Karma
by Kido-san
Summary: Ymir era una chica insensible que se burlaba del amor, como su karma apareció cierta rubia, según ella. Pensó que ya era suficiente sólo con eso, pero en su último año escolar apareció Reiner tras Krista... ella toma su decisión, la cual trajo consecuencias para Ymir. El karma volvió para jodernos una vez más, 5 años después, contra los inconscientes. Krista lo sabía [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! No es la primera vez que escribo alguno que otro relato, pero sí es la primera vez en que me animo a publicar algo. Este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto pido no me juzguen tanto xD No pensé que el primer fic que publicaría sería de Shingeki no Kyojin (mi afición fue Naruto) pero últimamente la serie me tiene algo obsesionada, diría yo. Actualmente es mi máxima inspiración.**

 **Por lo general prefiero el yaoi antes que el yuri, y el hétero antes que el yaoi, pero me resulta imposible resistirme al YumiKuri, ambas tienen algo que a muchos nos atrapa xD al parecer.**

 **Sí es que tienen alguna duda, con gusto les responderé.**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Capítulo I

¿Alerta o inseguridad? Quizá menos de lo último

 _15 de mayo, 2012_

Ymir Fritz solía reírse de las películas románticas cuando estaba con sus amigos. Y muchas veces se quedaba dormida. Recordaba como hasta el verano de hace dos años apostaba con Connie al ver alguna parejita. Apostaban cuánto tiempo durarían, y generalmente quien ganaba era ella. Para Ymir no eran más que tonterías cursis, que daban pena ajena. Y una pérdida de tiempo, para que todos al final terminaran llorando, desquitándose. Empezando competencias sobre quién festejaba más, quién era más feliz y quién conquistaba más, luego de la ruptura.

Esta conducta tan burlona y arrogante no sorprendía a quien la conociera. Y es que Ymir era una chica ruda, algo insensible y sarcástica. Podría parecer quizá hasta una reverenda hija de puta, pero la verdad es que no era así...

Bueno, al menos no tanto.

Ahora pensaba que todo lo que le pasaba en la vida era obra del bendito karma por burlarse de los tortolitos esos que le daban diabetes. Pero bueno, ella no era la única, esos desgraciados que llamaba amigos no se quedaban atrás con sus bromas.

Por eso justamente se preguntaba...

¿¡Porqué carajos ella y sólo ella!?

Empezaba a preguntarse todo eso desde hace unas semanas. Estaba esperando el bus para ir a la escuela; era su último año, y sus últimos días de clases. La música rap de sus auriculares le impedían escuchar cualquier cosa a diez metros a la redonda, y ese era su objetivo, precisamente.

Pensaba que no fue buena idea tener esa camiseta de tirantes bajo la camisa de su uniforme, eran las 8 de la mañana pero empezaba a sentir el sudor en su ropa. En su ciudad no era raro el súbito aumento de temperatura apenas llegara mayo, pasaba de los 15 grados de fines de abril, a los 31 de mediados de mes. Era un clima completamente loco. Así como hacia tanto calor como si la Nación del Fuego los hubiera invadido buscando al Avatar, el clima invernal dejaba a todos tan helados como si su amiga Annie hubiese mostrado su corazón al mundo. Había hecho una vez esa misma comparación entre sus amigos, ganándose las carcajadas de todos y un golpe de la mencionada.

Luego de esperar siglos al bus, abordó y agradeció que hayan asientos disponibles. Aunque por otro lado mejor no se hubiera sentado; aún no se curaba del todo de la gripe que había pescado cuando le quitó sus papas fritas a Sasha y ésta la persiguió bajo la lluvia por media hora. Todavía tenía una leve fiebre, nada grave, pero le daba somnolencia y el caluroso clima no le ayudaba, quería evitar dormirse y despertar en Arabia Saudita. Ymir frunció el ceño, ni siquiera era verano y ya se asfixiaba, no quería ver cuando éste realmente llegue.

No le desagradaba el sol, pero esto era pasarse de verga. Tampoco era bonito un resfriado cuando hacia calor.

La escuela no quedaba tan lejos, pero no lo suficiente para ir caminando, Ymir no se caracterizaba por precisamente tener buen estado físico, aunque su cuerpo diga otra cosa a los ojos de las personas. No era fuerte en lo absoluto, joder ¡Hasta esa enana era más fuerte que ella! Y no, no se refería a puños-de-Hulk-Annie...

Tardó unos quince minutos para su suerte. Al llegar a su curso observó a los idiotas de siempre, Sasha comiendo un sándwich mientras veía memes con Connie en el celular; no tenía que ser Armin para darse cuenta de que eran los mismos memes sobre lo que "acontecería" ese año: el bendito 2012. El mencionado rubio trataba de calmar a Eren y Jean que discutían como siempre. Mikasa estaba cerca, mirándolos inexpresivamente y apoyando a Eren de vez en cuando. Al parecer Reiner no había llegado aún ni Marco tampoco. Bertholdt hacia como que veía algo muy interesante en su celular siendo que en realidad miraba a Annie. Y Annie... bueno era Annie. Estaba más ocupada ignorando al resto de los humanos leyendo el libro de _Carrie_ con una cara tan inexpresiva que le hacia preguntarse si leía un libro de terror o uno de historia o romance. Sip, la narizona con cara de rusa estreñida leía romance.

Era un placer culposo suyo, que Ymir había descubierto por casualidad y Annie le había dicho/amenazado que no le diga a nadie sobre eso, si le gustaba que sus extremidades sigan unidas al cuerpo. Ymir no entendía el porqué de su gusto por la literatura romántica, le aburría el romance tanto como a ella.

«Es por el desarrollo de la historia» le respondió con simpleza.

Hacia años ya de ese descubrimiento, cuando ambas no eran más que pubertas de séptimo grado, así que el hecho de que su fría mejor amiga estaba enamorada estaba más que descartado, de cualquier forma, Ymir la conocía demasiado bien y sabría si alguien le gustaba. Ya le había pasado una vez, y recordaba que a veces, a veceeeeeces, sonría levemente. Y parecía distraída. Y ya no la golpeaba con tanta frecuencia. Eso fue a finales del octavo grado.

—¿Qué hay, narizona?— la saludó con tranquilidad mientras dejaba su mochila negra en el asiento junto a su amiga y guardaba los auriculares.

—Nada, justo como en tu delantera, pecas— dijo con su expresión seria de siempre, sin apartar sus ojos claros de su lectura.

Ymir sintió una flecha enterrándose en su femenino orgullo.

Se encogió de hombros, con expresión tranquila, aunque una vena se marcaba en su sien y lloraba internamente. A éstas alturas de su amistad con alguien tan mamona a pesar de su seriedad, ya no debería ni molestarse, pero tratándose de ciertos atributos femeninos de los cuales casi carecía, era imposible.

—Yo que tú me preocupaba— dijo Annie — tus hijos pasarán hambre.

Segunda flecha en su pisoteado orgullo.

Trató de hacer caso omiso y contestar con algo peor. Quería irse al baño a llorar, pero por el bien su dignidad maltrecha luego de tantos años de amistad con esa rubia, decidió quedarse ahí, y como siempre, no demostrar que a la dura Ymir Fritz le afectaban comentarios que a toda mujer común y corriente con parecido a una tabla sí. Era cierto que no tenía tanta feminidad que digamos, pero tampoco carecía de ella.

Sin embargo, eso era un secreto que debería permanecer tan oculto como que Annie era una romántica de closeth, y que el gobierno estadounidense ocultaba la existencia de los aliens.

—¿Sabes? Leí un artículo en internet que decía que la producción de leche materna es mayor en las mujeres con poco pecho...

—Da igual, no lograrás salvar la vida más importante en este momento

—¿Cuál?— preguntó extrañada.

—La de tu sostén,— Annie cerró el libro y la miró — su suicidio será por llevar una vida tan vacía...

Actualmente, se preguntaba porqué carajos trataba de mantener la dignidad, cuando ésta posiblemente esté enterrada bajo casi diez años de amistad y 150 kilos de basura del vertedero de la ciudad Rose.

Aunque por lo menos, nadie sabía de la vez en que un gay lo confundió con un chico y lo invitó a salir...

Sus senos no cumplirían su función biológica, sea plana o sea voluptuosa, igualmente. No planeaba tener niños, al principio fue por culpa de su familia, y ahora por qué sabía que sería... casi imposible, desde que...

—¡Buenos días, Ymir!— la saludó animadamente una chica. Era incluso más baja que Annie, también era rubia y de ojos azules, pero completamente distinta a su mejor amiga— ¿Qué tal estás?

Desde que ella apareció en su vida.

—Ah, hola, enana— le respondió Ymir casi sin cambiar su expresión, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. Disimulaba muy bien, a pesar de que su corazón decidía correr por todo el interior del torso cada que ella aparecía— Estoy entera, como ves aquí

Annie fingió volver a leer su libro. No sin antes observar insinuante a Ymir, asegurándose de que ella también la viera. La situación de su amiga le parecía tan divertida...

A Ymir no le daba gracia.

Ni lo que le parecía divertido a Annie, ni los sentimientos que tenía ella misma.

—¿Qué pasó de tu resfriado?— inquirió la rubia bajita —Hoy no hay exámenes, debiste quedarte en casa. Tu nariz está roja

«Carajo» maldijo internamente. Su nariz se enrojecía cada vez que se resfría, y eso siempre la delataba.

—¡Ay Krista! ¡Estoy perfectamen...!

Estornudo salvaje aparece.

Krista la vio con el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

—No vengas cuando te encuentras así... Quédate en tu casa, te hace mal

—Krista, no soy tan débil. Puedo quedarme aquí perfectamente. Y tenía que venir, tal vez den nuevos temas de exámenes. Qui... Quizá— trataba de excusarse de alguna forma— Quizá no sería bueno perdérmelos. No, no si no quiero ser un fósil de la preparatoria— sonrió como siempre.

Krista la miró dudosa. Ymir no era tan amiga de los estudios muchas veces, pero sabía que hacía un esfuerzo. No es que no fuera inteligente, sino que los estudios no estaban entre las cosas de su interés.

Annie bien debería aguantarse la risa si fuera otra persona. Y eso Ymir sabía. En otros tiempos, hubiese faltado sin más y le hubiese pedido a su hermano un justificativo médico. Incluso solía faltar durante la secundaria utilizando un justificativo sin fecha, cada vez que se le daba su gana.

—Debes tener fiebre...— Krista levantó el brazo para medir la temperatura en la mejilla de Ymir, pues no podía llegar a nada más alto que eso.

—¡Es-estoy bien!— apartó la mano de Krista ligeramente, sacando su celular(que estaba en vibrador) de su bolsillo y fingiendo que le llegó un mensaje, para que no vea que se apenó.— Estoy bien, enana, en serio

Ymir no quería verle la cara a la desgraciada de Annie, sus miradas decían mucho.

¿¡Justo tenía que pasar frente a ella!?

Ah, el karma de cupido, el karma...

Puto karma.

¡Estaba muy bien como estaba antes, gracias! ¡Ya aprendió la lección!

—¿Tu hermano te vio?— le cuestionó.

—Es sólo un simple resfriado por correr bajo la lluvia, nada serio. No quiero molestar a Eskol por algo como eso,— dijo, esta vez con sinceridad —últimamente anda bastante ocupado. La medicina no es sencilla.

—Entiendo, entiendo— dijo suspirando. Se había dado por vencida. Ymir realmente se preocupaba por su hermano mayor. ¿Para qué ir a un hospital, si un miembro de la familia es médico? cualquiera iría directamente con su familiar. Pero según Ymir, Eskol tenía sus numerosas preocupaciones de un doctor de su nivel. Lo menos que quería era darle más. No era más que un simple resfriado que se iría por sí sólo en unos días.

Bueno, quizá Krista Lenz se estaba preocupando demasiado por ella.

Demasiado realmente... o eso pensaba Ymir. La dejaba descolocada. Bueno, no por nada la rubia era la «diosa» del tercer año; se preocupaba por todos por igual, era amable y bondadosa.

Era precisamente eso.

Trataba a todos por igual, lo que acrecentaba sus dudas.

Ella y Sasha eran sus mejores amigas, sin embargo, a quien primero conoció fue Ymir. La primera persona con la que se abrió fue Ymir. Y fue la influencia Ymir por la que empezó a convivir de forma más estrecha con sus compañeros, más allá de la grandiosa admiración que daba la simple y solitaria amabilidad de la estudiante modelo de último año. Mikasa era mejor estudiante, pero era fría, convivía con los demás gracias a Eren y Armin, en especial por el primero. Krista, por el contrario era cálida, pero no pasaba más allá de conversar animadamente y ofrecer su ayuda cuando alguien no entendía la lección.

Sus compañeros al parecer estaban tan cegados por su benevolente impresión, y no se habían dado cuenta que no era más que una chica que necesitaba calor humano.

Fue así todos los años de su vida, simplemente la acompañaba la soledad.

Ymir la sacó de ahí, volviéndose la primera amiga verdadera que tuvo, no las amistades frívolas que se acercaron a ella por interés. Luego empezó a conocer a más personas; los amigos y conocidos de Ymir también se volvieron sus amigos.

Con Sasha fue un poco distinto. A la chica de hambre descomunal le intimidaba mucho Ymir, gracias a la hermosa mirada asesina que se cargaba. Y fue precisamente Ymir quien propagó el apodo «chica papa» luego de un incidente con una papa en la cafetería de la escuela. Sasha era buena amiga de Connie, pero él también lo era de la chica de pecas. Podría decir que era incluso uno de sus mejores amigos, junto con Bertholdt, Annie (quien también la intimidaba demasiado) y el primo de ésta, Marco, a quien sólo se parecía por las pecas. Tenía que aguantarse la tensión cuando Connie deseaba hablar con ella, y con Sasha al mismo tiempo. La glotona no notaba que lo que realmente quería Connie era integrarla más al grupo y que dejara esos temores.

Se volvió amiga de Krista sólo porque ella se ofreció a ayudarla con su castigo de limpiar tres aulas del tercer piso luego de clases, pese a los regaños de Ymir y las miradas mortales que le mandaba a Sasha, que deseaba encogerse en su sitio. Prácticamente se lo agradeció de rodillas.

Fue ella quien la empezó a llamar «diosa», cosa que no pareció gustarle a Ymir(en parte porque fue ella quien lo pensó primero, pero antes muerta que decirlo, posiblemente fue otro karma por lo de la papa). Sasha no se sentía tímida cerca de ella, simplemente por ser Krista. No tenían mucho que hacer para entretenerse más que conversar; descubrieron que tenían más aficiones en común de las pensaron.

Lastimosamente, ese mismo día las saltaron al salir.

El ladrón, con un rostro demacrado propio de las drogas y no mayor que ellas, las amenazó con una navaja a que entregaran todo. Sasha podría defenderse muy bien si no estuviera temblando como gelatina, los conocimientos adquiridos por la tradición cazadora de su familia hubiesen ayudado contra un chico que en realidad parecía ido del mundo, si no estuviese tan asustada. Pero Krista, Krista era demasiado pequeña para hacerle frente, estaba paralizada, tanto que ni siquiera temblaba. Sasha Blous era más fuerte, era ella quien tenía que hacer algo.

Antes de que se le ocurriera alguna idea quizá absurda, escuchó un golpe seco y el chico cayó a sus pies. Atrás estaba Ymir sosteniendo un pedazo de madera proveniente de la construcción de al lado. Tenía una mirada tan atroz que incluso el temerario Eren Jaegar dudaría para acercarse.

«Titán» pensó Sasha. No sabía si asustarse más del ladrón o de Ymir.

Sí, Ymir definitivamente asustaba más.

La «chica papa» jamás imaginó ni en sus sueños más fumados que Ymir patearía al sujeto y abrazaría a Krista como si se le fuera a escapar. La chica bajita ahora sí había empezado a temblar y correspondió al abrazo con tanta fuerza como Ymir. Posiblemente estaba sollozando.

Casi sufrió semejante paro cardíaco cuando Ymir la miró, temió encontrarse de vuelta con la acostumbrada mirada de ganstér, pero no. Ymir le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.

—Estarás bien. Tranquilizate. Tú también, Krista

Después llamó a la policía. Los nervios habían provocado que su hambre volviera, como cada vez que estaba estresada, y su estómago rugió frente a Ymir y Krista, que se había tranquilizado más, pero no soltaba a Ymir, ni ella a la chica bajita. Sasha decidió hacerle competencia a los tomates debido al sonrojo, mientras que Krista sonrió. Ymir soltó una pequeña risa.

—Vengan, hay una hamburguesería cerca— fue todo lo que dijo.

Ymir les pagó las hamburguesas, aclarando que le debían un favor(por lo menos Sasha), sólo se sentaron a comer, Ymir decía cualquier cosa para hacer reír a Krista.

Fue una ayuda de Dios que Ymir haya decidido esperar a Krista afuera del colegio. Se daba cuenta que lo de las hamburguesas fue excusa para tranquilizarlas, y que por eso se la pasaba bromeando y molestando a Krista para que ella olvidara el asunto. Era amable, y atenta. Y graciosa también.

No era una mala persona en lo absoluto.

Jamás esperó un favor de Sasha. Y Sasha sospechaba que al final se hubiese negado a recibirlo, alegando su natural independencia.

Ahora entendía por que la «diosa» estaba siempre con el «titán».

—Hola a todos— una voz masculina interrumpió los pensamientos de Ymir, saludando —hace mucho calor afuera, así que les recomendaría cuidarse, ya hay varios en la enfermería por insolación.

Era Reiner Braun, era más o menos como Krista; se preocupaba por el grupo. Claro que no había puntos de comparación entre ambos más allá de eso y de su color de cabello. Reiner era algo así como el hermano mayor del grupo. El que infundía ánimos a la clase cada vez que había algún acto festivo o una competencia entre colegios. Y también era el que cuidaba a los borrachos en las fiestas, cumplía por lo general el rol de conductor "resignado" en éstas.

Reiner le tendió una mano a su mejor amigo, Bertholdt, saludó con una mano y una sonrisa a Ymir y Krista... en especial a Krista.

Se acercó y empezó a conversar con ellas, pasaron desde los deberes, hasta asuntos triviales como lo que harían el fin de semana. La conversación pasó de ser de tres personas a sólo dos, Reiner y Krista. El corpulento joven rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima. Krista lo miraba fijamente sonriendo de vez en cuando, de una forma menos penetrante, pero se notaba que disfrutaba la conversación.

Ymir estaba incómoda, y con un malestar en su estómago. Pasaba cada vez que ellos dos hablaban juntos. Siempre se llevaron bien, pero últimamente, andaban más cercanos. No sabía que hacia allí. Eso de repente se preguntó, porque ya empezaba a ser un adorno al lado de los dos.

Ymir nunca perdió de vista a Reiner desde que empezó con charlas de más de dos minutos con Krista. No le traía buena espina. Sentía como la inseguridad y el enfado le dejaban hormigueos ligeros en los brazos.

Para su salvación, Sasha la miró, mostrándole el teléfono efusivamente desde su lugar, tenía ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de aguantar la risa.

—¡Ymir! ¡Mira este meme! ¡Se la mamó!

Fue hasta ella, más para verlo que para seguir junto al par de rubios. Después de todo, Ymir tenía una particular debilidad por los memes. Ella misma había creado varios que ahora andaban en las imágenes de Google.

Sasha no lo hizo porque pensaba que aquella imagen sarcástica era muy buena. A pesar de su excentricidad, tenía una increíble percepción, no sólo de estímulos naturales, sino de emociones. Ymir necesitaba su ayuda.

E Ymir no sabía que Sasha estaba al tanto de ella, Krista y Reiner, revoloteando por ahí. Sasha Blouse lo descubrió todo.

Pronto entró el profesor de historia, Reiner se alejó de Krista para sentarse al lado de Bertholdt, Ymir con la rubia.

* * *

Estaba viendo a Reiner y Krista platicar amenamente en el recreo. El rubio le compró a Krista una hamburguesa, a ella le encantaban. Y eso sólo Ymir sabía. Y no le parecía coincidencia. Se apartó de ellos excusándose de olvidar algo en la clase. La verdad es que estaba sentada mordisqueando su propia hamburguesa sin ganas, en los asientos a un costado del aula. Su lugar preferido, porque podía ver a todos y nadie a ella, cada vez que necesitaba un tiempo a solas consigo misma o no soportaba a nadie cerca, iba allí.

Quería apartar a esos dos.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

—"Pfff, ¿Reiner y Krista novios?"

—"Qué va, si es la última chica que se interesaría por algo más que sus estudios"

—"No me imagino a esos dos como algo más, saben"

—"Es una pena, es tan linda..."

—"Algo me dice que se llevaría mejor con alguien opuesto ella, alguien parecido a Ymir"

Ymir escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó esas conversaciones. ¿No lo veían? ¿acaso no lo veían? ¿o sólo era visible para ella por haber convivido tanto con Krista? Por el carácter tan agradable suyo no sabía que pensar, pero Reiner era más obvio, al menos para ella. Lo escuchó también de su buen amigo Bertholdt. Reiner quería avanzar más allá de la línea amistosa con Krista.

Conocía desde hace años a Reiner, pero sólo era eso, un conocido suyo. Ya que Reiner era muy buen amigo de Betholdt Hoover, que a su vez era uno de los mejores amigos de Ymir, pero Reiner no era nada de ella. No le desagradaba, al contrario. Se hubieran llevado bien.

Ahora quería que ese puto se largara y nunca más volviera a aparecer en su vida, como todos los depravados que alguna vez se acercaron a la pequeña rubia, bueno, ella los consideraba depravados que querían abusar de la inocencia de la rubita. Claro que ésta vez era distinto.

Notó que Reiner no le resultaba indiferente, como no pasó con los otros bastardos hijos de su mamá.

Hubiese dicho que no era nada personal, pero mentiría vilmente. Porque, oh sí...

Acercase a Krista Lenz sí que era personal.

Pero por supuesto, no podía decir nada porque no eran nada. Y encima como buena mejor amiga que jamás se consideró(porque simplemente la palabra «amiga» le sabía peor que le digan «plana»), tenía que alegrarse por eso como se alegraría Sasha si la diosa por fin tuviese novio. No era así, si Ymir realmente supiera que Sasha sabía de sus sentimientos...

Tenía que calmarse, y dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad de que Krista y Reiner sean... o jamás le asentaría su hamburguesa. La persona a la que Krista más confianza tenía era Ymir, si hubiera algo entre ambos rubios, le hubiese contado inmediatamente, como siempre hacía.

Sin contar su familia y la entrega que Krista hacia a los estudios. Su rubita no podía casi ni podía ir a la tienda sola, siempre tenía que ser con "permisos". Y si su familia se enteraba de Reiner...

Y ahí era cuando agradecía su posición de mejor amiga. Su familia le tenía mucho aprecio.

Estaban dejando entrar al enemigo...

Los exámenes también estaban acechando para ver si llevaban a alguien a complementario. La pequeña jamás se permitiría una calificación menor a 9.

—¡Ymir! ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Krista alegremente. Apareció de repente, ella ya sabía del lugar donde Ymir se escondía del mundo —¡Ven, el recreo se va a acabar!

Ymir dio un respingo. Esa enana y su capacidad para pasar desapercibida y sobresaltarla de la nada. Estaba pensando en cosas serias con respecto a Lenz, y ésta va y aparece por invocación, prácticamente.

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó a Ymir,

—N... No, nada. Vamos— se levantó rápidamente. No quería que viera su cara. Jamás podría, por algún motivo, tapar sus emociones. Siempre Krista tenía que darse cuenta. Sólo ella.

Krista rodeó su brazo libre. Por cosas como esa, ella le complicaba el pulso cardíaco. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por otro lado, ya sabía de dónde venía tanto ánimo de parte de Krista.

—No te quedes aquí, Ymir— le dijo sonriendo —tú eres quien dijo que se deben aprovechar lo último que nos queda de éstos días— rodeó su brazo derecho con más fuerza, casi la llevó a rastras. Esa actitud... esa condenada actitud tan cariñosa de su parte le daban ganas de tirarse de un puente, se ahogaría por el zoológico que tenía en lugar de mariposas, allí en el estómago y que no podía vomitar.

Ni por muy cursi que le resultaba.

Si hubiese visto eso en alguna película, ya lo hubiese hecho. Ah, sin contar los litros de insulina que se inyectaría.

Carajo.

* * *

Odiaba las clases. Bueno, siempre lo hizo. Sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, era cada vez peor.

Estaría infinitamente feliz si aquellas clases aburridas en medio de un creciente verano hace tres años regresaran a ella. Sí, la época en que dejaba transcurrir su vida sin algún interés. Bah, al menos estaba tranquila en ese tiempo.

Sentía la mirada de Reiner sobre Krista. Bertholdt constantemente le dirigía una mirada de disculpa llena de incomodidad. Bertholdt no ayudaba, pero nada tenía que ver con Krista y Reiner, su sola presencia en este momento le bastaba para hacerla sentirse peor.

Los temblores en sus brazos iban y venían. Quería huir de ese lugar, tenía que esconder ese deseo expresado en su rostro, intentarlo al menos. No quería que Krista lo notara. Había sólo una cosa que la distraía de sus angustiosos y quizá paranoicos pensamientos, y a Krista de las miradas de Reiner Braun; eran las matemáticas.

La última cosa a la que pensó que iba a agradecer sería a esa materia del demonio.

Si pasaba o no pasaba los exámenes, ahora era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Nah, nunca le importó demasiado en realidad, si siempre se salvaba por obra y gracia divina.

Estar en clase durante todo el día, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde ya de por sí era un suplicio. Ese día tendrían que salir a las cinco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor que jamás hubiese salido de su casa, ya luego hubiese conseguido algún justificativo extraviado debajo de las camas o en el armario en algún bolsillo de los jeans. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, exhalando con cansancio y fastidio.

—Odio mi vida...

—Ymir no seas así— le dijo Krista con simpatía —faltan veinte minutos. Si quieres, vamos por un helado a la salida...

—¿¡En serio!?— Ymir levantó la cabeza animada.

—Sí, si terminas tus ejercicios

Ymir volvió a dejar caer la cabeza.

Krista sabía que algún dulce era perfecto para que lograra hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que no sabía es que bastaba un pedido suyo para que Ymir para que eso sucediera. Krista sonrió.

—Vamos— era como una niña a veces —te ayudaré con los ejercicios si no entiendes

No era tan complicado, aunque Ymir necesitara ayuda con algunos. Aún así podía aprender más rápido que cualquiera en clase, quizá estaba cerca de un nivel similar al de la propia Mikasa. Realmente quería que su amiga llegue a ser mejor en matemáticas, por lo menos hasta terminar el colegio. Las matemáticas merecían más atención de su parte, ya que aparecán en todos lados. Y un día Krista ya no podría ayudarla o pasarle la tarea.

Supuestamente ya eran lo suficientemente mayorcitos en el curso como para salir como estampida cuando sonaba el timbre, pero el calor y los últimos días hacía inevitable el querer huir de ese lugar ante la tentación de estar tirados en sus camas con aire acondicionado ignorando las tareas y dejarlas para el último momento; o la tentación de una piscina.

Ymir estaba por delante, contando el dinero para el helado. Vi a Reiner despedirse animadamente de Krista. Y como siempre esa maldita química.

Lenz llegó hasta la chica de pecas, le sonrío y la tomó del brazo. Ymir suspiró hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

Krista siempre había tenido una mirada que la hacia sentirse traspasada por rayos x. Mo era tanto por sus sentimientos, sino porque Krista, de hecho, la miraba de esa forma. Amaba esos momentos en que cualquier comida pasaba a otro plano y se perdían en conversaciones y bromas. Krista jamás le quitaba la vista de encima, no demostraba tanta fijeza con Reiner. Ni tanta naturalidad.

Algo tenía el titán, que hacia a la diosa soltarse, comportarse como una simple y sencilla adolescente que necesitaba diversión para equilibrarse con las presiones y responsabilidades. Ymir siempre que se exigía demasiado para ser tan joven.

No volverían a tener esa despreocupación en mucho tiempo más, dudaba de que luego la volvieran a tener. Ymir podría tratarse quizá de la amiga mala influencia, eso pensaba Krista al verla hablar con Sasha.

El cielo estaba ya con destellos dorados y anaranjados, pronto oscurecería y deberían marcharse a sus hogares. Pagaron los helados y de retiraron del establecimiento directo a la parada de bus. Justo venía el que correspondía a Krista.

Se despidió con una sonrisa que Ymir recordaría siempre. Como una especie de alumbrado en medio del oscuro pero lindo parque cerca de su casa. Así, quizá, era Krista en su vida.

Sonrió ligeramente. Krista jamás estaría tan al pendiente de Reiner.

—Oye, lindo— un chico de aspecto... peculiar, interrumpió sus pensamientos, tenía una voz bastante fina— te ves bastante interesante, ¿sabes? nunca me fijé en sujetos como tú, pero esa ropa escolar femenina te queda tan bien, casi como si fueras realmente una colegiala... ¿qué me dices si tú y yo...?

La frente de Ymir se ensombreció y una vena palpitaba en su sien.

—Soy mujer

* * *

 **Bien, bien xD hasta aquí llegué. Ah, creo que como ficker novata mi inspiración aún debe ser medianamente alta, quizá(? Ok xD**

 **Si piensan que es una historia YumiKuri como cualquier otra déjenme decirles que no. La historia tiene más drama del que realmente aparenta, sólo que éste no aparecerá tan pronto. Lo de Reiner sólo será el detonante, pues habrá más de la relación de Ymir y Krista en el futuro ¿cómo será? Saquen sus conclusiones, ahí se las dejo de tarea (?**

 **Sin más que decir ¡nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y la canción Vivi a Kenshi Yonezu(al que amo y amo más después de que hiciera el op de la segunda temporada de Boku no hero)**

Capítulo II

La incertidumbre

 _18 de mayo, 2012_

Ymir tenía una perfecta mueca de exasperación en el rostro.

 _¡Cómo siempre no entiendes nada de lo que digo! ¡Madura de una vez, Ymir, tienes diecisiete años! ¡Serás una adulta en poco tiempo, y encima de que no entiendes lo que digo, te lo tengo que repetir mil veces!_

Apenas entró a su habitación y arrojó su mochila por cualquier lado. Ya se había asegurado que no tuviera dentro objetos frágiles, porque ya había ocurrido la vez en que su celular casi se hizo mierda por tirar sus cosas en sus arranques de ira. Era un simple Nokia, nada más, pero parte de la carcasa se había roto. Total, era un teléfono que ya tenía sus añitos, era un milagro que siguiera andando.

Hasta ahora recordaba como su madre vociferó horas y horas cuando aquello ocurrió.

—Entiendo, mamá. Ya no volverá a pasar...

 _¡Dices que entiendes, pero no es así! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¿¡Eres o te haces!? ¡Me vas a matar de los nervios, Ymir Fritz!_

Resopló irritada. Seguía escuchando a su madre tras la puerta de su cuarto. Solía encerrarse seguido desde que llegó a la adolescencia.

¿Su pecado? Dejar caer las llaves esa mañana, cuando el perro del vecino la persiguió. Solía ver con frecuencia memes de cómo actuaban las madres y cómo muchas veces se quejaban en voz alta, y no le daban la menor gracia. No, cuando había crecido con una madre autoritaria, que no le daba una oportunidad de explicarse. Ni de desahogarse cuando lo necesitaba. Que la amenazaba al dos por tres.

Ymir era más sensible de lo que aparentaba, a algunos niños (como la mayoría de sus amigos) todos esos gritos le entraban por un lado y le salían por el otro, y otros, como ella, no los hacia más que sentirse inútiles.

Tampoco había algo que satisficiera a su madre.

No cuando se vivía a la sombra de un perfecto hermano mayor.

Vamos, hasta su buen primo Bott era mejor que ella.

 _Ya Irina, tranquila_

 _—¿¡Pero, Edmund, no ves que esta niña... !?_

Escuchó a su padre tratando de calmar las aguas. Al menos eso hacía, pero porque le disgustaba el alboroto, como a Ymir. Nunca le hizo mucho caso a ella. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa, siempre fue un hombre distante.

Resopló por última vez y se colocó los auriculares. Sin siquiera cambiarse el uniforme, se tiró a la cama a jugar con su PSP, no sin antes encender el aire acondicionado, sin importarle que su madre entrara a su cuarto y la descubriera con el aparato encendido, y que nuevamente empiecen nuevos gritos sobre el consumo de electricidad y demás problemas que no eran de su interés.

Estos eran momentos en que estaba tan enfadada que le importaba una mierda todo. Era lo único bueno de estar enojada, se animaba hacer cosas que calmada jamás haría por temor a alguna represalia.

Ahí fue que Krista le hizo notar porque a la ira también se le decía coraje.

Pff, ya se cargaba un malhumor terrible desde que llegó al colegio y verle la cara a Reiner, ver todos los días a Krista y a ese gorila imbécil charlar tan juntos, acababa con todo su humor y sólo le aumentaba el estrés propio de los exámenes, estaba casi segura de que iría a complementario en por lo menos una materia, y eso sería si tenía suerte.

No era sólo enojo y celos lo que sentía al verlos, sino preocupación, temor, y tristeza.

No volvería a dejar en aleatorio las canciones. Las que sonaban le resultaban fuera de lugar. Se puso los auriculares justamente para escuchar algo que la relajase y la anime, no todo lo contrario. Perdió uno de los niveles en el videojuego, maldijo. Estaba a punto de cambiar del orden aleatorio al normal cuando llegó el turno de la nueva canción.

Otra canción que le gustaba mucho, pero no acorde a su humor. Qué va, amaba demasiado esa melodía y no iba a cambiarla.

Pero joder, extrañaba la época en que escuchaba una canción y no la relacionaba con su vida.

 _"Las palabras que me trago con tristeza, siempre se arrastran detrás de mí_

 _Las palabras que recito mientras estoy irritado, no hay duda de que no volverán"_

Ironías, malditas ironías que el destino le preparaba. Para divertirse a su costa, seguro. Porque estaba tragándose sus malas pasadas, como siempre lo hacía. Ah, las malditas palabras. Nunca fue buena expresando sus sentimientos; callaba demasiadas cosas. Y explotaban cosas que jamás debió decir. Iba igual para sus acciones, solía patear o romper algunas cosas cuando estaba muy irritada.

 _"Cuando hago palabras, éstas huelen a mentiras,_

 _Cuando toman forma, todo se vuelve difuso,_

 _No puedo hacer una sola cosa como yo quiero,_

 _Soy simplemente inútil"_

Kenshi Yonezu siempre sabía cómo dar en el clavo. Lo supuso desde _Matryoshka_ , el primer vídeo de su autoría que vio hacía un par de años. Se puso realmente contenta cuando finalmente se lanzó a la carrera musical con su propio nombre y su propia voz. No le parecía que Yonezu realmente fuese malo al formar palabras como decía, Dios mío, sólo se deberían leer sus letras traducidas... Krista solía decir lo mismo de ella, cuando escribía en algunas tareas del colegio.

Lo que no decía con su boca, lo decía en trozos de papel. Pocas palabras expresaban mucho, según Krista. Amaba cuando ella decía en qué era buena, porque pocas personas le habían dado alguna vez un visto bueno.

Pero así no se resolvía su mundo.

Para su extensa familia, jamás llegaría a ser alguien digno de algún elogio. No podía ni hacer lo más básico, ni tener el más mínimo error, sin que la trataran como a una vaga sin oficio.

Era inútil.

 _"Te amo Vivi, una vez que llegue el mañana,_

 _Voy a tener que decir adiós_

 _En este tranquilo pueblo convertido en cenizas,_

 _Tú y yo hemos sido colocados juntos"_

¿Y, porque recordaba a Lenz en estos momentos? Simple, en su vida de escolar mediocre y familia inquisitiva, ella llegó a dar color a lo gris y despejar la nubosidad que le impedía una correcta vista de la vida. Y Krista la trataba como si ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en su propia vida.

Esa chica bajita y adicta al estudio la adoraba. Hasta ahora se preguntaba el porqué. Si no era precisamente una persona agradable, era una estudiante regular y era apática. Y sobre todo fría, no al nivel de Annie Leonhardt doña cubito de hielo ni Mikasa Ackerman, pero sí, lo era. O era la crisis del enamoramiento, que la hacía sentir todavía más inútil de lo que era ¿Porqué una diosa estaría con ella? Si era demasiado buena para ella, más de lo que una miserable y torpe humana podía soñar.

Debería dar gracias a los cielos de que la considerara su mejor amiga, por eso mismo ¿Y pretender ser algo más? Eso haría carcajearse al destino, como la mejor broma de todas. Posiblemente sería castigada por su atrevimiento.

Nunca vio posibilidades con la rubia, y finalmente quedaba estancada en la friendzone. No las tuvo con Bertholdt en su momento, mucho, mucho menos las tendría con ella. Pasaría lo mismo que sucedió con él:

Le gustaba. Caía en la friendzone sin siquiera confesarse. Vería como suspiraba por otra persona. Se ahogaría con helado de chocolate una noche. Sus sentimientos morirían. Terminaría viendo como seguían con su amistad sin problemas.

Así, en esa secuencia.

Pero, Bertholdt sólo le gustó. A Krista estaba segura de amarla. Con locura. Y no creía que su amistad seguiría así como así, Ymir se volvió la amiga confiable de Bertholdt, al punto de ser más cercanos que antes. Pero no sentía nada más por él.

Además, estaba segura de su heterosexualidad... hasta que conoció a Krista. Al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos se asustó. Pero no sabía que la asustó más, que fuera una chica o simplemente enamorarse. Después de Marcel, su ex novio, quedó demasiado dolida para querer volver a estar con alguien. Pero eso también era un secreto para el común denominador de la gente.

Nadie debía saber de dónde venían sus actitudes despectivas hacia el romance.

 _"...Aún con mi corazón más allá de la ayuda,_

 _Caminé junto a ti..."_

Iba a sufrir de nuevo, lo sabía. Era una jodida masoquista. La canción seguía sonando ¿Porqué seguía junto a Krista? Porque ella la dejaba confundida, la hacía dudar si por si acaso estaban entre el límite de la amistad y el amor. No había intentado conquistarla ¿para qué?

 _"...Solté las palabras, sentí tu tacto,_

 _Y aún así no dije nada_

 _Te amo Vivi_

 _Te amo Vivi_

 _Pero todo nuestro amor no es más que un adiós"_

La cúspide de la ironía la completó la canción. De inmediato se quitó el auricular y se recostó bien en la cama, con una sensación aún peor que las dejadas por Marcel. No se apartaría jamás de Krista. Pero un otro lado estaba Reiner, e Ymir jamás la vio tan interesada en algún chico. Tenía miedo, y una imaginación muy traicionera a veces.

Bueno, no era más que una simple canción. No debería hacerle caso.

Iba a enviciarse de nuevo con su PSP cuando escuchó una llamada. Aún de malas, contestó el teléfono con brusquedad.

—¿¡Quién mierda es!?

Escuchó una risa al otro lado del teléfono — _Ay Ymir, ¿quién te puso de malas, eh? No dejes que tu novio te haga enojar_

Ymir sonrió de inmediato —Hey, lo siento Eskol... no es nada, sólo los exámenes... y que me interrumpiste cuando estaba con mi PSP. Fuera de que arruinaste mi perfecta partida, todo está bien

Volvió a escuchar una ligera risa — _Oh, eso sí es muy serio ¿perdiendo por quinta vez verdad?_

—Miren quien habla, la vida familiar está haciendo que pierdas el toque, hermano. Perderías antes siquiera de darte cuenta quien te hizo puré

Eskol Fritz podría ser el perfecto hijo modelo. Pero también el perfecto hermano modelo, era la única persona de su familia a la que realmente quería, y en quien sentía que podía confiar pese a todo. Vivir a su sombra de repente no era tan malo, si él siempre estaría allí para ella.

— _Una jugada, tú y yo, no nos caería mal un día de estos_ _¿no crees?. En fin, sé que los exámenes no son el motivo, precisamente... Al menos, empezarás pronto la universidad_

Cierto, la universidad. Esperaba que su madre mejore su tacto cuando ingrese. Lo dudaba, en realidad, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. —Ojalá, así más rápido me iré de este lugar

— _Ymir, no hables así_ — dijo Eskol, Ymir podía imaginarlo con una sonrisa comprensiva — _Tranquilízate, te irá bien_ _. Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas, yo pasé por tu situación también, por eso lo comprendo_ — para nada, Eskol nunca tuvo que preocuparse demasiado por la escuela, pero agradecía el gesto — _Y también entiendo "ése" problemita tuyo..._

—Eskol, ¿qué mierda insinúas?— ¿su hermano lo decía jugando? No estaba segura, pero ella se encontraba ahí, jugueteando nerviosamente con el auricular de color blanco. Reaccionaba así cada vez que Eskol hablaba de esa forma.

— _No, nada... hablo de tu problemita ése, que a veces tienes con mamá_

—¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, anda pesada, no lo niego— no se lo tragaba. No era eso a lo que él se refería. Un par de leves pitidos se oyeron de repente en medio de la llamada. Una llamada entrante.

Eskol notó eso — _Bueno, enana, te dejo. Parece que alguien te necesita, te dejo con el_ _asuntito_ _ése_

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué dices!?— su hermano cortó. Revisó la otra llamada perdida.

Krista. Contacto que tenía una fotografía que le tomó cuando se quedó dormida durante el campamento escolar. Vez en que no supo si alegrarse hasta el punto de bailar aserejé o desesperarse por resistir a sus impulsos cuando tuvieron que compartir cuarto.

Mierda. Ese Eskol y sus habilidades ¿inconscientes o conscientemente? proféticas.

El aparato sonó nuevamente, esta vez un mensaje.

" _Hola Ymir, me preguntaba si puedes salir ahora. Como hoy salimos temprano del colegio creo que si podrás venir a mi casa_ "

Vaya. Llegó otro mensaje justo después. Ymir sonrió pendejamente.

" _Estoy sola_ "

Ay

Maldita imaginación traicionera. El celular temblaba en sus manos y sentía las mejillas calientes. Inspiró, pero trataba de no hacerse una imagen muy gráfica. Hasta que llegó otro mensaje.

" _Jeje bueno, sola no, estoy con Frieda_ "

—Ah... — sintió un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón —gracias, Krista, gracias por darme ilusiones, para luego aplastarlas. Eres cruel ¿sabes?

«Iré para allá» fue todo lo que escribió. Así que su hermana estaba de nuevo en el país, Ymir no la conocía personalmente, pero si vio un par de fotos suyas y Krista le habló mucho de ella. En el tiempo en el que tarda una mujer molesta escribiendo y mandando mensajes, Ymir se quitó el uniforme y se puso una simple franela, vaqueros azules y calzado deportivo.

Bastaba decir que iba a con Krista para que sus padres le dejaran salir.

Ventajas de tener una amiga tan santa y pura. Lo malo era que solían ponerla de ejemplo para Ymir, cosa que le dejaba algo bajoneada e irritada. No porque le molestara tanto que la compararan con alguien más(con semejante hermano, ya ni le afectaba), sino porque era como si le restregaran en la cara que nunca sería digna de ella.

Y estaba Ymir, ahora frente a la puerta de la casa de Krista Lenz. Luego de tocar el timbre, escuchó decir a alguien «voy». Resultó ser Frieda Reiss, quien se parecía bastante a su hermana, con ojos claros pero con un lacio cabello oscuro. Para su sorpresa, era tan alta como ella. Al parecer la genética no fue gentil con Krista en ese aspecto.

—B... buenas— saludó. Tratar con familiares de Krista la ponía incómoda —Me habló Krista hace un rato, y me dijo que podía venir

Frieda sonrió —Tú debes ser Ymir, Historia me habló bastante de ti— ¿qué era esa agradable sensación? —Ella ya me avisó que venías, adelante, pasa. ¡Historia, tu amiga llegó!— Luego de eso Frieda ingresó de nuevo al hogar.

—¡Ya vooooy!— escuchó —¡Ymir!— exclamó Krista, abrazándola de la nada, con tanto ímpetu como si no la hubiera visto en meses. Sobra imaginarse la cara que puso la chica de pecas. Esas muestras de cariño la dejaban con su racionalidad tambaleándose al borde de un precipicio. Eran sensaciones que Fritz definitivamente no sabía tratar; nadie fuera de su familia le demostraba algún tipo de cariño, y no es cómo si esta le demostrara demasiado, a excepción quizá de Eskol. Pero ambos se veían poco.

—¿Con qué «Historia», eh?

—No te burles— dijo con un puchero que a Ymir le dio ganas de tirarse del precipicio por donde se tambaleaba su racionamiento. Ella si conocía el segundo nombre de la rubia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya verás que te diré «Historia» bien alto en la escuela— dijo esto último en un rápido susurro sólo para Krista la escuche.

—¡Ymir!— de nuevo ese condenado puchero...

«¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porqué no sales conmigo!? ¡SI LA ÚNICA A LA QUE TRATAS ASÍ SOY YO, Y SÓLO A MÍ ME MUESTRAS FACETAS QUE NO LE MUESTRAS A NADIE MÁS!» Estaba gritando Ymir mentalmente. El destino era tan jodidamente cruel...

—Emmm, Krista me falta el aire

—Oh— Ymir podría haber apostado su queridísima PSP a que vio rastros rojizos en el rostro de Krista —Lo siento ¿qué hacemos aquí aún? Ven— dijo tomándole un brazo y guiándola dentro de la casa.

No era la primera vez que Ymr iba a casa de Krista. Pero seguía admirando su sala tan iluminada y ordenada, que era el primer lugar de la casa. Ella, que nada sabía de decoración de interiores, consideraba muy buena combinación del color crema de las paredes y el blanco impecable de los sillones.

—Ymir ¿quieres estar aquí o ir al patio?

—El patio, definitivamente

El patio. Era lo que más admiraba del hogar de Lenz. Ese patio lleno de flores y tan gloriosamente verde, le traída recuerdos del jardín de su abuelo, en el país natal de éste. Claro que ése era un patio enorme, nada comparable al espacio de 40 metros cuadrados que era el jardín de los Reiss. Demasiado grande. Hasta recordaba los naranjos, colosales mangos y por supuesto, los inmensos lapachos amarillos, sus favoritos.

Claro que lo mucho que le gustaban las plantas era también un secreto. A excepción de las plantas clasificadas como "raras". Cuidaba a esa venus atrapamoscas que estaba en el marco de su ventana con dedicación de madre.

—¿Desde cuándo te dan algún tipo de permiso, enana?

—Mmmmm, sabes que mi familia te quiere. No ven de la misma manera al resto de nuestros amigos

—Me verían de la misma forma si no te hubiera rescatado a ti y a Sasha de ese pendejo que las quiso asaltar. Ah, quien las viera de damisela en peligro...

—Ymir...

—Ya me calmo, es broma

—Eres una pesada... — Ymir ahogó una risa.

Krista hasta tenía un banco parecido a los del parque en el patio, claro que una ligera pero confortable versión en madera, cerca de unas orquídeas.

—Es una lástima Ymir, tengo batidos de chocolate... de esos que tanto te gustan...

Oh, el punto débil.

Así que, la enana tenía sus cartas también...

—Me callo— dijo Ymir con rapidez sentándose en el banco.

—Así me gusta, eres una buena chica— dijo Krista sonriente mientras alborotaba su corto cabello. Ymir siempre lo hacia con ella y nunca podía cobrársela por la diferencia de alturas.

—¡Deja!— exclamó mientras apartaba su mano con suavidad.

—Frieda vino por vacaciones, pero planea quedarse más tiempo para verme en mi graduación— decía Krista sosteniendo el vacío vaso del batido de chocolate.

—Oh, ya veo— fue todo lo que comentó Ymir. El aspecto radiante de Krista no le daba buena espina ¿Porqué estaba así últimamente?

—Ymir ¿qué tienes? Te conozco bien— Ymir mordió su labio inferior ligeramente. Ya pensaba que su malestar se notaría frente a ella, pero antes de que formulara una excusa ya Krista la dio una al instante —¿Te preocupa química, no?

—Y matemáticas— completó.

Al menos no tenía que disimular eso. Realmente le preocupaba, no sólo estaba la reprimenda de sus padres si reprobaba el examen regular sino también ¿qué pasaría si no aprobaba el examen complementario?

Krista palmeó su espalda mientras le sonreía, le resultaba tan reconfortante que ella hiciera eso —No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

—No es la primera vez que repruebo, pero nunca antes pasó con alguna materia que tenga que ver con cálculos

—Dices que no sirves para eso, me molesta que digas que no sirves para algo, pero me extraña que si ese fuera el caso como dices, nunca antes te hayas quedado en alguna materia similar

—Ah seee, todas en las que me quedé eran supuestamente mi fuerte. En fin, alguna vez mi suerte de esquivar los números se tendría que acabar. Tch, esa profesora me odia

Krista se rió— Seguramente es la menopausia

Ymir la miró ligeramente sorprendida. Cuando la conoció, jamás habría hecho ese tipo de comentarios, más bien propios de Fritz. Al contrario, la hubiera regañado de haberlos dicho ella. Pero ahora... Ymir sonrió de forma sarcástica tan propia de ella. Al parecer, se le estaban pegando algunas mañas suyas. Ya era tiempo de que Krista Lenz se soltara más, y era gracias a la chica de pecas y sólo a ella.

Triunfó el mal.

—Ja, bueno— dijo Ymir de repente —el asunto es si paso o no el examen complementario. Irá todo lo que aprendimos en el año en un sólo examen. Tch, no aprendí ni lo de este semestre ¿cómo voy a aprender lo de todo un año en un par de días antes?

—Sólo tranquilízate Ymir, podrás lograrlo ¡Luego nos reiremos cuando estemos en la universidad, nos espera enfermería!

A Ymir era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba. La universidad. Con Christa. Anhelaba estar con ella esos años. Seguir a su lado, indepedientemente de la carrera. Le gustaba todo aquello que iba con las ciencias, y a Krista también. Enfermería no era exactamente lo que quería, pero estaba bien para ella igualmente. Y sospechaba fuertemente que iba igual para Krista.

—Eres un as con los números, por eso no te preocupa— Ymir rió de manera indiferente, restándole importancia.

—Y tú, un as con lo teórico— aún así Krista tenía un promedio mucho mejor. —si estudiamos enfermería nos complementaríamos muy bien. Me ayudas con la teoría, te ayudo con los números... Y eso haré en caso de que repruebes.

¿Cuándo volvería a encontrar a alguien como Krista en ese lugar podrido al que llaman mundo?

La chica de pecas sonrió ligeramente, la misma sonrisa torcida y burlona. Palmeo a Krista en la cabeza, sólo para cubrir las emociones de su interior.

—Gracias, niña

—Mira quien habla... la chica a la que el chofer del bus llamó niña. Ymir, las dos parecemos de catorce años, si iremos al caso

—Touché

En el caso de Krista ese pequeño detalle era entendible, por su altura. Pero para Ymir era absurdo, no le hacia ninguna gracia que pese a sus un metro setenta y dos(que la convertían en la más alta de la clase), la confundieran con una puberta... o en el peor de los casos un puberto. Bueno, era cierto que era plana, pero ¿acaso no tenía curvas o qué?

—Ya sólo nos quedaría la graduación y el ensayo

—Que tedio— bostezó —menos mal la toga cubre todo. El vestido que me compraron mis padres hace años está ahí, al fondo del armario y ahí se quedará

Ahora Krista rió con simpatía —Nunca podrás escapar de usarlo, acuérdate del baile que viene después

—¿Te encanta arruinar mi felicidad verdad?

—¿Porqué eres así? —seguía riendo, era lo bueno de estar con Ymir, siempre la hacía reír, quiera ella o no —Desearía verte con vestido

—¿Ah?

—Pienso que... te verías muy hermosa

Ymir observó más detenidamente la orquídea amarilla del árbol de enfrente, nunca le pareció tan genial una flor así, en realidad. Esperaba que Lenz no notara el color en su rostro —Oh, vaya. Pues gracias— fue lo único que contestó.

—Eres hermosa Ymir, sólo que sé que los maquillajes, vestidos y tacones no van contigo

—Pues... s-sí, gracias por decirlo. Oye, al menos hagamos una fiesta fuera de tanto protocolo ¿no crees?— cambió de tema con una sonrisa algo tensa, no quería que su verguenza se notara más.

Krista sonrió divertida —No creas que en el baile no se van a descontrolar

—Ahhh seee— sonrió complacida. Ya quería que ese dichoso baile formal termine en una fiesta nivel "¿Qué paso ayer?". Algunas de esas ya Ymir las había vivido, y era divertido, cuando uno no era el involucrado —Ya hablaré a Connie para que meta de contrabando unas cuantas, Krista, no me mires así. Que sé que te gustaría participar

—Sabes que no, lo más probable es que termine cuidándote a ti y a los demás borrachos, como lo hace Reiner— dijo con una risita.

Justo tenía que aparecer ese...

Además la forma en que lo dijo, como complacida al decir su nombre. No le agradaba. Trato de disimular su antiguo malestar que volvía a erupcionar como fumarolas; casi imperceptible. Y cubrirlas con su típica cara de indiferente aburrimiento.

—Hey— decidió ser directa de una vez, y que todo acabara ya —Reiner, y tú ¿son algo?— preguntó con una sensación desagradable girando en el pecho.

Se notó que Lenz no esperaba esa pregunta —N...No, Ymir. Sólo... sólo somos amigos— se veía un poco nerviosa de repente. —¡No me mires así! ¡Es la verdad!

A su parecer, Krista estaba cubriendo algo. Notorio sólo para ella, Ymir Fritz. Pero dijo que no eran nada con cierta determinación, como si realmente quisiera creerlo. Pero, si ése no fuera el caso ¿qué ganaría la rubita mientiéndole,a ella, su mejor amiga? Nada. A Ymir le había contado cada secreto suyo, obviamente, más serios e importantes que simplemente confesar que había química entre cierto chico y ella.

—Nunca te conocí algún novio alguna vez, Krista

—Nadie me interesa, y no es como si realmente fuera afortunada en el amor

«Uy, dímelo a mí. Por como va mi vida, terminaré casándome conmigo misma»

La tarde finalmente pasó. No volvieron a hablar del tema. En su lugar sólo conversaron, y desde siempre, los problemas de amor no incluían. Casi nunca hablaban de eso.

Eran las seis, más o menos. Ymir caminó de vuelta a su casa, perdida por completo en su mente, aunque prefería evitar esas teorías suyas de su rubita con Reiner. Se apoyó un momento en la baranda del pequeño puente sobre el arroyo. Gracias a la lluvia de ayer, la temperatura descendió varios grados, pero claro, luego subiría hasta volverse asfixiante en medio del calor húmedo.

Si bien el clima del país de su abuelo era similar pero peor, Ymir lo prefería mil veces antes que al frío. Observó el arroyo, bastante limpio y transparente en comparación a otros de la ciudad. El atardecer lo enrojecía todo, como si una acuarela roja se disolviera en agua, como siempre pasaba después de la lluvia; y si aún quedaban nubes en el cielo. Le recordaba a cierta leyenda, una de las tantas contadas por su querido abuelo.

Todo lo que tenía en la mente en esos momentos era Krista, nada podía despegarla de su cabeza. Ahora no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo para ella.

 **Sobre que a Ymir le gustaba Bertholdt, bueno, eso se debe a que el BertholdtxYmir es mi placer culposo, lo admito. Pero mi otp es el Yumik** **uri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A estas alturas, sé que quizá no tenga perdón por la demora. Ah, la universidad agota física y mentalmente a las personas, me mantuvo bastante ocupada este tiempo ¡Pero en dos días estaré de vacaciones! Alégrense, que quizá pueda actualizar seguido. Como no me gusta excusarme, y ustedes quizá no quieran escuchar mis excusas, les dejo con el capítulo**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a la llama asesina, digo, Hajime Isayama**

Capítulo III

Fin del mundo

 _20 de diciembre, 2012_

Amaba trabajar en esa librería. Su madre prácticamente la había obligado a trabajar, de hecho, hacia bastante tiempo se lo exigía, incluso cuando aún no finalizaba el colegio. Quizá porque siempre pensó en Ymir con una vaga sin oficio ni beneficio, a pesar de que ni siquiera era realmente necesario.

Pero como ella no había ingresado a la universidad ya no tenía de otra. Le dieron dos opciones: trabajo o estudio. Decidió lo segundo, y no lo logró. Ni se sentía deprimida, ni sus padres le dijeron nada(por inusualmente sorpresivo y raro que suene), ya que la Universidad de Reconocimiento en el área de la salud era bastante estricta. Nada de lo cual sorprenderse, ya que solía ser así, y como muchos de los postulantes no aprobaba el examen de ingreso, tendría varias opciones para solicitarlo nuevamente el año próximo. A sus padres lo que les importaba era el esfuerzo; y su examen no estaba tampoco tan malo, pero si difícil, por lo que los señores Fritz entendieron.

Total, ni siquiera era mayor de edad, era como si siguiera en el colegio, recién el próximo año cumpliría dieciocho.

Era la misma universidad en que se había graduado Eskol. A él no le costó nada ingresar, alcanzando el total de puntos en el examen de admisión, algo casi milagroso. Por eso fue que sus padres no le bajaron el autoestima comparándola con él, con que siguiera los pasos del prestigioso médico Eskol Fritz era más que suficiente. Él fue como Mikasa Ackerman en su generación, misma chica que se encontraba ahora en la Facultad de Deportes de la Universidad de Reconocimiento.

Varios de sus excompañeros tampoco ingresaron, y otros se decidieron por la otra universidad restante, la Universidad de Eldia, al oeste de la ciudad. Era muy buena también, pero todos elegían la de Reconocimiento, por preferencia. Los que no aprobaron lo intentarían de nuevo, y un pequeño grupo se iría a la de Eldia.

Después de tener una mejor calificación que el promedio de rechazados, pero insuficiente para el ingreso, decidió tomarse como sabático lo que quedaba de año, respondiendo en sarcasmos y diciendo que había que pasarla en grande los pocos meses de vida que le quedaban al planeta. Y su mamá la cortó diciendo que mueva el culo y haga algo productivo, como si no se hubiera dejado las pestañas y la salud mental enterrando la cabeza en los libros para el examen.

Connie y Sasha(que reprobaron y no fue nada impresionante ni nuevo), más que nunca incluían el tema del fin de todos los tiempos en sus conversaciones. Connie bromeando como siempre, pero con más constancia, y Sasha empezaba a dejarlas reemplazándolas con una cierta preocupación y sospecha. Por un momento Ymir olvidó que ella era supersticiosa.

Se tomó esa bebida energizante solo porque sabía bien, y se recostó en la silla. Amaba el empleo sólo porque no debía atender a tanta gente, y le encantaba el ambiente de silencio. Le despejaba la mente. Annie solía aprovechar el empleo de su amiga, e Ymir la cubría cuando se llevaba más libros de los permitidos.

No pensó que el trabajo que le obligó a buscar su madre fuese tan bueno.

Vaya rareza.

Ese día hubo poca gente; un estudiante que no pasaba los doce años, un par de universitarios... y un joven extraño que pidió libros de la sección erótica(Ymir no pudo evitar una expresión descarada riéndose mentalmente del pobre).

—¿Seguro que eres mayor de edad?— le preguntó Ymir con sospecha y tratando de contener su tan conocida sonrisa burlona. No debía burlarse de los clientes, muy a su pesar.

—Por... por supuesto

—Esa barba de tres pelos no te ayudará

—¡Que soy mayor de edad!

—Bien, bien— su identificación decía que tenía 21, pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto. Ymir recordó que debía reírse de eso, pues le pasaba igual, y era frustrante. Al menos tenía su estatura para socorrerla; este muchacho sin embargo era más bajo que ella.

Trató de mantenerse seria, no vaya a ser que el karma la tomara con ella por burlarse de ese joven.

—Y tú no aparentas más de catorce...

Y ahí estaba el puto de nuevo.

—¿Los vas a llevar o no, otaku?— suspiró, armándose de paciencia, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— inquirió el chico. Pues... se notaba a leguas, con esos lentes, ese cabello oscuro desgreñado, y esa mochila llena de pines; que acrecentaba aún más su aspecto de adolescente.

—Emmm... Intuición

Fuera de esa clase de clientes, sí, le terminó gustando ese trabajo. Observó la hora, eran las tres de la tarde; Armin, ingresado en Criminología y Críminalística en la Universidad de Reconocimiento, le había dicho que iría a buscar un par de libros apenas pudiera. Ymir sabía a lo que se refería por un "par de libros".

Hablaba de casi la librería entera.

A Armin Arlert, el peor de la clase en educación física, pero un as que superaba de lejos a Mikasa en números y teoría por igual, no le bastaba con la biblioteca local, e iba a la librería al dos por tres. Ymir ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo vio en la semana.

Pero no le molestaba. Se podría decir que de la clase 1.04 era de los pocos que hasta le caía bien, era cordial y educado, y le recordaba un poco a sí misma. Siempre supuso que el chico rubio tenía mucho más potencial del que se veía, pero siempre, siempre, a la sombra de Mikasa. Todo porque el colegio se caracterizaba por los deportes más que nada, así, le costaba sobresalir. Algo parecido a ella con Eskol. Y tenían problemas de autoestima por eso mismo. Cada uno a su manera, mientras que esa vocecita parloteaba siempre en la cabeza de Armin; Ymir sabía más o menos callarla, la había callado, e ignorado su presencia por años, hasta el punto de olvidarla. Y había vuelto con Bertholtd Hoover, vuelto con Marcel Galliard, y ahora, por último con más intensidad, con Krista Lenz.

Con la diferencia que Ymir no demostró cuánto valía apenas terminara la escuela e ingresara en los primeros lugares de la Universidad de Reconocimiento. Los problemas de autoestima de Armin Arlert terminaron por siempre allí. Ahora era imparable. Pero Ymir allí se quedó. No era no haber ingresado lo que le afligía, era que aunque hiciera todo lo posible y estuve allí, en esa uiniversidad, no lograría nada demasiado impresionante.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

Si Armin hubiese ido a Medicina, superaría a Eskol con creces. Pensar en eso le hacía sentirse bien.

—¡H-Hola Ymir!

Hablando del rey de Roma. Un tintineo de la campanilla encima de la puerta de vidrio y madera le indicó la llegada de Armin Arlert. Estaba abrigado con una bufanda pese a que el clima supuestamente invernal no pasaba de ser fresco a la hora de la tarde, mientras el resto del día la temperatura seguía cálida. El reloj de pared marcaba las tres y diez de la tarde.

Ymir dejó el celular donde le mensajeaba a Krista y jodía a Annie a un costado en la pequeña mesa de recepción, se negaba a cambiar su Nokia de color lila.

Era una suerte saber que Krista había dejado de hablar con Reiner apenas las clases terminaron, ella nunca se lo contó, sólo lo dedujo por su comportamiento. Se pegaba tanto a ella como lo hacia antes de la interferencia de Reiner en sus vidas.

Era ella quien se pegaba a Ymir, no al revés, como algunos creían.

—Hola, ex-trapito— Armin hizo una leve mueca. Era mejor que ser llamado «trapito» sin duda, pero ya sabía que Ymir bromeaba, algo cruelmente, pero era broma. Esa crueldad no existía con Krista. No por eso paraba de molestarla, tampoco. —Aquí tienes, tus cinco libros de criminología

Armin ajustó sus lentes y sonrió —¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias Ymir!

—No me agradezcas Arlert, parece que andas teniendo tiempo últimamente— echó una ojeada al chico, se había cortado el cabello(no demasiado), había crecido (mientras que el resto no cambió nada en esos meses, incluyendo, por desgracia, al Krilin de la clase, osea Connie), además de haber empezado a usar lentes desde hace un mes, luego de que descubriera que tenía cansancio visual.

Parecía como si la testosterona de su cuerpo empezara a activarse recién ahora, aparentaba catorce años como ella, pero por lo menos ya no parecía vagamente una chica. Ymir no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto; esa apariencia anterior no le atraía en lo más mínimo por mucho parecido que tuviera con Krista. Y ahora, le encontraba bastante atractivo de repente. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, o dos:

Amaba a Krista por lo que era, ni por su género y ni por otra cosa.

Y, al parecer, no había perdido completamente su heterosexualidad. Que estuviera a dieta por Lenz no significaba que podía dejar de ver el menú. Aunque de cualquier manera, no le iba a los shotas.

—Este mes, sí. Y debo aprovecharlo, se pondrá más pesado en octubre, más o menos hasta Navidad— dijo echando una mirada a la portada de "La ciencia contra el crimen".

—Mis pésame— Armin rió ante el comentario, Ymir sabía que sería pan comido para él.

—Me gusta demasiado, así que no me importa. No podemos lograr nada si no sacrificamos nada, y no Ymir, no digas que haberte sacrificado estudiando para el ingreso no lo valió— mencionó cuando vio que Ymir abría la boca para replicar. Le tenía suficiente confianza para contarle aquello a Armin —No era lo que realmente querías ¿cierto? Entre los de la clase, eras una de las que más se destacó acádemicamente

Ymir soltó un suspiro pesado. Lo único que le contó a Armin fue que reprobó.

—Joder, eres demasiado perceptivo... Oh ¿qué es lo que digo? Por algo eres el Mesías de tu carrera...

Armin movió las manos frenéticamente, en negación —¡No, no, para nada! ¡Tampoco así!

—Sí, no es lo que realmente quería. No es que tampoco Enfermería me sea indiferente, es sólo que...

—¿No será por Krista?— Maldito shota. Ymir sabía muy bien que posiblemente se dio cuenta. ¿¡Posiblemente!? ¡Se dio cuenta! ¡Valía más afirmarlo, que decir sólo un "posiblemente"! El fue uno de los que se dio cuenta del enamoramiento de Bertholdt por Annie. Se lo mencionó a él abiertamente una vez un día tranquilo en que Armin, Bertholdt e Ymir trataban de resolver un trabajo grupal de matemáticas. Armin hizo un comentario sobre Annie, y enseguida el chico rubio y la chica de pecas vieron a Bertholdt enrojecer como un tomate, y su aspecto nervioso(que traía desde primer año, cuando Annie terminó en la misma clase que él) se marcó más y empezó a sudar, balbuceando negativas.

Pero no, Ymir era mucho menos evidente.

—¡Claro que no! No es por ella— era una verdad a medias, ciertamente.

—¿No es sólo tu amiga, no?— Ymir se calló. Pero no estaba sorprendida, ni lo fingiría. Sólo se mantuvo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño —Ymir, yo no soy homofóbico, al contrario...

—Quizá lo supiste rápido, Arlert ¿Para qué fingir o disimularlo ahora? Por eso sé que no lo eres, me hubieses mirado con asco desde el comienzo, de ser así— Ymir resopló —Y no soy homo ¡ni tampoco bi! No sé ni qué soy...

Armin le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque mezclada con cierta amabilidad —En realidad, me di cuenta hace poco, por una vez que miraste a Reiner tan mal, precisamente, como si te hubiera robado a tu novia... o novio, ya que dices que no eres ni bisexual... —«O como si se hubiera enterado que la grabaron y tomaron un millón de fotos de lo que hizo en la graduación» pensó. Agradecía hasta cierto punto de que Ymir no se hubiese acordado o enterado de nada de lo acontecido hace varios meses, o correría sangre.

—Tch... ese gorila... Bueno, no es tanto por Krista, es por mi familia, ya sabes que mi hermano mayor es doctor, pero no me malinterpretas. No soy del tipo de persona que hace las cosas por sentirse obligada; te das cuenta. Me interesaba Enfermería, pero ¿cómo decirlo? No me llenaba

El chico rubio la miró con cierta atención, la analizaba. Decidió hacerle una simple pregunta:

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Dime lo que sea, no importa si te suena ridículo

Ymir parpadeó. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunció el ceño y miró hacia adelante, sin realmente visualizar nada, pasaba cuando pensaba profundamente en algo. Era un gesto que compartía con Eskol. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero no tan fácil de responder para alguien como ella, que nunca tuvo nada bien definido. Pensó en todo lo que le gustaba, absolutamente todo.

Hasta que abrió la boca, al cabo de unos segundos —La ciencia, los animales, las plantas. Ah, la fotografía— eso último nunca le dijo a nadie, ni a Krista —Y escribir

Armin sonrió de nuevo, complacido —Eso suena muy bien, en realidad...— Estaba a punto de mencionar algo más cuando sonó el teléfono de Ymir. Ella lo levantó con fastidio y observó la pantalla.

La conversación con Armin se había vuelto interesante y más vale que Connie tuviera un buen motivo para molestar.

 _21 de diciembre, 2012_

Ymir subestimó al clima de diciembre. Durante la noche la temperatura bajó lo suficiente para que se dejara llevar por el frío y no por el orgullo. Y decidió abrigarse con lo que primero encontró escondido en el fondo su armario. Ahora había salido a la calle, rumbo al café donde Connie le había avisado que sería la reunión del grupito de la clase 1.04.

Krista le había dicho que saldría del trabajo, e iría directamente allí. Tenía mucho más permiso desde que empezó a trabajar en aquella florería, Ymir hubiese querido trabajar allí también. Sólo porque le gustaban las flores, y por Krista. Pero nadie, ni Lenz debía saber que tenía ese lado suave. Sospechaba además, que Krista quería pasar sola un tiempo.

Ymir estaba preocupada por ella; la chica baja tampoco ingresó a la universidad. Y tampoco era como Ymir. Así que temía que cayera en una depresión por eso mismo. Los primeros días sólo quiso estar con Ymir y nadie más. Se aisló de las redes sociales y solía exhibirle a cualquier persona que no fuese Fritz una sonrisa falsa. Odiaba esa falsa amabilidad que mostraba cuando se sentía triste, odiaba que quisiera ocultarlo de esa forma, aunque ella era la menos indicada para pensar de esa manera.

Pero al menos, la chica de pecas era sincera con sí misma.

Quería que la rubia lo fuese también, que le hiciera entender a los demás que no siempre estaría para todos, que tenía su espacio, que tenía el derecho de mostrarse infeliz.

La familia Reiss también era su preocupación. No era como la suya, pero no sabía qué era exactamente lo peor, que nunca toleraran un solo error(como los Fritz) o que ignoraban por completo todo lo que tuviese que ver con Krista.

Como si no valiera la pena o no importara nada.

Como si no existiera.

Un brisa sopló y la chica trató de contener un escalofrío. Cómo odiaba el frío. Su chaqueta la abrigaba bien, pero era su cara congelada lo que afectaba. Odiaba abrigarse, más que al frío, por su orgullo, y por ese mismo orgullo se negaba a llevar una bufanda ¿Como Mikasa, que nunca se quitaba su bufanda roja regalo de Eren, aún si hiciera cuarenta grados? ¿Parecerse a ella? Nunca.

No tenía nada en contra suya, pero no, definitivamente no.

El cielo estaba nublado, sin embargo, el pronóstico había dejado en claro desde hace días que no llovería y mucho menos, caería nieve, pero nunca confiaba en las noticias. A veces el clima se mostraba totalmente troll; por muy buenos meteorólogos que hubieran en el país, a veces sorprendía con fenómenos inesperados. Recordaba lo más épico desde algunos años; cuando estaba en séptimo grado y salía de la escuela con Annie; ese día se anunciaba que habría un cielo despejado, que las tormentas del sur tomarían un rumbo hacia el oeste, y que los ciudadanos podían realizar sus actividades tranquilos. Eran noticias importantes, al menos para Rose, donde aparecían raudales después de las lluvias en algunas partes de la ciudad. Ser arrastrado por un raudal no era divertido, aunque Zeke, el mejor amigo de su hermano, lo encontraba gracioso.

Ese día, a las tres y media de la tarde, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y un sopló un fuerte viento. No vinieron ninguna de las tormentas del sur, en su lugar, los habitantes de la ajetreada ciudad se encontraron atónitos, mientras veían al tornado comenzar a bajar en el horizonte, hacia un lugar despejado que sólo contaba con una carretera que iba a las pequeñas zonas rurales.

Para Ymir, fue malditamente épico. Annie apenas se había inmutado. Y todo el resto del común denominador, o murmuraba, o grababa con las cámaras de sus celulares. Alguno que otro, con su recién surgido Iphone.

Resulta que esa no era zona de tornados...

La primera ola de frío invernal no aminoraba para nada la animosidad del ambiente pre navideño. Luces de uno o varios colores, niños alegres alrededor de sujetos vestidos de Papá Noel y demasiados pinos altos. Afiches de descuento por las fechas abundaban por las paredes, hasta que Ymir se topó con la publicidad del café donde estaba la ex clase 1.04, que anunciaba capucchinos.

Tentador.

No supo de quien fue la idea de reunirse allí, pero contaba con su gratitud.

—¡Hey, Hierba venenosa!— Eren, el intenso de la clase, se levantó y sacudió su brazo en señal de saludo.

Ymir sonrió, medio en burla, medio en alegría. No veía a la mayoría de los chicos desde la graduación, o lo que recordaba de ésta. Sus recuerdos de ese evento estaban más o menos borrosos.

—¡Suicida!— exclamó.

Habían dos mesas que decidieron juntar. Y ahí estaban, con tazas humeantes de café, capucchinos(como Ymir) y chocolate caliente(estaba reconsiderando comprarse una de esas). Vio también a un par de almas comprarse medio kilo de helado cada uno y comérselo pese al clima. Por mucho que le gustase el helado, Ymir no tocaría nada con una temperatura inferior a diez grados cuando era invierno.

Todavía faltaban Krista, Bertholdt... y Reiner.

Ymir esperaba no verlo.

—¿Sigues queriendo Ingeniería en alimentación, Sasha?— le preguntó Jean, quien apenas pidió un café con leche y una factura. Le alegraba juntarse con todos esos idiotas, pero hubiese preferido que estuvieran en un bar, después de todo la mayoría era mayor de edad. Pero era imposible. Se le notaba esa ligera decepción en la cara.

—Ahh— Sasha suspiró, desanimada —sí, sí quiero, pero...

—Matemáticas— concluyó Connie, concentrado en helado granizado.

—Eso, no pensé que las tuviera

—Yo tampoco pensé que Psicología las tuviera, pero aquí me ven— interrumpió Jaegar, removiéndose en su asiento mullido.

Ymir, la miró extrañada, luego terminó tragando su dona rellena, como si viera a una Annie sonriendo. Y el resto del grupito, imitó las mismas acciones de Ymir, en gracioso efecto dominó.

—¿Qué?— inquirió Eren.

—Es que, espera. Tú, Eren Jaeger, el sujeto con problemas de ira y el más impulsivo que he conocido en toda mi jodida vida... ¿psicólogo?— dijo Ymir, no dando crédito.

—Déjalo ya Ymir— dijo Connie— que haga lo que quiera. Tiene derecho a escoger cómo pasar sus últimos momentos de vida

Ymir miró a su amigo confundida, luego cayó en cuenta de la fecha: 21 de diciembre de 2012 ¿cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta al instante? Vio los memes de Vegeta y Gokú luchando en el cielo, meteoritos "cayendo" sobre diversas partes del mundo, los polos invirtiéndose, los ovnis, etc, desde que se levantó en la mañana.

Ahora entendía, Connie fue el que los reunió a todos, no el que avisó de la reunión. Una perfecta forma de reunirlos a todos con la broma sobre pasar todos juntos sus últimos momentos.

—¡Se acabó Connie, el fin del mundo se suspende por mal tiempo!— se burló Ymir con voz de comentarista de noticias señalando con el pulgar hacia una de las grandes ventanas de vidrio, dónde se veía perfectamente el cielo nublado.

Los adolescentes empezaron a reír.

—¡De cualquier manera existe Gokú!— exclamó Connie con ademanes teatrales.

Más risas. Annie intentó ocultar que le causó gracia.

—Ay Sasha, no me digas que tienes miedo ¿o lo tienes?— cayó en cuenta Jean, cuando terminó de reír, al notar la sonrisa nerviosa de Blaus.

Cierto, ella era supersticiosa.

—Existe Gokú, Sasha

—Sobreviviremos todos— dijo una voz dulce, divertida —luego sólo nos quedará sobrevivir a los exámenes de ingreso del próximo año.

Ymir se dio la vuelta, se quedo un rato con la mente en blanco ante la apariencia de Krista, y le dedicó una sonrisa, siempre más suave de las que estaba expresando antes de su llegada. Krista se veía fenomenal con ese suéter beige, esa falda oscura y medias largas y abrigadoras de color negro. Su rostro estaba algo enrojecido por el frío.

OMG

Que vista, Ymir Fritz, que vista.

Todo el grupito interrumpió sus risas ante su llegada, un par de chicos tragó saliva. Hasta Sasha olvidó su ensimismamiento sobre el fin de los tiempos que tendría lugar supuestamente ese mismo día, y observó a Krista e Ymir. Mejor dicho la reacción de Ymir. Armin Arlert, de igual forma, no se perdía ningún detalle. Pero el lo analizaba todo de una forma parecida a la lógica matemática; cada ligero movimiento de los músculos faciales, gestos con las manos, la tonalidad de la voz. Y por supuesto, el importante detalle de las miradas. Annie, miró con simpleza a Ymir, luego a Krista, de nuevo a Ymir.

Connie fingió una tos.

—¡Hola, Krista! ¡Por fin llegas! Al menos, tú llegas... faltan Bertl y Reiner... Ah, debo escribirles al celular

Mikasa, que poco y nada habló desde que llegó, se acomodó su bufanda roja, única vez en el año en que la prenda no quedaba fuera de lugar, y expresó con voz tranquila:

—Más vale, Krista. La próxima temporada de The Walking Dead es en febrero...

Luego de otro corto periodo de tiempo, los demás asintieron y murmuraron.

Los chicos se estaban empezando a animar desde que Connie mencionó sobre la posibilidad de ir al bar esa noche. Y sólo esa noche, ya que se acercaba Navidad y la mayoría de las familias de los presentes querían que pasaran también los días previos con ellos, sin contar que Sasha y Connie volverían a sus lugares de origen; Sasha a Dauper, un pueblo que había empezado como un asentamiento regular de cazadores, que con el tiempo y las leyes de caza, se empezó a acostumbrar a otro estilo de vida, pero sin duda, el recuerdo y tradición de la cazería era todavía característico. Connie volvería a Ragako, dónde estaban sus tíos, primos y el resto de su numerosa parentela, un pueblo pequeño, algo más modernizado que Dauper, pero con tradiciones aún rurales.

Marco se iría al otro lado de la ciudad, quizá hasta enero. Una lástima, porque todos eran libres para salir a donde se les pegue su gana cuando llegaba Año Nuevo, no así en Navidad. No era el caso de todos, como Jean, que preferiría ir a pasar la Navidad con sus primos o escaparse con sus amigos(no tenía novia, y Mikasa no le daba ni la hora). Ymir tenía entendido que tenía cierta fricción con su mamá.

Eren había empezado a discutir con Jean sobre el nuevo videojuego online, "Attack on Titan" o algo así se llamaba. Para su ligero asombro, Armin ingresó en la discusión, empezando a argumentar sobre el videojuego, y los había destrozado. Luego de eso, Eren y Jean decidieron que a estas alturas ya no tenía sentido discutir algo en que habían perdido. Luego de que la discusión pasara a volverse más o menos una conversación civilizada, Mikasa empezó con sus propios argumentos sobre el videojuego, a su manera algo seca, por supuesto.

Si estaba Mikasa dentro de un debate de videojuegos, era porque debía ser realmente interesante.

Lo que faltaba, ahora Sasha había empezado a hablar de titanes. Si mal no recordaba, Sasha la solía llamar «titán». Tratándose de la chica papa, sabía que no se trataba de algún insulto, ella era igual que Krista, no era maleducada. Quizá, quien sabe, le echaría una mirada al dichoso videojuego.

Los demás chicos charlaban animadamente, ahora de las anécdotas escolares de hacía tres años. Ymir recién había llegado al colegio hace casi dos, así que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. Se oía divertido, igualmente. Krista estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su celular táctil ¿A quien rayos le estaba escribiendo? Solía pensar a menudo que la rubia tenía el aparato ése de adorno, nunca lo usaba y menos cuando habían conversaciones entre cierta cantidad de conocidos. Ymir se acercó a la pantalla a propósito para molestarla. Krista escondió el celular aplástandolo suavemente contra ella y le sonrió divertida.

—Ymir ¿qué miras? ¡no seas curiosa!

La chica de pecas miró a Lenz fijamente. No se había percatado hasta ahora de que estaba de buen humor, un extraño buen humor si le permitían pensar con más detenimiento. No tenía que ver con el reencuentro de los chicos. Era un brillo en los ojos que tenía Lenz, que la hacía sentirse algo insegura.

¿Qué era?

—¿Ymir?— preguntó Krista con extrañeza. La adolescente parpadeó.

—No, nada. En serio, no es nada

Inconscientemente, sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y empezó a juguetear con él. Krista se quedó mirando al Nokia.

—Desde que te conozco lo tienes

—Ajá— dijo distraídamente mientras lo seguía moviendo, de una manera que a Krista le recordaba al golpeteo que hacia con sus dedos sobre la mesa o sus piernas frecuentemente. Lo mismo le pasaba con cierto movimiento que solía hacer con una de sus piernas(por lo general la derecha) y con sus pies. Tenía bastante energía nerviosa al parecer.

Momento ¿desde cuando la conocía tan bien?

Krista no había dejado su teléfono en paz en todo lo que restaba de la tarde. E Ymir tampoco el suyo, como medio distractor. Tenía una mala sensación desde que notó todo eso en Krista. Las dos tampoco parecían interesadas en sus ex compañeros.

Annie dio un ligero suspiro y observó a su mejor amiga. No estaba así cuando llegó ¿que le pasó?. Ella no conocía tan bien a Krista, si no es que nada más allá del exterior, no notaba ese cambio con el uso del celular. Armin de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a los dos, un poco confundido. Sasha, que antes estaba más o menos al pendiente de todo, ahora estaba concentradísima en el videojuego del celular de Jean con la boca llena de un enorme sándwich de jamón y queso que sostenía en su mano. Olvidaba de repente tragar, y así, con las mejillas llenas de comida, observaba el celular y ahogaba expresiones de emoción junto con Mikasa, Eren, Armin y el mismo Jean. Estaban los cinco acurrucados como marmotas observando.

Annie los miró una vez, luego se hizo la desentendida. Los miró una vez más, y volvió de nuevo a su sitio. El ciclo se repitió unas dos veces más. De pronto parecía muy interesada...

—Hey, Ymir, tendré que irme— Krista miró de nueva cuenta la pantalla, pero sólo fue un instante.

—¿Ya?— preguntó, ocultando la molestia que sentía de no pasar más tiempo con Lenz.

—Y tengo algo que decirte...

Un muchacho muy alto entró al acogedor local, tenía la alargada nariz enrojecida del frío. Otro chico, rubio y fornido, entró detrás.

Los adolescentes de las dos mesas de giraron.

—¡Bertholtd! ¡Reiner!

Luego de las quejas de Connie, las sonrisas avergonzadas de Bertholdt y la excusa sobre el trabajo de Reiner.

Ymir Fritz de pronto tuvo mala espina. Muy, muy, muy mala espina. Cuando Reiner miró hacia Krista, y ambos sonrieron, algo en su interior se contrajo de forma poco agradable. Reiner saludó con cortesía a Ymir y Krista se levantó del asiento.

—Quedé con Reiner hoy, Ymir... se podría decir que empezaremos a salir

—Oh, ya veo— dijo Ymir Fritz, de una forma tan seca como lo diría su amiga Annie.

Ymir sintió como si tuviera una nada agraciada revelación divina. Esto era una broma cruel, demasiado cruel. Ese día, 21 de diciembre de 2012, Ymir lo consideraría como, efectivamente, el fin del mundo.

Después de todo, se cumplió una profecía. No de la manera que cualquier otra persona pensaría. Pero algo habría de llegar a su final ese día.

Ymir lo sabía.

Esto, no era el Karma, no, el Karma era justo a pesar de su crueldad. Esto, esto que sentía en este momento, sólo le hacía pensar a quien le hizo tanto daño como para que le pasara esto.

A nadie.

Parpadeó, pero se sentía en una nebulosa en la cual no podía reaccionar ni con ira ni tristeza. Segundos después se dio cuenta que eso era estar en Shock, y que sólo la protegería unos minutos más.

Una fecha y una frase se quedó grabada en su cabeza.

 _El mundo llegará a su fin el 21 de diciembre de 2012._

 **Ay...**

 **Soy cruel, lo admito. No me culpen a mí, sino a la llama y su mala influencia sobre mí**

 **Ok no...**

 **Seizuru: siento no poder contestar antes... pero no sabes lo mucho que me emociona que digas que el primer cap te atrapó, en serio, no te imaginas. Es mucho para mí, más que nada como ficker novata. Muchas gracias**

 **Okami-AIK: y eso que yo no odio a Reiner xD en realidad, amo al trío RBA, pero era necesario el antagonismo de mi Reiner xD agradezco que te parezca interesante, en serio, me esforzaré para que lo sea aún más**

 **Nekkosixx: Te pareció hermoso? En serio? Gracias! :D**

 **Eyrian1494: Aquí tienes el siguiente xD aunque este estuvo fuerte, no te preocupes, las cosas entre éstas dos se solucionaran(?**

 **Oh sí, quizá les complazca saber que actualizaré o trataré de actualizar más pronto(? Nos vemos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a la llama que me hizo sufrir y elevarme el hype esta semana... que bonita forma de despedir el año...**

Capítulo IV

Interior 104

 _23 de diciembre, 2017_

" _Despacito, déjame respirar tu cuello despacito, deja_ _que te_ _diga cosas a_ _l oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmi..._ _"_

Ymir apagó bruscamente la radio del auto de su amigo.

—¡Con un demonio, Connie! ¡Estoy hasta la madre de _Despacito_!— rugió Ymir.

No tenía nada en contra de la canción, tenía buen ritmo y todo para bailar. Pero hace unos meses atrás tenía que aguantarse el que sonara en todos lados; si no era en la oficina, era en la casa de su vecino o en el supermercado. Ni hablar del bar al donde iba de vez en cuando. O cuando sus primos iban a su casa y ponían la radio o el televisor en ese canal de vídeoclips musicales. También casualmente olvidaban ponerle auriculares a sus teléfonos.

—¡Hey, tampoco para que te pongas así!— protestó su mejor amigo —¡ya la cambio, ya la cambio!

Y volvió a encender la radio, pero cambió de emisora, y se encontraron escuchando a _Maroon 5_. Ymir no era muy fanática de la banda, pero sí gustaba de algunas canciones. La otra vez Connie y ella coincidieron en algo: iban a casarse solo para que _Maroon 5_ aparezca cantando _Sugar_.

Connie, que se había conseguido un económico pero perfectamente funcional auto, esa mañana decidió llevarla a su trabajo, el suyo no quedaba muy lejos del de la chica pecosa. Luego, cuando terminaran sus turnos, la iba a ayudar a establecerse en el departamento que había logrado conseguir. Sí, por fin Ymir sentiría la inmensa sensación de libertad de la independencia, tal como la sentirían igual de pronto Springer y Annie Leondhardt

Lo malo es que el hogar familiar del chico quedaba a dos cuadras del departamento, y no sólo se vería obligado a llevar a Ymir, sino también a la rubia mal encarada.

Y eso, era solo el principio.

Hasta recordaba suplicarle a Ymir compartir el departamento. Ella y Annie habían decidido por lo sano compartir un departamento y dividir los gastos. Los motivos de distanciarse de la vida que tenían con sus familias era perfectamente justificable para Connie Springer. La independencia era algo que querían desde hacía años, y como tenían el mismo objetivo, habían terminado por escoger ese lugar en Karanese, no muy lejos de la ciudad María.

Por el lado de Connie, simplemente quería demostrar a sus padres podía estar bien por su cuenta, con un trabajo estable y su propia vivienda; disfrazaba esto bajo un intento de presunción hacia el resto de sus familiares y los conocidos de su pueblo.

Sus objetivos siempre fueron distintos a los de las chicas.

Sin embargo, Ymir, después de la vida que habían llevado en los últimos años, dudaba de su sentido de responsabilidad. Eso fue una cosa. La otra cosa era: ¿un hombre, compartiendo departamento con dos mujeres? Tanto la chica pecosa como la rubia sabían que no pasaría nada, absolutamente nada, por difícil que fuera creerlo. Connie e Ymir era como hermanos.

El asunto era Annie Leondhardt.

Tampoco pasaría nada con ella. Lo que pasaba era que Annie le inspiraba cierto temor, a pesar de que se volvieron bastante unidos los tres desde hace un buen tiempo, Ymir fue el medio que los unió, porque las personalidades de Springer y Leondhardt más opuestas no podían ser. Pero Ymir se complementaba perfectamente con los dos. Y ahí terminaron como los tres mosqueteros. Un trío bastante particular, diría quien los viera.

Y si vivían los tres en dicho lugar, pensarían mal.

A Connie le convendría, por su vida de eterno forever alone... si sus familiares no pensaran que Sasha era su novia. Su mamá lo pensaba, pese a que su hijo lo negaba a muerte. Y si descubría que le estaba siendo "infiel", no con una, sino con dos chicas y que encima vivía con ellas ...

Sería el inicio del desastre.

Que a Ymir le valía verga y más que nada a Annie también.

Bueno, Ymir le dijo que era culpa de su madre por pensar cosas que no son con la chica de las patatas, pero sabía cómo era Connie, nunca la iba a contradecir.

Recordaba la vez en que apareció en el parque cerca del trabajo donde solían ir con Annie y les suplicó que las dejaran vivir con ellas. Vez en que terminó con un golpe en la cabeza de Ymir Fritz y una llave que lo estaba poniendo morado cortesía de Annie Leondhardt. Hasta que mencionó la economía de los tres si compartían el departamento. No sería mitad y mitad, entraría la parte del chico también. Eso las dejó pensando unos cuantos minutos, luego conversaron entre sí. Y segundos después, las convenció por completo.

Ymir se mudaría esa misma tarde, Annie al día siguiente y Connie, reacio a no pasar la Navidad en familia, sería el último en instalarse.

Después de una canción de _Fall Out Boys_ , se encontraron de vuelta con el indeseable: _Despacito_.

—Connie ...

—¡Por esta vez déjalo, sólo por esta vez, te lo juro!

Ymir dio un suspiro —Ni siquiera entiendes bien lo que dice

—Oh vamos Ymir, suena excelente

—No dice gran cosa— dijo indiferente, pero Connie sabía que estaba molesta. Había olvidado que Ymir entendía perfectamente el español. —Está bien, déjalo, pero sólo esta vez ¿ok?

—Ok— dijo complacido, pero con cierta resignación. Joder, esa Ymir se comportaba como si fuera la dueña del auto.

 _Minutos después ..._

— _"¡_ _Des-pa-cito!_ _¡Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico!_ _¡Hasta que las olas griten «¡Ay Bendito!» ¡Para que mi sello se quede contigo!_ _"_ — Los dos terminaron cantando a un buen volumen, Connie tenía cierta dificultad para pronunciar ciertas palabras, sin embargo Ymir cantaba con mucha fluidez. Tenía buena voz, a pesar de que nunca cantaba en público.

—¿No que no te gustaba?— inquirió con una sonrisa burlesca al notar como el cuerpo de Ymir parecía estar al ritmo de la canción, cuando le echó una leve ojeada. Inmediatamente después volvió a enfocar su vista en el tránsito congestionado de las 7:33 de la mañana.

—Y no me gusta, Springer— corroboró, deteniendo el ligero movimiento de su cuerpo. Ahora solo movía los dedos sobre la cartera de cuero negro que se había visto obligada a usar en el trabajo. No era su estilo para nada, pero a estas alturas de su vida supuestamente adulta, sabía que la imagen contaba mucho, más que nada en los medios de comunicación, aún si nadie tenía que fotografiarla (al contrario, era ella la fotógrafa cuando Bertholdt no estaba disponible) y solo escribía artículos. Vaya que extrañaba ese aspecto de su vida adolescente y universitaria, donde no importaba como carajo se vistiera.

—No parece— mencionó Springer, girando en una esquina.

—Culpa al maldito ritmo— masculló —Igual, ya pasó de moda, así que ya no es tan irritante, ya no lo oigo en todos lados

Era gracioso como se terminaba cantando algo detestado, para su desgracia, pero prefería mil veces _Despacito_ a las canciones románticas o las típicas de las épocas navideñas. Al revés de la mayoría, Ymir agradecía trabajar hasta el medio día del veinticuatro. Así no tenía que soportar toda esa gente y su animosidad.

No le gustaba la Navidad.

A ver, posiblemente en Nochebuena, felicitaría más que nada por obligación a sus padres, y con sinceridad a la familia de su hermano. Era un día en que no quería verle la cara a nadie, y cuando Ymir Fritz decía nadie, era nadie. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ir junto a su hermano ese día, lo que ella quería era quedarse encerrada en su habitación con una confortable calefacción, chocolate y comida chatarra, viendo películas, apartada de toda vida social. Lejos del celular y la PC que usaba obligatoriamente debido al trabajo.

Y posiblemente eso haría, tenía que ordenar el departamento de todas formas, era esa precisamente su excusa para no ver a sus familiares. Debía reconsiderar un detalle: el frío, saldría por ahí si no hacía tanto frío. Hace tiempo tenía ganas de salir de fiesta, nunca lo había hecho en Navidad por respeto a la fecha. Pero si esta no le gustaba y sus conocidos también lo hacían ¿que problema habría en que ella también lo hiciera? Nadie le reclamaría.

Ymir bajó del auto de su amigo. Su respiración generaba un conocido vapor que le divertía en su infancia, observó la nieve acumulada a un lado de la entrada. Ese año nevó antes de lo que normalmente tenía habituados a los ciudadanos; cerca de tres semanas antes, pues las primeras nevadas llegaban con el Año Nuevo, y por lo general se iban rápido, para febrero las nevadas eran casi inexistentes. Para mediados de marzo; ni en sueños.

Al llegar a su cubículo se quitó el abrigo, dejó a un costado del escritorio su darks bolso, se sentó frente a la computadora redactando un par de artículos referentes a la farándula local, tomó un poco de su café, y siguió escribiendo. Una supuesta "modelo" metida en líos con un futbolista, otra pelea de actrices por malos comentarios de una hacia la otra, que un cantante fue descubierto con drogas, que fulanita contra menganita, etc, etc. Saludó a Petra, su amable compañera de trabajo, le hizo una mueca amistosa a Auruo (que fue devuelta). Y de nuevo a los fastidiosos artículos. Joder.

La entrada era a las ocho, faltaban quince minutos. Ni rastro de Annie. Seguro su amado gato volvió a escapar y tendría a la rubia con el corazón en la boca. Esa bolita de pelos era lo único que hacía que Annie se preocupara innecesariamente. Suspiró con pesadez, ese gato pronto estaría recorriendo el departamento; Annie no se mudaría sin él.

Ymir amaba a los animales, pero ese gato... como que ella y él no congeniaban. Ya se imaginaba sacándole pelos blancos y anaranjados a su ropa.

¿Y dónde quedaría Wilson, su hámster en esto? Porque Ymir Fritz tampoco se iría a ningún lado sin él.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Annie apareció, con aspecto ligeramente agitado.

—¿Tu bola de pelos volvió a escapar, no? Narizona enana

Annie se acomodó un largo mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, mientras exhalaba con cansancio.

—Sí

Ymir rodó sus ojos café claro —Me lo suponía

—Estaba en la casa de Mina, en el árbol, huía de su enorme perro— Annie se permitía ser algo dramática con su gato. Ni Ymir era así con Wilson. Y eso que Wilson sólo era un animalito pequeño con menos defensa que ese miserable gato(Ella jamás se atrevería a llamarlo así frente a la chica rubia). Annie colocaba su abrigo azul marino junto al de Ymir.

«¿Y esto es lo que tendré que soportar cuando me mude?»

Ah, y ese perro enorme al que se refería Annie no era más que un beagle que no mataba ni a una mosca.

La mañana había empezado a transcurrir rápido, revisó un par de artículos para su jefe, ese desgraciado de pelo negro, ese que también era un maldito enano y mal encarado como su amiga. Y lo gracioso es que resultaba más enano en comparación a otros hombres que Annie en comparación a otras mujeres. El sujeto no medía más allá de metro sesenta, y Annie había crecido hasta el metro cincuenta y siete.

Era obsesivo por la limpieza y la ortografía. Ah, y por la puntualidad. Ymir cumplía a la perfección con todo eso. Y era tan poco simpático que seguía dándole gracia por lo mismo. Bien, Ymir no le iba a hacer bullying por ello, le pagaba bien después de todo.

¿Quién diría que el director de aquél diario amarillista donde trabajaba sería Levi Ackermann?

Se decía que era porque lo había heredado; que él era el hijo ilegítimo de cierto hombre que había fallecido, y que ahora el que tenía que hacerse cargo era el hijo de puta(los rumores decían que lo era, literalmente) de Ackermann. A regañadientes, por supuesto.

No le simpatizaba, pero tenía cierta comprensión hacia él, porque se podría decir que estaban en las mismas. Al menos así ella lo sentía.

No es que su trabajo le desagradara, lo que le desagradaba era esa clase de periodismo chabacano. No era lo suyo, pero a veces le divertía lo patética que se veía esa gente a la que debía entrevistar ¿No se daban cuenta, en serio? Sí, cierto, todo sea por la fama. Quizá porque a Ymir no le calentaba tres ovarios toda esa basura mediática.

Y justo por eso Ackerman la dejó en ese puesto, sabía lo apática que era, y no cometería la estupidez de enrollarse con alguno de los que entrevistaba. Sin mencionar el excelente tono sardónico que le ponía a las notas. Total, Ymir aceptó el trabajo por el dinero. De algo tenía que sostenerse apenas terminara la universidad, y gracias a sus notas, logró asegurar un puesto.

Luego se buscaría otro trabajo. Lo que quizá extrañaría serían sus compañeros de trabajo. Y hasta a Ackermann, el bastardo malhumorado no era un mal jefe después de todo.

Ymir se comió una pizza de borde relleno llegado el almuerzo, mientras Annie no veía. No quería que la regañara por su acostumbrado gusto a la comida chatarra. O peor, que le pidiera. Bertholdt había llegado con las nuevas fotografías para el calendario picante del próximo año, con un rostro tan sonrojado como un tomate, evitaba todo contacto visual con Annie por lo mismo. Y luego volvió a su labor.

Bertholdt anunció su salida para ir a tomar las fotos para el nuevo calendario picante, pero para mujeres, con una expresión de cura resignado. Ese recientemente innovado calendario para el público femenino(y gay) subía bastante los ingresos, lastimosamente Bertholdt era el encargado de las fotos, su naturaleza tímida no le permitía disfrutar al sacar fotos de chicas en paños menores, e Ymir sospechaba que se le habían insinuado también.

—Hey, larguirucho— llamó a Bertholdt, él la miró con atención —¿podrías cambiar conmigo? Sabes, tú te quedas aquí con este aburrido trabajo, y yo voy y te ahorro la salud mental por la sesión de fotos ¿qué dices?— le preguntó burlona. Uff, ya quisiera.

Bertholdt soltó una pequeña risa, aligerando su aspecto nervioso, ése que siempre traía cerca de Annie. Por cómo iba, Ymir pensaba que se moriría con esa expresión en el rostro.

De todas formas, Ymir le pediría una copia de ese calendario a Hoover como regalo de Navidad.

El humor de Ymir cayó cuando Levi, menos malhumorado que de costumbre, dijo, imponente aún para su minúsculo tamaño, frente a todos en la oficina, a la salida a las cuatro de la tarde:

—Manga de insoportables— dijo con su monótono tonito de voz, se preguntaba hasta el día de hoy que le veían las pendejas de atractivo —tsk, creo que amanecí de buenas hoy, y no pregunten el porqué, pero mañana tienen el día libre para visitar a sus familias, parejitas, beberse hasta el agua del florero y demás asquerosas cursilerías de Navidad.

Los empleados lo miraban sin poder creerlo, un par murmuraba, y otro se tallaba los ojos y trataba de enfocar la mirada en el jefe.

Levi los miró con cierta molestia, a lo que volvieron a ponerse firmes como soldados(Cabe destacar que Ymir y Annie no lo hicieron). Annie lo miraba con aburrimiento e Ymir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Suspiró con pesadez —Largo de mi vista... y feliz Navidad— terminó de decir mientras se alejaba hasta su escritorio y empezaba a ordenarlo. Los empleados murmuraron otra vez, mientras salían.

—Ymir, no te pongas así— le dijo Bertholdt con amabilidad, cuando ella terminó de llamar a Connie para ir hasta su casa y dejar sus cosas en el apartamento. Ymir exhaló, y miró hacia arriba, hacia la cara de alargados razgos ahora adultos. Por mucho tiempo pensó que él parecía no terminar de crecer. Se había detenido finalmente a los veinte años en el metro noventa y siete.

Bertholdt era la única persona que la hacía sentirse realmente enana, que mierda.

Uy, y cómo se sentiría Leonhartd.

Irónicamente, se encogía ante su jefe, ante el minion de su jefe al que le sacaba la mitad de su tamaño. Y se encogía aún más ante Annie.

—No me gusta la fecha, Bertolto— dijo con cierta frustración y cansancio, «Bertolto» venía de parte de su sobrino. Fue hace unos años, cuando tuvieron que ir de la universidad a su casa por un trabajo, y justo estaba él. Empezaron a estudiar, se rindieron y terminaron jugando Attack on Titan, hasta que llegó el pequeño, de tres años en ese entonces. A su amigo y antiguo crush le encantaban los niños, y lo instó a decir su nombre. No podía pronunciar «Bertholdt», y quedó en «Bertolto».

El joven se rascó el mentón, que tenía una pequeña barba.

—A Ymir no le gusta ir con su familia, Bertholdt— casi dio un respingo al escuchar a Annie decir su nombre, detrás de él. Se había puesto su abrigo, como todos. Se veía tan bonita así; Bertholdt volvió a esquivar la mirada. Ymir rodó los ojos, ya no era un adolescente ignorante de las relaciones de pareja para reaccionar así frente a la chica que conocía hacía años.

Pero seguía igual...

Un momento, sí era un ignorante de relaciones afectivas.

«Bertolto, vas a morir virgen»

—Lo había olvidado, lo siento

—No importa— dijo Ymir rápidamente —además a mi tía no le agrado desde hace tres años— sonrió con burla.

 _24 de diciembre, 2014_

 _"Llega Navidad, y yo, sin ti, en esta soledad, recuerdo el día en que te perdí._

 _No sé dónde estés, pero en verdad, brindo por tu felicidad_

 _Hoy brindo en esta Navidad"_

 _Por Dios Santo que no nace hasta media noche. Esa canción siempre resultó para Ymir_ _aún cuando era una niña ajena a temas románticos,_ _un tentativo al suicidio y deleite al masoquismo._

 _Eso era nada más antes._

 _Ahora era echarle sal, limón, ajíes, así como en combo de McDonald o Burger King, a la herida._

 _Ymir estaba sentada en el patio de su casa_ _en el país de su abuelo_ _esperando la cena, con un vestido de esos que tanto odiaba, deseando que llegaran las doce de una vez y ahogarse en clericó*. Despertaría con una resaca de aquellas, pero valdría la pena. Estaba pendejeando con su teléfono, se había visto obligada a traicionar a su Nokia el año pasado debido a la comodidad de esa aplicación, WhatsApp. Ya las redes sociales habían pasado a ser una necesidad absoluta._

 _Estaba descargando la nueva versión de Attack on Titan, que ese año había inaugurado su versión móvil después de haberlo jugado en la computadora los últimos dos años._

 _Se había_ _obsesionado._

 _Su tía Cristina de 400 kilos, había cambiado a Solís por un vallenato cortavenas. Su otra tía le reprochaba al marido:_

 _—Y es lo mismo cada año Luis, siempre terminás borracho..._

 _—Yo no estoy borracho, mirame bien— discutió siendo que aún se tambaleaba._

 _Luego vino la cena, y estaban todos allí. Discutiendo, los niños replicando para ir a explotar pirotecnia, y..._

 _Las preguntas incómodas._

 _—Ymir ¿cómo van los estudios, mi hija?_

 _—Ymir ¿y el novio?_

 _—Ymir ¿cómo lo que seguís tan delgada?_

 _—¡Jorgito, cuidado el mango no se vaya a caer por tu cabeza!_

 _—¿Y el novio, prima?_

 _—¿Qué tal la facu, sobrina?_

 _—¡Rossana, dejá ya esa bombita!_

 _—Ymir ¿y tu chico'i*?_

 _—¡Luis, dejá ya el clericó!_

 _—¿Y el novio, sobrina? Ya llevás tiempo soltera_

 _«¿Qué no saben preguntar otra cosa?» pensaba con un tic en una de sus finas cejas ¿No se daban cuenta de la cantidad de sal, limón y demás condimentos picantes que le estaban echando a la herida, verdad? Lloraba internamente._

 _—¿Y la dieta, tía? Ya llevas cinco platos— soltó como quien no quiere la cosa._

Ah, Ymir recordaba cómo toda la mesa quedó en silencio esa noche.

—No debías decirle eso— dijo indiferente su amiga rubia. La pecosa se encogió de hombros, con simpleza.

—Me estaba tocando los cojones que no tengo, entiende, Eskol me defendió, y su palabra es ley— Bertholtd estaba enterado de eso también, y la miraba con pena ajena. —ya encontraré la forma de evitar a mis parientes

—Y hablando de tu hermano ¿irás con él? Tengo entendido que no siempre está con ustedes en Navidad— preguntó Hoover, mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, allí estaría Connie. Ymir asintió.

—A veces viene en Navidad, a veces no. A veces viene en Año Nuevo, y otras veces no. Pero es distinto, Bertl, Eskol es doctor, y sabes la cantidad de borrachos accidentados que hay en esas dos fechas, es perfectamente entendible.

—Y también tiene su propia familia y vive lejos— mencionó Annie.

—Exacto

—Ah, entiendo

—Además,— prosiguió la pecosa —se me ocurrió algo, inventaré que debo hacer un encargo para Levi, y todo resuelto.

Levi tenía una fama de estricto perfectamente conocida por todo el mundo, y más si se trataba de periodismo. Era un excusa perfecta, pues los periodistas estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo en diciembre; y por la fama de Levi... Lo que si que, contradictoriamente, Levi era uno de los poquísimos sujetos que se preocupaba por su personal, a su manera seca, pero lo hacía. Uno entre un millón que les daría el día libre por Nochebuena.

Era bastante considerado.

Bertholdt se despidió de las chicas, les deseó una feliz Navidad pese a que las felicitaría por WhatsApp, y subió a su Mercedes. Tal vez sería porque iría a ver a sus padres al otro extremo de la ciudad María, cerca de las montañas, estaría bastante lejos de sus amigas. Iría hasta su hogar, haría un equipaje para dos días y se marcharía. Aunque sabía que posiblemente no lo vería hasta la mañana del 27 de diciembre, directamente al trabajo desde la ciudad.

Le preocupaba mucho su padre, que estaba enfermo desde hace bastante tiempo. Annie venía de la misma zona, aunque su familia estaba asentada en Trost. Conocía muy bien la situación del amable señor Bernard Hoover. Bertholdt era su copia, por cierto.

Connie vino unos minutos después de que se fuera el alto muchacho. Estaba de buen humor a pesar de que le molestó un poco que Ymir y Annie tuvieran el día libre mañana. Y se molestó más porque Ymir no lo agradecía. Estuvieron yendo hacia el barrio de Trost, en un recorrido de poco tiempo; Rose no era una ciudad muy grande después de todo, al contrario de María.

Los tres bajaron del auto frente a la casa, enrejada como era común en esas ciudades, dos árboles estaban llenos de las lucecitas de colores con el sonidito ése de los villancicos que se volvía insoportable después, la vereda y el camino hacia el interior de la casa perfectamente despejados de la nieve; bajo el techo estaba un pesebre hecho de una manera distinta a los que habían en la ciudad. Era grande y colorido, de muchas figuras.

Edmund Fritz los recibió, con un semblante relajado, y parecía satisfecho de algo en particular, su hija no sabía si era por su independencia futura o porque su equipo local de fútbol había ganado.

No estaba su madre, detalle que agradecía. No se quejaría frente a sus amigos, sino en privado después con ella.

La joven había guardado en cajas todas sus pertenencias con ayuda de su madre, y sacado de la habitación con su padre. Dos afuera y la más liviana adentro. Los muebles ya estaban en el departamento.

Como su madre fanática del orden y la limpieza, a la que sólo su jefe ganaba, había ordenado algunas de sus cosas mientras trabajaba, estaba segura que no sabría que clase de objetos que había olvidado encontraría en la caja liviana. Porque había vaciado todos los muebles.

Metieron las dos cajas grandes en el auto, la pequeña iría en el asiento trasero. Luego, Ymir se plantó frente a su padre, viendo la expresión con la que la miraba. Para su sorpresa, le hizo la bendición, murmurando en español:

— _Que Dios y la Virgen te cuiden_ _mi hija_ _..._

Durante el trayecto Annie miró de reojo a su mejor amiga, parecía algo afectada, en el buen sentido de la palabra, por lo que hizo su padre. En el momento, no se había reprimido una sonrisa ligera, esa sonrisa que pocas veces vio y que en los últimos años vio aún menos.

Ymir era su hija menor después de todo.

Llegaron al apartamento, otro sitio lleno de adornos navideños hasta más no poder, había un muñeco de nieve cerca de la entrada. Suspiró con pesadez. No notó el muérdago en la fachada al pasar por debajo suyo, y los demás tampoco.

Subieron hasta el cuarto piso, Dios sabe cómo. Todo porque Ymir no quería gastar en equipos de mudanza. Connie estaba sudoroso bajo su ropa de invierno, preguntándose porque rayos Ymir no llevaba más que la caja pequeña, Annie de dónde. Al menos quedaron en que ellas dos iban a subir juntas la caja que faltaba.

—Aquí es, Connie— dijo Annie inexpresivamente. El muchacho bajó la caja al suelo y dio un respiro. Observó bien el número.

—Número 104...

Annie notó eso. Departamento 104, miró a Ymir. Ella miraba fijamente la puerta como quien encuentra a su rival de la infancia, reprimiendo un sonrisa que tampoco le era común, pero que lo era un poco más que la que tenía anteriormente. Era una sonrisa seca, y sus ojos mostraban frialdad.

Departamento 104... Clase 1.04

Leondhartd siguió mirándola, conociendo de sobra sus pensamientos. La chica pecosa se mordió los labios por un instante, y dijo con la misma sequedad

—Entremos...

Era más espacioso de lo que parecía, de color crema e iluminado, de tres habitaciones y una vista excelente desde las ventanas.

Movieron las cosas hasta la habitación que había elegido Ymir y empezaron a abrir las cajas. Connie, cansado, aliviado y molesto porque le hicieron llevar lo más pesado a él, pese a la fuerza conocida de la rubia y que Ymir dejó de ser esa adolescente que se quejaba de su condición física, suspiró. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las siete y afuera ya estaba oscuro.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, dejaría a las chicas con sus cosas de mujeres y se iría a su casa a comer algo, tal vez se compraría un pack de cervezas y jugaría Attack on Titan en la PC, como mejor se le acomodaba. Pronto recordó lo que su madre le dijo que iban a cenar.

Más razones para alejarse de ese par de brujas.

Annie observó las variadas cosas que la madre de su amiga empaquetó, los cómics y mangas de su hija, un par de figuras de acción de Pokemón, un juego de cartas de Yu-gi-oh, y demás artículos frikis.

—No puedo creer que aún tengas esto— dijo sosteniendo la figura del pokemón que inspiró al meme de «Vamo'a calmarno".

—Mi pieza siempre fue Narnia, Annie, y sólo las madres tienen el don de aparecer las cosas en su lugar, mira —le enseñó su póster de Linkin Park— daba esto por perdido hace seis años y... ¡mira, mi Nokia!

Ahí estaba el viejo celular, que se negó a vender o regalar. Recién en estos momentos se dio cuenta de lo obsoleto que resultaba en pleno 2017, y ella, que se negaba a cambiarlo.

—¿Aún funcionará?— Annie parpadeó.

—A puesto a que sí, hay que fijarnos en las cajas, debe estar algún cargador fino por ahí— estaban sentadas en el piso, con la calefacción encendida, Ymir tomó una de las cajas y se inclinó a observar.

—Tu mamá guardó hasta lo inútil

—¡Hey, no le digas inútil a Kurama!— protestó y le arrebató de las manos el peluche del Zorro de Nueve Colas de Naruto, lo estaba agarrando posesivamente. Annie la miró con cara de pokér.

—Se supone que tienes veintidós años

—A ti nadie te dice nada con tu peluche de Happy

—Touché

—Y sobre mi mamá, mejor que lo haya guardado todo, hasta lo innecesario. Antes tiraba mis cosas sin decirme nada.

Sacó su ropa y la guardó en el armario su ropa, colocó la lámpara de mesa y las cositas frikis en el escritorio, los mangas y cómics en el pequeño estante. Ahora estaba sacando los libros, tenía toda la colección de Harry Potter y la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre. Por allí se asomaba Juego de Tronos.

Estaba inclinada sobre la última caja y se volvió a sentar, con las piernas cruzadas, viendo con curiosidad su vieja, bueno siempre la llamó vieja, PSP. Recordaba muy bien que su hermano se la regaló, jugaban juntos muy seguido hace muchos años atrás, hasta que la vida profesional suya la impidió. Un suspiro pesado se le salió, Annie no lo notó, ella curioseaba a su vez un manga de Berserk que resultó que tenía.

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos nostálgicos, distraídamente metió el brazo en la caja y sacó un libro pequeño, que estaba al lado de un álbum de fotos familiares también pequeño. Observó la portada.

Un malestar le cayó al estómago.

 _Las penas del joven Werther._

Se llevó una mano a la frente, y sintió su corazón intranquilo. Ese libro en que el protagonista sufría en lo que años más tarde se llamaría «friendzone», viendo a su amada con otro hombre, y al final, no soportando la pena, se pega un tiro.

Ese condenado libro lo terminó en abril, un mes antes... y volvió a leerlo las noches en que quería despejar su mente del estudio allá por septiembre... en el año 2012.

Ese libro se lo regaló Krista en su cumpleaños, y ella lo leyó antes de que Reiner empezara a hablar con ella. Y justo pensaba en leerlo por tercera vez, hasta que descubrió que ella y él...

Ese libro; ese libro que tanto apreciaba por ser un regalo de la rubia; ese libro que irónicamente se lo regaló ella; la chica que terminaría por destrozar su corazón; como un cruel aviso, como un cruel e inocente anticipo de lo que vendría.

Ella escondió el libro en algún rincón tan bien, que olvidó siquiera que existía. Su corazón caía hasta su estómago cada que veía la portada, con el recordatorio de la trama picándole en el cerebro. No era tan masoquista como para soportar verlo después de todo lo sucedido.

Frunció las cejas y se mordió el labio, arrojó el librito sobre la cama. Bastó para que Annie levantara la vista del manga.

—¿Ymir?

 **...**

Allá, un piso abajo, una chica rubia, cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

—No pensé que nevaría tan rápido

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Clericó: es ensalada de frutas con vino, se consume en Navidad** **.**

 ***Chico'i: es una manera vulgar de llamar al novio, así como** **«** **chica'i** **»** **a la novia. Se usa generalmente para llamar a la pareja, pero más que nada, a la pareja de una relación no seria** **.**

 **Tomen esto como mi regalo de Navidad atrasado.** **Espero que la hayan pasado bien.**

 **Yo tenía que subir este capítulo sí o sí, antes de que se acabe este año, creo que es obvio el porqué.**

 **Ah, seguro muchos entenderán a Ymir con las preguntas incómodas de la familia cada vez que todos se reúnen en estas fechas XD Yo no las sufro, mis familiares están en el exterior y eso me salva.**

 **¿Leen el manga? Este Isayama cada vez tiene menos compasión, por un momento pensé que los spoilers que encontré a la mañana en mi Facebook era lo que quedó del mame del día de los inocentes XD**

 **Gente, les deseo un muy Feliz Año 2018, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas, y que la pasen bien con los que quieren ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece desgraciadamente, le pertenece a la llama asesina**

Capítulo V

Este edificio

 _23 de diciembre, 2017_

Krista Lenz soltó un bostezo. Eran más o menos, las cinco y media, si su reloj biológico no le fallaba. Y nunca lo hacía. Observó el techo de su apartamento, aún acostada en su cama, una que siempre parecía muy grande para ella. No quería levantarse. La calefacción era muy agradable y afuera hacía mucho frío.

Pero, tenía que ir a la universidad y medicina no perdonaba. Además, ya estaba acostumbrada a ir en contra de sus deseos de seguir soñando. Lo hacía desde hacía cinco años. Total, los siguientes días tendría tiempo de sobra de hacer lo que quiera.

Aún en pijama fue a la cocina, preparó tostadas con mermelada de moras, su favorita, y café. Krista sabía muy bien que no debía consumir café puro todo el tiempo, por mucho que le gustara, aún si el estudio acababa con sus pilas, porque con todo su nivel de vida acabaría contrayendo una adicción. Y no era sano, ya habían hablado con Eren de eso.

Menos mal tenía una bañera, porque por muy caliente que fuese el agua de una ducha seguiría sintiendo frío; ese problema tenía la calefacción, no llegaba hasta el baño. Y después de ver cómo nevó durante la noche, no, no prefería la ducha, por esta vez. Cuando era pequeña le habían dicho que había gente que murió en las bañeras, y a pesar de sus veintitrés años, era algo que seguía rondando por su cabeza. Pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Krista solía tomarse su tiempo cuando la usaba. Sentía el agua calentando cada parte su cuerpo, le relajaba y confortaba demasiado. Se miró las manos, sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse por el agua, y el esmalte se le estaba quitando. Suspiró, eso siempre pasaba, con mucha frecuencia para su gusto.

Daba igual, se lo quitaría y punto. No entendía ni para qué trataba de arreglarse más allá de verse presentable.

Así era la vida de un estudiante de medicina. Bueno, una estudiante de medicina como ella, para especificar. El resto aprovechaba el relativamente tiempo libre que le otorgaba la Universidad de Reconocimiento.

Y Krista Historia Lenz, como siempre desde primer grado, lo aprovechaba estudiando.

Ya no se consideraba obsesiva. Está bien, ya no tanto. Iba de vez en cuando a las fiestas en las que la llevaba Sasha (obligándola, por supuesto). Tomaba un par de cervezas, nada más para quedar bien (no le gustaba tanto el alcohol), conversaba un poco, sonreía y bailaba alguna canción. Hasta ahí, por mucho que lo pareciera no socializaba bien.

Con los años posteriores al colegio, Sasha, la tímida aunque tarada Sasha Blouse, tendría mucha más vida social que ella.

Se vistió con un suéter y unos leggins negros, de los abrigadores, buscó alrededor de su ordenada habitación y halló el abrigo azul claro que le encantaba. Ahora ¿dónde cuernos quedaba su gorra? Estaba cerca de sus libros, a la final. Ordenó su mochila, las prefería por el espacio que no dejaban las carteras y listo.

De casualidad se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las puertas de su armario ¿Arreglarse más allá de verse presentable? Por Dios, si se vería bien hasta con una bolsa de papas. No necesitaba de ningún tipo de maquillaje para verse hermosa. Lo sabía muy bien. Más que bien. Sólo que ese detalle estaba lejos de ser el centro de su universo. Siempre se sentía como una chica común. Femenina, pero sencilla.

Sintió el frío congelando sus mejillas apenas salió, enseguida se tornarían rojas. Krista detestaba ser el centro de atención, frunció los labios cuando la gente que estaba en esa parada de bus se giró para verla más tiempo del que hubiese querido. La cantidad de abrigo cubriéndola la ayudaba a pasar un poco más desapercibida. Era lo único que le gustaba del invierno.

Era una chica de tiempos veraniegos, que gustaba del sol, los árboles verdes y las calles alegres. No de ese frío. Caray, lo peor era que fuese friolenta.

Una ligera brisa que sopló bastó para que se encogiera.

Al menos aquel bus estaba agradable. Quería un auto, pero cómo Krista vivía sólo del dinero que Frieda le pasaba... No, Krista Lenz, cómo era de esperarse de parte suya, estaba lejos de ser una vaga. Sólo que Frieda prefería que por el momento sólo estudiara. Era su cuarto año, por las practicas que habían empezado le pagaban algo de dinero, le servía bien, pero no para vivir con eso.

Lo que Frieda le transfería desde el extranjero eran monedas en comparación a su ganancia en esa agencia de modelaje. No, ella no modelaba. Trabajaba con los maquillajes, o algo así, por muy pulcra que pudiera ser, Lenz no sabía cómo iba la mano en esos lugares.

Si Frieda no le transfería una mayor cantidad era únicamente porque sabía que heriría el alma independiente de Krista, que no quería ser considerada una carga.

Estaba lejos de serlo, sino todo lo contrario. Adoraba a Krista y la admiraba por su esfuerzo, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero su hermana favorita era ella. Curiosamente también era ella quien más se le parecía. No eran más que una familia de clase media-alta, una que jamás había tenido problemas económicos, pero sus hermanos muchas veces se comportaban como los hijos de empresarios.

Historia, por su parte, siempre había sido muy madura para su edad. Ella aguantaría cosas que ni Frieda las soportaría. Por eso, después del asunto de Rod Reiss y Alma Lenz, Frieda respetaba sus decisiones y las entendía.

Krista revisó su Facebook, si no fuera por la cantidad de hombres que le enviaban solicitud su cuenta estaría desierta, sus fotos eran de hace seis meses, sólo la había pasado compartiendo cosas los últimos tiempos y nada más. Sabía que tenía que ser muy hermosa como para que su Instagram, que apenas tenía una docena de fotos, tuviese más de trescientos seguidores. No supo ni porque lo creó.

Se encontró con las fotos de Frieda, al parecer habría una sesión de modelaje. Allí estaba ella, rodeada de chicas bonitas (aunque sabía lo suficiente para creer que casi todo era obra del maquillaje) y hombres con los que ya soñarían sus compañeras. Pero, quien destacaba era la única fuera del modelaje, Frieda Reiss. Cómo Frieda se le parecía obviamente era toda una belleza también, encima destacaba más que Krista. Con su cabello oscuro y ojos azules, sin olvidar que era alta.

Parecía la más apta para el modelaje que cualquier mujer allí. Hubiese podido ingresar en cualquier agencia nada más por su estatura, se lo habían dicho, pero no era la clase de vida que quería.

Llegó, como siempre, temprano a la universidad, apenas había un par de estudiantes allí. Krista los saludó y se sentó en su lugar. No vería a Sasha hasta el receso, a veces simplemente no podía verla por días, cuando cambiaban de turnos en su carrera.

Claro que Sasha siempre tenía más tiempo que ella, el asunto era sólo Krista.

La clase se fue llenando, miró por la ventana, que estaba bastante alejada de su asiento, en medio de todos, tenía algo de escarcha aún y el cielo se veía nublado. Evitó suspirar. Eran casi las ocho cuando un hombre alto y rubio entró.

—¡Hola a todos!— saludó animado —Estaré sustituyendo a Pieck por unos días, soy Zeke Jaegar, aunque creo que no sería realmente necesario presentarme.

Y era cierto, bueno, Krista lo conocía de vista desde hacía varios años, pero no había nadie quien no supiera de él. Él era un verdadero prodigio desde su época estudiantil, y ejercía la docencia médica antes de alcanzar los cuarenta, y había visto pocos profesores enseñar cómo él. Venía, como Pieck, de la Universidad de Eldia.

Pero Krista lo conocía mejor como el medio hermano mayor de su buen amigo Eren, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo poco que se parecían, aunque ahora el parecido aumentó algo. Por un momento, cuando recién lo conoció, pensó que se trataba de su primo, y no de su hermano.

Era porque Zeke era rubio y parecido a Grisha, Eren, por su parte, se parecía más a su madre, lo único que heredó de Grisha fue su color de cabello y ojos.

Zeke pasó la lista para que la firmaran, y en base a eso llamaría a los estudiantes. De inmediato, apenas firmaron todos, preguntó cuál fue la última lección. Ya la sabía, sólo que quería ver si estaban atentos. Preguntó, aparentemente al azar, pero el ya sabía a quien hablar.

—Floch, muchacho, dime ¿qué fue lo último que dieron?— se dirigió al chico, ajustando sus lentes.

Floch titubeó, estaba a punto de abrir el libro, no porque no supiera, sólo que hasta ahora tenía problemas para recordar nombres.

—Oh, no— lo paró Jaeger —sin mirar, dime qué es lo que recuerdas

Floch se mojó los labios. De pronto recordó:

—¡La lección de anatomía de Nicolaes Tulp!

Zeke asintió, complacido e hizo un gesto, señalándolo.

—¡Estás en lo correcto! Pieck, como siempre, sabe lo que hace. Krista... —recorrió su mirada por toda la clase hasta que dio con ella— Lenz ¿cuál es la importancia de la anatomía de Rembradt Harsmenzoon?

Tardó menos en responder que Floch, y eso que estaba lejos de considerarse un prodigio con lo teórico. Más con ese tipo de teoría en la historia de la medicina. Fue buena idea haber leído. Ymir seguro se hubiese lucido con todo eso, era mejor que ella. Bastaría que lo leyera un par de veces para que lo comprendiera y analizara.

—A través de sus pinturas, se puede aprender sobre el pensamiento de los médicos en el siglo XVII, adentrarse a la utopía médica de la época...

Terminó, y Zeke de nuevo, estaba satisfecho.

Fue directo al tema de la clase, sobre la vida de Harsmenzoon. Zeke Jaeger tenía a la clase bastante animada, la forma de narrar la historia era su fuerte. Pieck también era así.

Pieck solía darles unos quince minutos de descanso en la clase, de la cual hablaban desde dudas sobre la medicina, la inmortalidad del cangrejo y consejos amorosos. Y cómo se notaba que venía del mismo lugar y que eran buenos amigos, porque cerca de las nueve, empezó a contar una anécdota de su época de estudios.

—¿Ven los raudales del distrito de Trost?— cómo no recordarlos —Bueno, adivinen ¿quien decidió cruzarlos para llegar a la casa de su novia a los quince años?— se oyó una carcajada, Krista también rió —fueron mis amigos los que me rescataron de ser arrastrado, entre ellos estaba Pieck, sólo pregúntenle. Para que a la final, mi novia resultara haber salido

Por más maestros que pierden el tiempo y hablan de su vida...

Luego volvieron al asunto de las pinturas y su importancia en la época. Krista nunca fue muy apasionada por la historia, pero rayos, estaba interesante. Ymir seguro hubiera estado con los ojos café claro fijos en Zeke. Si, ya se hacía una imagen mental de ella. Siempre la recordaba en este tipo de momentos.

«¿Porqué?» se preguntó, decaída, y no fue la primera vez que se preguntaba eso. Siempre se ponía algo melancólica en este tipo de momentos.

Eran casi las diez, en media hora más habría receso, y por ende, el horario de Zeke habría terminado. Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta, que resonaron en toda la clase, dada la amplitud del lugar.

—Adelante— dijo Zeke.

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre sin bata se apoyó ligeramente en el marco, pero sin llegar a verse informal.

—Así que tú enseñas aquí, Zeke, pensé que te quedaste en Eldia

Zeke abrió ligeramente los ojos, y luego sonrió —Oh ¿Y tú qué? nunca pensé verte en una Universidad desde que te graduaste

El hombre sonrió de forma torcida —Pues acostúmbrate, porque me verás por aquí más seguido. Oye, justamente por eso vengo a decirte que necesito hablar contigo luego de esta clase, o cuando tengas tiempo

—Debe ser importante, para que Eskol Fritz venga hasta aquí— bromeó.

Eskol volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que hace unos segundos, se irguió y encogió de hombros— No tengo tu número, sólo por eso, no te interrumpiría si sé que estás en clase

El alumnado no dirigió su mirada al visitante más de dos segundos, pero Krista Lenz tuvo cuidado de que no se viera la sorpresa en sus ojos azules. No quería llamar la atención de ese hombre por la forma en que lo veía, que no llegara a notar y pensar mal de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Era cómo ver a una versión masculina y adulta de Ymir...

Era moreno claro y creía verle algunas pecas en el rostro. De cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con algunos mechones ligeramente levantados, sin llegar a verse desordenado. Tenía la misma cara afilada, más dura, claro y la mirada también, pero no la misma expresión, recordaba las sonrisas sarcásticas de Ymir. Y ese hombre no las poseía, tenía una expresión bromista, sí, pero relajada, con la seriedad propia de su edad y profesión. Eso sí, era muy alto, tendría la misma estatura que recordaba de Bertholdt.

Ignoró que era una muy sexy versión masculina y adulta de Ymir, prefería pensar en que ese hombre era algo suyo. Su hermano mayor era médico, lo recordaba muy bien, ella nunca lo había visto, pero era demasiado parecido a esa chica y ¿qué iba a hacer en una Facultad de Medicina si no?

Pero no estaba segura ¿y si sólo sacaba suposiciones inexistentes, por querer saber algo de Ymir? No, no debía dejarse llevar por el detective novelesco que tenía en su cabeza.

Y empeoró cuando Zeke Jaeger dijo «Eskol Fritz». Sí, ahora sí, estaba en un 99,9% segura de que era el hermano mayor de Ymir. Tragó saliva. El doctor Eskol Frittz, sin dejar de conversar, dirigió una mirada distraída hacia toda la clase de cuarto año. Krista Lenz sintió una subida de nervios cuando ese hombre le clavó su mirada, de repente, y por un par de segundos que se le hicieron demasiado largos.

Rayos, tenía la misma mirada demasiado penetrante de Ymir. Más que eso, o que tuviera hasta el mismo color de ojos, tuvo la impresión (aunque no sabía si era producto de alguna alucinación suya por culpa de la curiosidad) de que su presencia no le era indiferente: la miro con la misma sorpresa como quien descubre un billete en el vaquero.

¿Acaso la conocía? Si realmente era el hermano de Ymir(que estaba segura de que sí), posiblemente. Quizá ella nunca lo haya visto, pero lo más probable fuese que Ymir hubiese hablado de ella, se habían sacado fotos, como todo buen par de amigas, tal vez también se las mostró. Si no fuera así ¿porqué habría abierto ligeramente los ojos y levantado de la misma forma casi imperceptible las cejas espesas?(que Ymir no tenía).

Luego volvió a dirigir la vista a Zeke, hablaron un poco más. Y Eskol Fritz se retiró.

Cuando finalmente terminó la clase del hermano de su amigo ya era hora del almuerzo, después sólo tendrían un par de horas más y se retirarían, motivo de Navidad. Krista se levantó de la silla con cierta sensación extraña, no sabía si era una cierta clase de emoción o nervisismo. O las dos cosas. Lo que si que le caía algo raro al estómago.

Se dio cuenta que caminaba demasiado rápido por los pasillos. La sala de profesores no quedaba lejos de la cafetería ¿para qué quería estar cerca de ahí? ¿o acaso iría y le preguntaría a un doctor ocupado si era o no el hermano de su amiga? Porque sí, aún la consideraba su amiga.

¿Qué le costaba esperar? Eskol quería enseñar, por eso fue hasta allí, pero no lo haría hasta dentro de unos días, quizá también fuera su profesor. Quería saber de Ymir.

Pero Krista siempre fue insegura, y de no ser porque Ymir le sonrió cuando se conocieron lo más probable es que se la pasara agachando la cabeza cada vez que estuviera cerca. En esa época tenía una cara que si bien no era muy intimidante, seguía pareciéndose a la de Annie Leondhardt. Y viera por donde se viera, eso no era muy prometedor. Menos para alguien como ella.

Y ese condenado hombre tenía una mirada tan similar, bueno, hablando con Zeke parecía muy amistoso. Pero ¿y luego?

—¡Diosa!— Krista sintió la palmada no muy fuerte de Sasha Blouse —Mujer, hace rato que no te veía por aquí ¡Vamos, hoy habrá comida mexicana!

La rubia soltó un quejido, por primera vez se molestó cuando Sasha se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando a una de las mesas, lo que, dada la diferencia de estatura, no era improbable.

—¡Krista! ¡Tiempo sin verte!— escuchó a Eren Jaeger a su lado de repente. Genial, otro —Escuché que Zeke está con ustedes

Se sentó finalmente con los otros dos chicos, ofuscada, devorando la feijoada que compró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Como si eso pudiera intimidar a alguien con eso. Frente a ella, sus dos amigos, Sasha se llenó de tacos y quesadillas, como era de esperarse.

Pese a seguir con sus locuras, Krista se había dado cuenta que los años por lo menos tuvieron un efecto. Sasha había dejado de comer como posesa, pese a seguir comiendo en cantidad; su flequillo más largo y sus facciones algo más finas le daban cierta madurez a su imagen.

Todos teníamos a un compañera rara, loca y barril sin fondo a la que nadie pelaba en el colegio y que ahora estaba más "fuerte" que Emma Wattson. Esa compañera era Sasha.

A Krista le llamaba más la atención que ese barril sin fondo no haya engordado un ápice. Cuando aún era adolescente era más o menos entendible, pero ¿a los veintitrés años?

Eren estaba hablando del porqué era mejor resguardarse del alcohol y de las relaciones ilícitas. Típico psicólogo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado en esa carrera a él, un muchacho sin autocontrol ni límites, al que llamaban «bastardo suicida» por actuar por impulso en las apuestas. Demostró lo contrario en ese tiempo, la carrera lo había influenciado bastante, lo suficiente para aparentar la calma y tranquilidad de Grisha Jaeger.

Aunque, se empezó a preocupar un poco por él cuando alrededor de un año después de ingresar llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros y un ligero bigote y perilla(lo único de "barba" que le crecía por aquel entonces). Lo había hecho en realidad como una especie de rebeldía hacia sus padres, a Zeke esto parecía divertirle bastante.

Lo bueno es que duró así un par de años, ahora llevaba de vuelta el cabello corto y estaba perfectamente afeitado. Por suerte, parecía un estudiante de último año de Filosofía, de hecho, una vez, luego de una salida en la que todos se emborracharon y Eren terminó dormido sentado en un adoquín, despertó con el cabello desarreglado y la gorra que llevaba en el suelo, llena de billetes. Por un momento pensó que los robó, pero al fijarse en que eran billetes de baja denominación, se dio cuenta que pensaron que era un mendigo.

—Irás a tu pueblo de vuelta para las fechas— comentó Krista, estaba algo desanimada al haber olvidado ese detalle, después de que comentaran sobre los bares que tendrían ciertas promociones mañana.

—Sí, como siempre— suspiró alejando uno de los tres platos que se acabó y tomando la servilleta para limpiarse, modales que ignoraba años atrás. —Papá no quiere mudarse a la ciudad otra vez, la verdad es que tampoco le agrada venir hasta acá, así que yo voy, nada me cuesta. Y Eren ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno, yo como siempre en mi casa, con mamá y papá... Lo que es estar largo tiempo sin novia

—Cómo si tu mamá te dejara— menciono Krista con una sonrisa. —En todo caso si la tuvieras, ella también tendría que pasar con su familia

—Seee... buen punto. Yo hasta ahora no entiendo como hay gente que pasa Navidad con sus amigos o con su pareja, mi mamá en su caso me deshereda y me caga a palos

—La mía igual, sólo con Año Nuevo hace excepciones, pero no es como si tuviera novio o muchos amigos— dijo Sasha con una mueca, una cosa eran conocidos, otra amigos —Además, ¿acaso olvidan lo que les dije de la mamá de Connie?

—Que cree que eres su novia— respondió Eren con una leve sonrisa de diversión. Sasha asintió con la cabeza varias veces, cruzada de brazos.

—Una ya ni amigos puede tener porque todos son unos mal pensados, por eso es que nunca voy a casa de Connie para algún acontecimiento, él no va a Dauper porque está lejos. Justamente por eso es que vivo sola con todo mi dinero directo al alquiler, queríamos buscarnos un departamento y compartir los gastos...

Krista miraba cada tanto la puerta de la sala de profesores. Ese día hablaba menos de lo normal; tenía motivos, la impresión de Fritz; y que mencionaran el asunto de la convivencia, dos días antes de Navidad.

—Todo tu dinero directo a la comida dirás— Eren bromeó, pero antes de que Sasha reclamara, preguntó —¿Tú y Connie querían compartir gastos?

Sasha negó frenéticamente con la cabeza —¡No pienses mal, Eren! Fue porque sería más económico, sólo eso, por eso fue que empezó a hablar con otros amigos al respecto. En realidad, me contó ayer por WhatsApp que iba a empezar a vivir con... —Sasha recordó ese detalle olvidado y abrió mucho los ojos y ligeramente la boca, como si hubiese descubierto al Titán Colosal de la portada de aquel videojuego tan famoso hace años, no dejaba de estar sorprendida— ¡a qué no te lo imaginas!

Eren la miró con atención, preguntándose que debía ser tan impresionante.

—Chicos— habló Krista —mi profesor ya salió de la sala, debo irme. Tal vez no nos veamos para entonces pero, les deseo feliz Navidad— se levantó, ordenó su plato aún sabiendo que el encargado los quitaba. Les dirigió una sonrisa, un poco parecida a las que Eren recordaba de su tiempo como adolescentes; una sonrisa con cierta falsedad y sinceridad al mismo tiempo.

Eren ya sabía distinguir las sonrisas de las personas, incluida Krista, por lo que ya no le molestaba. Una parte de esa sonrisa venía porque realmente les deseaba lo mejor, más aún su detalle de desearles una feliz Navidad siendo que ya nadie lo hacía en persona, todo el mundo lo hacía unos minutos después de la medianoche por Whatsapp o Facebook Messenger.

La otra parte de su sonrisa era para tapar lo sola que se sentiría nuevamente en esos días.

—Diosa...

—Sasha, no tengo dinero, además no quiero molestarte a ti y a tus padres acompañándote

—Pero— ella frunció un poco el ceño.

—Si se pone de terca no la vas a lograr convencer jamás— mencionó Eren, pero tenía la misma expresión compasiva de Sasha. Él simplemente no le ofrecía pasar con los Jaeger para evitarle la misma incomodidad que sentían cada año; no lo comentaba, pero allí también estaría Zeke, por mucho que se quisiera animar la noche, la tensión era lo que siempre prevalecía.—Feliz Navidad, Krista

Sasha se mordió el labio, y suspiró —Feliz Navidad, Krista

Las otras dos horas pasaron rápido. Allí se encontraba Krista Lenz en la parada, temblando. Soplaba un brisa leve pero helada, y la nieve acumulada en las veredas no le ofrecían un mejor panorama para sentirse a gusto.

Sentada una vez en el bus casi vacío de un poco más allá de las dos de la tarde, con esa calefacción tan confortable, le hicieron contener un bostezo.

Durante el trayecto sólo vio escaparates de tiendas con carteles de promoción, niños correteando alrededor de sus padres y otros jugando. A ella ahora no se le antojaba ni moverse, pero en su infancia también fue así, como todos.

Pero al recordar su infancia con todos esos adornos verdes y rojos en todos lados no le vinieron sentimientos gratos. Pocas veces pudo pasar buenas Navidades. La ironía de la «Nochebuena».

Estaba apoyando la cabeza sobre el resistente vidrio de la ventana, viendo, agotada por el trajín, el vaho empeñando dicho vidrio. Se le pasó por la cabeza hacer figuras con su dedo pero no lo hizo.

Sólo sentía la calidez de la Navidad las veces en que su padre se la llevaba, que fueron pocas. No tenía lugar entre los Reiss, por eso fueron pocas. Sus hermanos más pequeños la ignoraban, los que eran un poco mayores actuaban peor, como si no existiera. Eran momentos de incomodidad inmensos que pasaba, más por su presencia frente a la señora Reiss, no la trataba mal, ni le hablaba mal, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

La calidez sólo Frieda le había ofrecido, cuando luego de la medianoche, cuando ya no sonaba la pirotecnia, entraba en la habitación destinada a ella y dormía a su lado.

Hablando de dormir, le estaba dando sueño. Pero no olvidaba que otra persona importante para ella le había dado calidez, una calidez que le llenaba el pecho.

 _"Krista veía el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana blanca, en aquella habitación fría, y no la sentía así sólo por la temperatura. Aquella habitación siempre le pareció sombría ¿porque al resto de los estudiantes y médicos no?_

 _Fuera de todo lo que el profesionalismo dictaba, nunca pensó en la morgue como un lugar en el que entrar así sin más, nunca le dijo a nadie que pensaba de esa forma. Simplemente, sentía que estaban olvidando que aquellos que allí estaban seguían siendo personas._

 _Porque sí, pese a que con algo tenían que hacer sus estudios y prácticas, muchas personas que ella había visto olvidaban el sentido de la medicina. Hubo doctores que no veían diferencia alguna en aquellos acostados y cubiertos por sábanas, y los vivos con la piel sonrosada que iban a sus consultorios. Era algo que Krista Historia Lenz no podía olvidar y había jurado, por la carrera que amaba, que no lo olvidaría._

 _Descubrió el cuerpo con lentitud, y cuanto más lo iba descubriendo, su cuerpo bajaba aún más su propia temperatura, de nuevo, sin que interviniera la refrigeración._

 _Allí, descubierta hasta la mitad del pecho, que tenía heridas superficiales pero sangrantes, estaba una morena... "_

La rubia despertó con expresión de horror, de inmediato puso una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo de una manera dolorosa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, esperó unos segundos, empezando a notar a su sistema respiratorio y cardíaco regularse. Miró a la ventana, como tratando de clavarse en el cerebro la imagen de la realidad.

Por Dios y todo lo que era Sagrado, notaba los ojos húmedos. Lo peor no había sido sólo lo horrible del sueño, sino que no era la primera vez que lo tenía, sin embargo, seguía reaccionando como la primera vez. No recordaba haber tenido jamás una pesadilla tan horrible como esa. Solo que ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuvo? Ese año no fue.

El primer sueño de esa clase fue allá, por marzo del 2013, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del cursillo y olía el formol que salía de la morgue, aún estando apartada de los salones de clase. No lo veía cómo algo tétrico, pero después de ver a un cuerpo con rastros de sangre se le revolvió un poco el estómago.

Mucho tiempo se preguntó porqué no estudio veterinaria, hasta que recordaba que la probabilidad de que sus pacientes la mordieran eran menores incluso si iba a pediatría, donde precisamente quería especializarse.

Miró la hora en su celular, sin fijarse en ella realmente, de la misma forma que miró al panorama de la ventana, aún aturdida. Volvió a ver la ventana, notándose calmada y bostezando, y cuando se fijó bien, lanzó una exclamación en voz baja.

Se levantó de un sopetón, llamando la atención de los pasajeros, que ya eran bastantes, y trató de abrirse paso entre el apuro y su estatura limitada, murmurando unos «permiso, permiso».

«¿¡PERO CUÁNTO TIEMPO DORMÍ!?»

Tocó el timbre rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, a los siete y a los antiguos; que no estuviera ahora en Arabia Saudita y que no haya babeado como siempre le pasaba en sus periodos de inconsciencia.

 _20 minutos después_

Krista por fin había llegado a su apartamento, cansada. La parada no quedaba precisamente cerca de su casa, y tenía que caminar un par de cuadras. Justamente por eso la pensión era barata. Y ahora, Krista se había pasado cuatro paradas.

Por suerte, el colectivo no tardó mucho y finalmente llegaba ahora, eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Podría haberse ido caminando, pero el frío era un gran impedimento.

Bajó su cartera en una silla, encendió la calefacción y fue a bañarse, de la misma forma que en la mañana, llenando la bañera de agua caliente y tomándose su tiempo, con la diferencia que ahora hacía menos frío. Pero no por mucho tiempo, una vez que llegaran las seis y media, más o menos, la temperatura volvería a bajar.

Una vez que salió del baño, se quedó viendo la televisión, cosa que hacía poco, sólo cada vez que tenía cierto tiempo libre; desde que ingresó al cuarto año, pese a todo, empezó a notar una mayor cantidad de tiempo disponible. Leía más libros que nada tenían que ver con su carrera y veía la tv casi todo los días durante la noche.

Quizá en eso consistirían sus días posteriores, ver tv, leer, cocinar algo sencillo pero adecuado para las fechas, como una forma de honra. Aunque una cena navideña para ella sola no tenía mucho sentido a sus ojos.

Lo único que Krista quería era estar ocupada, para no pensar en su soledad.

Por eso no quería dejar las clases, quería tareas, cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada, el único momento en que ella no quería estar atareada era en sus épocas favoritas; primavera, verano. Por mucho que los recuerdos de Ymir volvieran en esas épocas. A ella tampoco le gustaba el frío, recordaba.

Pero el invierno también le hacía recordar a Ymir, de forma distinta, quizá por esa misma calidez antigua.

Sintió su estómago gruñir, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar nada, allí estaban los ingredientes del oyakodon que pensaba hacer. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por la cocina oriental.

Ahora que recordaba ¿hace cuánto no comía una buena pizza? Caliente, blandita y con mucho queso. Una vez comida chatarra no le haría nada. Tomó unos billetes, quería ir al establecimiento de comida rápida y bebidas de la esquina.

 **...**

—Se te antojaron cervezas frías en una noche fría, espectacular Ymir

—¿Estás oyendo lo que dices, argentina?— siempre le decía así aunque el único argentino de su familia era su tío, pero las razones de aquel apodo eran obvias —¡Acabas de comprar helado!

Ymir de la nada, luego de aventar ese condenado librito recordatorio del karma, se levantó como robot, tomó el dinero de la billetera, busco un poco más en los bolsillos, y salió de la habitación diciendo que iba por unas cervezas.

Annie la miró como quien mira a un titán de dos cabezas, después de percatarse de que su mejor amiga estaba leyendo algo, dejó el manga y miró la portada del libro. Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, lo comprendió todo.

Por eso, decida a saber que pasaba por la mente de la pecosa y vigilar que no cometiera una estupidez de las tantas de los últimos años de su adolescencia; deprisa, tomó su propio dinero y salió detrás suyo.

Y ahora estaban volviendo, sintiendo el frío de la calle. A unos metros estaba la entrada a los departamentos. Annie había comprado ingredientes para cocinar esa noche, sólo por esa vez.

—Nieve por todos lados, y tú vas y compras hielo

—Hablas como si no te gustara el dulce, Ymir. Eres peor que yo— lo del helado era sólo un pretexto, Ymir lo sabía; así como Annie sabía el motivo de las cervezas. Se conocían demasiado bien para su gusto. Annie quería seguir de cerca los movimientos de Ymir y dijo de la nada que quería helado.

Ahí fue turno de Ymir de mirarla como a un titán de dos cabezas.

—Bueno, bueno. Sólo no te lo comas todo

—Ymir...— la llamó de forma que la mirara a los ojos.

—No tienes que temer nada ni preocuparte de nada— masculló moviendo los brazos en negación, haciendo que la bolsa de las cervezas se balanceara, sabía a dónde iba todo —En primer lugar, si quería seguir con mis estupideces, la última persona con la que hubiese querido vivir serías tú

Annie la miró de una forma demasiado penetrante para su gusto. Ymir era una idiota testaruda, jamás admitiría que malos recuerdos la estaban perturbando, otra vez. Todos eran de una sola personita.

—P..por favor, Annie, sólo calma— dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, cosa que pasaba casi siempre cuando estaba nerviosa —estoy bien, sabes que no soy tan idiota como antes— dijo en la entrada del departamento, adelántadose a Leondhardt, en el pasillo.

Annie frunció el ceño, estaba huyendo de ella, así que también apuró el paso. Había un muérdago encima de las escaleras.

—Eres tan jodidamente molesta— gruñó, yendo hacia las escaleras sin dejar de mirarla —no es como si... ¡hey, hey! ¡lo sien...!

Ymir se detuvo bruscamente en el primer escalón antes de llevarse por encima a esa pequeña persona que estaba un par de escalones arriba. Pero en el momento no se fijó bien, iba a apartarse y dejar que siguiera su camino cuando unos ojos azules muy abiertos se toparon con los suyos café claro.

La chica sólo sintió su corazón muy pesado, sentía como si se fuera a caerle, soltándose de las arterias. Luego empezó a latir con fuerza, para confirmarle que estaba en su sitio.

Como la chica bajita estaba dos escalones por encima, sus rostros estaban frente a frente, con sus miradas perfectamente enfocadas en la de la otra.

—Krista Lenz... ¿aquí?—susurró con sorpresa, como si viera una visión o en todo caso un holograma.

—Ah... ¿Ymir?— no sabía como reaccionar frente a alguien que la miraba como a un holograma vocaloid.

Ymir suposo, después de años sin pensar en ese detalle del Karma, pese a que se acordaba del Karma en sí todo el tiempo; era como un ciclo de efecto boomerang.

Todo volverá de acuerdo a nuestras acciones.

 **Bueeeeno, supongo que me he tardado. Tiene su explicación, bueno. Pero se que no querrán oírla. Volví a la facultad e inicié clases de japo. Aún así trato de no demorarme demasiado.**

 **¡Hey! Estaba pensando en hacerme unos arts de este fic ¿les parece? Finalmente conocerán a Eskol 7u7 xD espero que les haya gustado que por fin apareciera ¿también les gusto la descripción?**

 **He visto pocos fanarts de Ymir genderbend, pero el Ymir hombre me puede y bastante, ok no.**

 **¿Leen el manga? En ese caso podrán darse una idea de la apariencia de los personajes... pero ¿¡Y dónde están las rubias!? (leáse, Armin e Historia) si no aparecen pronto, no sé cómo aguantaré**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: esto le pertenece a la llama asesina que ha destrozado mi corazón estos últimos días**

Capítulo VI

Tensión

 _23 de diciembre, 2017_

 _Ymir_

Nunca me consideré cobarde. Pero juro que nunca en la puta vida quise huir tanto de algo como ahora.

Sentía ardor en la boca del estómago, como si me hubiera tomado un enorme vaso de tequila luego de mucho movimiento. Lo sabía porque lo hice hace un par de años, no sabría decir si me arrepiento de aquello.

Retrocedí de inmediato, en vano porque Krista avanzó. Pero lo hizo como un autómata, como en los videojuegos. Creo que debo lucir algo estúpida en este momento, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma a una enana que hasta ahora parecía una combinación entre caramelos y cachorros.

Ah, pero sí que era _mi_ fantasma en realidad. Uno particularmente caprichoso al que yo no podía detener, que me seguía persiguiendo después de tantos años, el cual yo sabía que estaba allí, escondido detrás de las paredes o de un poste, al que yo no podía ver pero que me seguía, buscando algún consuelo. Aquel fantasma inocente, como alma en pena más bien, porque no me perjudicaba intencionalmente.

¿¡Y cómo rayos no quedarme así!? ¡Si la enana esta también me miraba como si fuera un fantasma! Ironía, dulce ironía del puto Karma.

Puta vida.

Ah no, puta no, porque como le escuché decir a Levi, si fuera puta, sería fácil. Y como Levi parecía saber de lo que hablaba...

Parecíamos un videojuego en bug; yo, con menos movimiento que un ciervo iluminado por los faros en una carretera solitaria, y ella, que me fijé que me miraba demasiado para mi gusto, de pies a cabeza, siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando la gente hacía eso. Finalmente me miró a los ojos.

¡Salvénme!

Justo cuando moví mi pie hacía atrás, dispuesta a girarme y largarme grosera y cobardemente hacia la calle y buscar un lugar para esconderme y beberme la cerveza; Krista, como en película romántica cliché se lanzó hacia mí, para abrazarme.

Bueno, no me culpen, eso pensé, y cualquiera lo pensaría viendo como es Krista.

Porqué me equivoqué.

—¡Mierda!— exclamé cuando sentí un dolor agudo en el pie. Pensé al principio, que ella me pisó sin querer, como para cagarlo todo como en comedia romántica. No fue tan así.

—¡Perdón!— masculló Krista ¿Para qué carajos se disculpaba? parecía como si hubiese sido sin intención pero aún así estaba satisfecha con aquello.

¿¡Para qué carajos se disculpaba, si después me pegó en el estómago!?

En otra ocasión, con mis cinco sentidos bien colocados, hubiese podido determinar si aplicó fuerza para lastimarme o no, dado el tamaño de Krista y mi constitución actual. Un poco de ambos quizá, porque cuando se apartó vi en sus ojos bastante abiertos que esperaba que me retorciera, pero como si ese no fuera realmente el efecto que quería. Se arrepentía de ello.

Y hubiese preferido y jurado de esto sobre tres biblias, que me pegara, que me golpee, que me gritara y me mandara al cuerno, antes de que me abrazara con la fuerza con que lo hizo, como si me necesitara, como si esperaba que alguna vez nos veamos de nuevo, como si nada. Como en la época de colegio, cuando no éramos más que un par de adolescentes relativamente despreocupadas.

Se había lanzado sobre mí; años atrás, con tanta fuerza pudo habernos dejado en el suelo. No fue así, yo ya no era la chica débil de esa época.

No hice nada. No la rodee con los brazos, no bajé la mirada. Creo que mi respiración era bastante lenta. No sentía su cabeza rozando mi barbilla como antes.

Yo miraba la pared, que tenía un afiche anunciando una fiesta por Navidad en el barrio y a la que por supuesto, sólo Connie asistiría. Sentía que mi respiración se hacía más que lenta, dificultosa. Hasta que parpadeé, no había notado que era por culpa de Krista. Pero porque se parecía al condenado gato de Annie aferrándose a una rama, joder, que me va a volver a hacer plana.

Sentí algo ligero caerse en mi cabeza, igual me dolió.

—Ejem

Nunca pensé que fuera cierto eso de olvidar por completo a una persona acompañandote cuando sientes que alguien arrojó tus sentimientos a una mezcladora con grava y cemento. Pasaba en las novelas que ve mamá y que yo tuve que ver mi infancia. En otra ocasión me hubiera reído. Justo por eso creo que ahora el puto destino y Annie se ríen de mí, si Annie expresara sus sentimientos, claro.

Una vez más, la jodida existencia me estaba abofeteando, recordándome que la realidad es peor que la ficción, mediante la argentina esa. Había tomado un poco de la nieve y arrojado sobre nosotras, justo en el adorno navideño ese. Por su acción, la nieve junto con una bola navideña me cayó en la cabeza. Más nieve se quedó ahí arriba, sin caer.

No supe si darle las gracias a Annie por hacerme reaccionar o mandarla a la puta, porque cuando levantamos la cabeza notamos un muérdago. Un condenado muérdago.

Me mordí los labios sintiendo un latigazo en mi interior, porque mi mente navegaba por distintos pensamientos bonitos, dolorosos, sarcásticos, y deseosos de risa histérica, atentos al significado del muérdago. Un muérdago, aquí, con ella. Joder.

—Eh... ¿planean besarse o algo así?— preguntó Annie con voz monótona apuntando hacia arriba. Krista recién cayó en cuenta, y antes de que sutilmente se apartara de mí, el adorno completo terminó por caerse, nos movimos rápido antes de que cayera sobre nuestras cabezas, antes también de que yo misma me alejara de Krista con riesgo de parecer grosera.

—H-hola Annie

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Lenz. Ymir, me congelo, y empezó a nevar otra vez

Me sentía intoxicada, cuando puse en su lugar uno de los mechones de mi cabello, rozando también mi mejilla, noté que mis dedos temblaban y se sentían muy fríos aún a través del guante. Nada de eso era por el clima. Cuando Annie se nos acercó, por fin noté que era varios centímetros más alta que Krista. Ella casi dio un respingo y se me acercó demasiado de vuelta, aumentando mi malestar en el estómago.

Recuerdo que si bien se llevaba de la mar de bien con Connie, uno de mis mejores amigos, no era lo mismo con Annie. La intimidaba demasiado ¿y a quien no? Aún ahora, hacía que Connie se sintiera algo cohibido.

Quise agarrar a la narizona y tirarla de cabeza en ese montículo de nieve de allá afuera, para que con la nueva capa de nieve se quede un año allí dentro. ¿¡Cómo coño se le ocurría invitar a pasar a nuestro departamento a Krista!? Sentía tantas náuseas que casi quería arrojar la cerveza por ahí. Casi. Annie me conocía muy bien para saber qué sentía ahora, que no salía corriendo nada más porque ahora tenía algo de la cordura que me faltó años atrás.

Le hizo un comentario a Krista, tan indiferente como cuando la saludó y la indicó a subir a la escalera. Tragué saliva dolorosamente a causa de la sequedad de mi garganta. Tenía ganas de agarrar el adorno en el piso y tirárselo. Luego noté que estaba roto. Recién ahora me di cuenta de porque Annie invitaba a pasar a Krista, si el encargado se daba cuenta de que rompimos su condenado adorno aún sin instalarnos del todo, ya podíamos empezar a largarnos si es que avisaba a su jefe

Exagero, pero el sujeto no se veía muy paciente ni amigable y su jefe menos, y bueno, hemos pasado por esta clase de situaciones tan seguido en los últimos años, que había aprendido a intuir quiénes eran lo suficientemente dramáticos como para echarte a patadas por ese tipo de nimiedades.

Me incliné para tomarlo, y me encontré con la pequeña mano de Krista cubierta por un bonito guante bordo. Agarré el adorno rápidamente y me erguí como si apretaran un botón, Annie nos dijo que nos apresuráramos.

Krista dio una mirada al adorno y luego una larga a mí. Nunca sus ojos se clavaron tanto en los míos. El vapor formado por el clima frío evidenció cuán profundo fue su suspiro. Un dolor me recorrió como un relámpago. Hace muchos años que no sentía nada similar, ni remotamente. Quizá, se podría decir que era incluso peor, o eso pensaba por el pesado nudo que se me formó en el estómago.

Fuimos subiendo las escaleras, yo llevaba el adorno navideño. Krista no me miró demasiado después, y Annie estaba como si nada. No era la persona ni el momento indicado para ser cordial (nótese la temporada de Navidad), aún si era la primera muestra de cortesía de parte de Annie en años.

Nunca se me había olvidado como hubiese querido la belleza de Krista, pero ahora hacía trizas el recuerdo nuboso que tenía de ella. Realmente, nunca había recordado bien la cara de las personas después de cierto tiempo, pero con esta chica rubia, su cara era como un archivo en la papelera de reciclaje, olvidada normalmente, pero que sabes que está ahí pese a que no la encuentras más entre el resto de tus carpetas.

No la recordaba tan pequeña, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, con la misma apariencia suave, seguía aún ese mechón que caía sobre su frente, de una manera tan elegante que los simples mortales, en especial yo, jamás podríamos lograr mantener. Su piel, algo pálida como siempre se la dejaba el invierno como todavía recuerdo, recobraría ese tono sonrosado apenas la temperatura subiera un poco más. Su figura curvilínea más definida que años atrás, era perfectamente adivinada aún con todo ese abrigo. Su rostro, de facciones delicadas, suavemente más afiladas que la última vez que la vi, hace mucho tiempo.

Todo en ella concordaba a la perfección, no podía procesar que fuera todavía más hermosa que antes.

Joder, joder, joder. Toda mi resolución de años se fue casi totalmente al carajo.

—Disculpa tanto desorden—dije, y realmente era mucho. El sofá estaba desarmado, Connie nos ayudaría luego con eso. Krista le dio un vistazo rápido a todo, no es como si los departamentos fuesen muy diferentes entre sí y más aún uno como el nuestro que aún no tenía nada. Annie se desvió a la cocina, sin pelarnos, genial. Que bonitas amistades me cargo.

La chica pequeña no le apartaba la mirada a la bolsa plástica con cuatro latas de Miller, disimulaba bien, pero yo ya la conocía. O sea, no se ni porqué, ya en la época del colegio sabía que solía beber cerveza... no más que unos pocos sorbos cada muerte de obispo en algún acontecimiento especial. Sólo por eso no me decía nada, pero sabía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Igualmente en aquel entonces no era muy fanática de la bebida, de cualquier forma, Krista hacía que con más razón no bebiera. Posiblemente su pensamiento no hubiese cambiado, sin embargo, yo ya no tenía diecisiete años.

Mis náuseas se intensificaron, igual dejé las cervezas sin la bolsa sobre la mesa y Annie me pasó el helado para guardarlo. Me giré luego de ponerlo en su sitio, para notar que no apartó su vista de mí. No puedo simplemente describirlo bien, pero se siente raro. Bueno, su expresión era rara, contradictoria.

Y con justa razón. Sentía que no podía seguir mirándola, que me quemaba el estómago, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Por suerte apareció Annie, le ofreció una taza que humeaba, olía sumamente delicioso.

Krista y Annie bebían submarino, haciendo comentarios vagos sobre la época escolar, por primera vez en todo este tiempo vi como soltaba pequeñas sonrisas, más por su amabilidad natural que por estar a gusto con esta compañía, y yo sólo estaba ahí, sentada en la mesa con ellas. La leche con chocolate olía muy bien, pero no quería arriesgar mi estómago. Lo último que necesitaba era vomitar.

Llegar al extremo de las náuseas por tener a tu lado luego de siglos a la chica a la que querías durante el bachiller, era muy patético para mí. Trataba de meterme en la cabeza que fueron cosas de adolescentes, cosas sin relevancia como para que me afecte después de tanto tiempo, y cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. Pero no era así y lo sabía bien, tenía motivos para pensarlo, uno de ellos era que no fue una simple atracción que terminaría luego de un noviazgo de dos meses.

El otro motivo que había que sumar era el hecho de que si bien ya no era una adolescente, nadie se considera realmente un adulto a los veintidós años. Todos mis compañeros de trabajo de edad similar seguían con las mismas andadas nada diferentes a las que tuvieron en su época de colegio. Todo esto tenía mucha lógica, suficiente para que fuera más imposible de lo que normalmente era mentirme a mi misma.

Bajo la mesa, Annie me pisó en el mismo pie que Krista me había pisado. Annie no fue tan gentil como Krista obviamente, tuve que ahogar un gemido de dolor mordiéndome los labios, hasta el hormigueo de los brazos se me fue. Argentina de mierda. Eso dejaría marca.

Krista me miró, extrañada por mis gestos y yo miraba feo a Annie.

Lo que es una amistad de años, porque por la forma en que Annie me miró ya supe que quería que hiciera. Todo eso en segundos.

Pero yo no tomé la iniciativa para comenzarlo.

—¿Qué estudias, Ymir?— me preguntó Krista. Su voz era una combinación de calidez con una duda casi melancólica.

Carraspeé —Estudié periodismo en Eldia, con Annie.

—¿Ya tienen un título?— parpadeó, ligeramente asombrada.

—Ya trabajamos— contestó Annie —nos graduamos hace seis meses

Yo asentí —No trabajamos en el mejor periódico local, pero nos pagan bien, y podemos decir que es casi un buen ambiente— la boca se me quería curvar en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Nos dejaron día libre en plena Nochebuena, no volveremos al trabajo hasta dentro de dos días. Levi Ackermann es un buen sujeto, pese a ser un enano amargado.

—Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar de enanos amargados, Leonhardt— solté burlona. Ahora fue Annie quien me miró mal, y Krista contuvo una risita.

—¿Levi Ackermann? Lo conozco, es el primo de Mikasa, nuestra excompañera— dijo Krista.

¡Mikasa! Vaya, no solía pensar en nuestra promo 012, pero aún la recordaba. Lo último que supe de ella fue que seguía en la Facultad de Deporte en la Universidad de Reconocimiento. Eso fue allá por 2014.

—¿Porqué no me sorprende?— dijo Annie, la verdad es que pienso igual. No lo imaginaba pero no me asombraba, recuerdo el apellido de Mikasa, solo que obviamente nadie lo relacionaría con el de Levi. Annie solía tener una rivalidad amistosa con ella.

Por fin esto se estaba animando, las tres aquí casi dábamos pena. Lo digo porque en el pasado, cuando Krista y yo nos juntábamos, enseguida empezábamos a conversar sobre todo, incluso cualquier tontería. Y siempre quedábamos con la sensación de no habernos dicho lo suficiente. Por eso, ninguno de nuestros compañeros de colegio que nos viera ahora mismo, creería que somos esas mismas personas. Es que en parte yo no me sentía así.

Hasta ahora, recién expresábamos nuestra característica. Era como la impulsividad de Eren, la cara de caballo de Jean y la glotonería de Sasha.

—Jamás imaginé que trabajaran en _La Ciudad Subterránea_ — comentó Krista, con una sonrisa más parecida a la que recordaba. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—A Annie no le queda, ya sabemos

—¿Y tú en que estás, Lenz?— le pregunto Annie de una forma calmada pero demasiado directa.

Krista sonrió, por primera vez, tan dulce, como solía ser la «Diosa de la 1.04».

—Estoy en mi cuarto año de medicina— contestó, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Puedo decir que nunca me sentí tan feliz por otra persona desde hace milenios. Krista siempre quiso estudiar medicina, me sentí muy mal cuando no pudo ingresar en la universidad. Bueno, sentía que una parte ya olvidada de mi alma podía relajarse.

Luego caí en cuenta de lo bien que me sentí sabiendo esto. Y me asusté por eso.

—Estoy en la Universidad de Reconocimiento, hay varios de nuestros excompañeros que están ahí. El cursillo me tomó tres meses y fue costoso, pero finalmente ingresé— luego me miró —es raro que no supieras esto de mí, Annie. Ni yo esto de ustedes ¿no, Ymir?

Carajo.

El buen momento terminó por aguarse, como algo espeso derritiéndose. Soy una estúpida, una gran estúpida. Estaba tan concentrada en mi pensamiento de huida que no me paré a pensar a dónde iría todo esto. Quería reír dolorosamente, estaba tan metida pensado en huir, pero olvidé de qué quería huir. El karma otra vez vino a cobrárselas conmigo, por estaba vez no se lo recriminaría, por que tenía que pagar. Todo era mi culpa.

Y a la vez no lo era.

Antes de esto, tenia una idea de cómo reaccionaría Krista. En su actuar no estaría pegarme o gritarme. Sin embargo, hasta al más santo se le acababa la paciencia y tendría motivos de recriminar lo que le habían hecho. Así que dudaba, y opté por el hecho de que me daría algún pequeño escarmiento y así fue.

Lo prefería mil veces antes que tenerla aquí al lado. También pensé en que si me vería de vuelta, se alegraría aunque sea un poco. Y ahí no sabría decir qué haría, o darse la vuelta e irse, o invitarme un café y luego seguir con nuestras vidas. Aunque también me sonaba ilógico tomando en cuenta su carácter.

Pero ¡no puedo predecir nada de ella incluso conociéndola! ¿¡cómo alguien sabría como reaccionar a un reencuentro como este!?

Se suponía que fui su mejor amiga, una que velaba por ella a su manera un tanto brusca. Krista me adoraba, no como hubiese querido por desgracia.

Lo sé, le duele, a mi me duele quizá más. Después de todo, las peores despedidas son las que no son anunciadas.

Me rasqué la nuca nerviosamente, incapaz de verla a los ojos, sabía que me estaba mirando, quizá con algo de rabia. El hormigueo de los brazos, uno que ahora que recuerdo, sentí allá casi por mediados de 2012. Exhalé.

—Al menos sé qué pasó de tu vida, Ymir— su tono triste me hizo mirarla preguntándome porqué no había rastros de la más mínima ira. Y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos, azules, increíblemente hermosos, se clavaron en los míos. Me deslumbraron. Tan hermosos, que con su mirada dirigida a mí, me dolían más.

Escuchamos el sonido de una lata abriéndose, vimos a Annie, que se acabó el submarino y procedía a beber una cerveza. Casi solté una carcajada histérica, Krista la miraba como a un titán de dos cabezas. No sabía del estómago de hierro de Leonhardt.

Por inercia, rápidamente agarré una de las latas y bebí un sorbo, valiéndome madres las náuseas que sentía antes. Luego el estomago se encargaría de pasarme factura.

—Ymir, creo que no estaría bien que tomes eso. Digo, no te veías muy bien...

Jooooder, olvidé que Krista siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que me pasaba.

Lo peor, es que siempre tenía razón, así que no tenía sentido negarle nada. Y si, ya por la mirada que le dio a las cervezas antes, ya me imaginaba que diría algo así. Creo que tenía más que que ver con mi apariencia que tenía esa expresión de recelo.

—No me pasa nada

—Te veías como si te doliera el estómago— bingo. Pero que rayos, se supone que estudia medicina, obvio que ve caras como la mía todo el tiempo. Bueno tanto así no, si no, no me estaría viendo como analizando los cambios de mi rostro. Nah, no quiero saber que es lo que ve. Bueno, ya lo sé.— Ymir...

Y mierda, de vuelta me miraba así, como queriendo penetrarme y saber qué era lo que yo pensaba desde aquella última vez que nos hablamos, hace mil siglos ¿Veía aún a la chica de diecisiete años que caminaba más cuadras de las necesarias porque quería seguir hablando con ella?

Abrió la boca para decir o preguntar algo que yo ya temía y por un momento mi corazón se contrajo, esperando la sentencia. Pero sonó su celular.

Ella sacó un Samsung de último modelo que por poco me dio envidia. Y yo aquí, con mi Huawei, yo, una persona que debe estar constantemente actualizada por trabajar en esta prensa fastidiosa.

—¿Frieda? ¡Hola! ¿cómo estás?

Ah, su hermana Frieda. Hablo animadamente con ella unos instantes, lo que escuchaba me dio a entender que Krista debía irse. Finalmente, la llamada se cortó.

—Lo siento, Ymir. debo irme, Frieda mandó algo para mi desde el extranjero y uno de mis hermanos lo trae, así que debo esperarlo— dijo levantándose, parecía ligeramente frustrada pese a haber hablado con la hermana que tanto quería.

Por un momento, lo lamenté (y lamenté más haberlo lamentado). Luego sentí algo parecido al alivio. Me levanté deprisa, luego de que ella se despidiera de Annie y le agradeciera la taza de submarino, y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta, me volvió a hablar:

—Me enfada esto Ymir, aunque siento haberte pegado. De todas formas, me alegro de volverte a ver, de saber qué paso contigo...

Me cayó como una roca al estómago, uno pensaría que luego de decir esto solo se iría y volvemos después todos a nuestras vidas. Pero en mi maldito caso no sería, como siempre, se complicaba porque en una amistad como la que teníamos, una de las dos no puede abrir una brecha sin dar explicaciones. Krista las buscarías.

Antes de que fuera peor para mí y se le antojara abrazarme o algo así, porque sabía cómo era, rodeé el picaporte con mi mano. Apenas lo moví, enseguida lo solté con un gruñido de dolor.

Maldije a la puerta y al árbol que había sido antes mientras sacudía mi mano derecha.

—¡Puerta del orto!

El encargado nos había avisado que uno de los metales del picaporte estaba roto y que tuviéramos cuidado al abrirlo, que mañana vendrían a cambiarlo.

—¡Déjame ver, Ymir!

Tomó mi mano derecha, la sostuvo con sus dos manos pequeñas, con tanta suavidad, que no me acuerdo que alguien lo haya hecho antes, quizá mi hermano cuando yo era pequeña. Observaba el profundo corte en los dedos medio y anular, todavía no empezaba a sangrar.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarme bien, estábamos justo una al lado de otra, me miraba con suma tranquilidad. Y por esta vez, no me sentí mal en lo absoluto por aquello. Sólo, me contagió su calma. Sentí que podía quedarme mucho tiempo así.

—No es nada, pero ya está empezando a sangrar, encárgate de lavar la herida y...

—Como tu dijiste no es nada— la interrumpí —si te deja tranquila esto, yo sé primeros auxilios

—Lo sé, lo sé. Esperaba que eso se te olvidara, pero ya veo que no...

Simplemente, terminamos por despedirnos luego. Ella se fue, y me dejé caer en cuclillas, frente a la puerta cerrada, mirando al suelo. Le dije a Krista que le prestaría atención a los cortes, pero ahora me valía verga, no me sorprendería tener los dedos llenos de sangre.

—Ymir

Suspiré, y volteé la cabeza para ver a Annie.

—Annie, voy a matarte

Ni se inmutó.

—Ymir ¿qué hacemos con esto?— dijo sosteniendo el condenado adorno navideño roto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvidó! Pero, espera... ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LO ROMPIÓ! ¿¡PORQUÉ VIENES Y ME PREGUNTAS «¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?»!?— creo que hasta Krista llegó a escuchar mi grito.

—¿Crees que nos la dejará pasar por Navidad?

—Ehhh... no, pos, yo creo que sí...

La verdad no. Así que creo que los tres, sí, los tres, Annie, Connie y yo, vamos a tener que colaborar para comprar otro sin que el encargado se entere.

Bonita forma de empezar a gastar nuestro aguinaldo.

 **...**

—Compadre, si que tuviste suerte esta vez— dijo Sasha a Connie a través del micrófono del auricular del celular mientras jugaba AoT en la PC —¿sabes? quizá vaya a hacer lo mismo, no sé si pedirle a alguien compartir piso, así mis gastos se dividirían a la mitad

—Para así seguir tragando

—¡Connie!— protestó mientras le volaba la nuca a un titán —Bueno, para que te digo que no, si sí

Sasha se había comido dos paquetes de galletas de chocolate con crema de vainilla, sus favoritas, junto con un envase entero de leche chocolatada esa tarde. Debería agradecer no tener diabéticos ni obesos en su familia.

—En fin, lo que quería decirte es que, Connie— terminó su partida, tomándose una pausa —te mudaste con Annie... e Ymir. En el mismo edificio dónde vive Krista— Oyó el suspiro pesado de su mejor amigo a través del teléfono.

—Ah, no veo problemático eso, bueno, no demasiado. Pero, joder, que incómodo

—Connie, ojalá sea sólo eso, si se encuentran... por una parte me interesa saber que pasará. Sé de qué hablo

—Pues hablas como si se fuera a iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial

La chica suspiró. Los años en la Universidad habían terminado por afinar su natural perspicacia, buena, pero poco desarrollada hasta antes de terminar el colegio. Perspicacia de la que Connie carecía totalmente. Ella sabía todo acerca de Ymir, de parte de Connie, y le hacia darse cuenta que cargaba con algo desde aquel invierno de hace mucho.

Sintió una llamada entrante, y vio el contacto: Krista Lenz

—Bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que fue más rápido delo que imaginé

 **Oh rayos, creo que no tengo perdón esta vez. Pero al menos esto ya está hecho. ¿Alguien leyó el manga de este mes? Rayos, hasta ahora me duele y eso que no me considero realmente su fan -llora-**

 **Nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: esto le pertenece al genio malvado de Hajime Isayama**

Capítulo VII

Análisis

 _24 de diciembre, 2017_

Sasha Blouse puso una mano sobre su boca para cubrir un bostezo, eran las 11 de la noche en punto. Y luego siguió en el WhatsApp. No le quedaba otra que perder el tiempo en la sala de su familia en Dauper luego de cenar pavo relleno, ensalada rusa, cerdo, pollo y hasta cordero.

Sentía las miradas impresionadas(y envidiosas, por supuesto) de sus tías y primas al haber comido todo aquello y aún así pesar 57 kilos. Al menos la "edad adulta" le había dado modales en la mesa que antes carecía, y que no había otro más agradecido por eso que su padre.

La ganadería en Dauper había aumentado bastante en sólo tres años. Antes era su padre quien iba a la ciudad a verla. Desde hace tres años era ella quien venía, y se sentía feliz por eso; la cantidad de carne, las plazas, aún estando cubiertas de nieve y el bosque de coníferas en el que iba a jugar de niña, todo eso lo valía. A diferencia de los demás infantes, a ella no le asustaba ir allí.

Su primo de doce años había encendido la televisión(una SmartTV, para que no digan que los campesinos apenas tienen Nokias 1100), que los demás niños y los adultos veían; mientras toda persona mayor de catorce años y menor de treinta veía memes y chateaba, sólo estaban esperando el brindis de medianoche.

Sasha lucía un vestido, sin entender porqué diablos debía vestirse así siendo que no iba a salir a ningún lado, y no, cambiar su foto de perfil no contaba, las mejores fotos que iban a parar a su historia en Instagram y Facebook eran las de la mesa con la cena.

Se moría de sueño, la calefacción y la comida lo habían provocado. Irónico, siendo que solía dormir normalmente de madrugada. Había notado una disminución del hambre a partir de los ventiuno; su hambre voraz se redujo a solamente a ser apetito. El hambre era lo que la desesperaba, quizá por eso actualmente se contenía y tranquilizaba al comer, por ende, su educación en la mesa se hizo presente.

La carcajada general por la escena de Mi Pobre Angelito hizo que alzara la cabeza y riera también, hasta que sintió la vibración del celular.

«Exas Clase 1.04 Promo 012, Eren te añadió»

Apenas ingresó a la aplicación, un montón de mensajes sobre buenos deseos por Navidad llegaron, no estaban todos sus excompañeros, pero si los que fueron más cercanos a ella, genial. Porque había cambiado de celular, mantenía su mismo número, pero todos sus contactos se perdieron.

«Eren añadió a Krista»

Joder. Hizo que recordara lo que su amiga le había comentado. Tragó saliva, pensativa.

¿Y ahora qué? Su consciencia estaría menos pesada ahora que sabía que Ymir vivía en el mismo sitio, aunque no creía que le fuera a hacer compañía a Krista, tenía la sensación de que sería muy difícil tratar con Ymir actualmente. Y Krista desconocía cuánto. El número de personas que conocían lo que sintió Ymir se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

Mentalmente, le deseó suerte a su amiga rubia.

 _1 de enero, 2018_

 _Krista_

Estaba tirada en mi cama con la televisión encendida ¿desde cuándo yo tenía tanto tiempo libre?

Había terminado el informe que nos habían pedido y las demás tareas. Ya mi hermano Uklin me había dicho que todo sería más sencillo en la Universidad de Reconocimiento una vez que haya llegado al cuarto año. Porque ya tenías más o menos un lugar asegurado, también me había dicho que en estas fechas era común tener menos trabajo; se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno.

Sólo eran dos semanas a mediados de mes, sí, pero eran como un tesoro.

Al canal se le había ocurrido la grandiosa de idea de transmitir la Era de Hielo 2, y yo aquí, riéndome con una película infantil. Nadie podía culparme, si todos harían lo mismo en mi lugar, aquí, sin nada más que hacer. Y porque nadie se resistiría a las películas que los hizo reír de niños.

Estar sola en Año Nuevo no me afectaba ¿y porqué me afectaría? Por ahí había escuchado que Navidad era para la familia, sin excepción. Año Nuevo para la diversión sin límites. Y era cierto, en cuanto llegaron a la adolescencia, mis hermanos solían pasarla por ahí, excepto yo, claro.

Ayer me había reunido con Eren, simplemente apareció en el café al que voy a veces luego de clases, hace dos días, y prácticamente me había obligado a ir con él, Mikasa y Armin a algún bar en la noche. Posteriormente, se nos unió Sasha a eso de la una de la madrugada.

Armin y Sasha aún deben estar tirados en sus camas, sufriendo los efectos de la cruda. Ninguno de ellos esta acostumbrado a beber.

Por lo menos no me quedé cuidando borrachos, los chicos fueron bastante tranquilos. Al menos Armin; Sasha le estuvo susurrando amor eterno a su segunda cena de la noche durante media hora.

Como se nota que no estoy acostumbrada a estas salidas, porque Eren se rió de la cara que puse cuando vi a Sasha recitando lo que parecían ser esas "acciones poéticas" a la pizza con panceta, y Mikasa mantenía su expresión de póker murmurando al observarme «Amo su inocencia, 17 años, amo sus errores... » Eren actualmente tiene mucho aguante con el alcohol, cualquier cosa no lo embriaga y Mikasa casi nunca bebe, aunque Eren me haya comentado que está seguro de que su aguante es mayor que el suyo.

La película había terminado, y ahora empezaba una de Pokemón. Pokemón nunca fue muy de mi agrado. Si algunos lo llegan a saber me linchan en la plaza pública. Había escrito en el grupo del WhatsApp en el que estoy con Sasha y Eren pero ni sus luces.

Aburrida, agarré el control y empecé a hacer zapping. Ya antes solía ver poca televisión, en la época en que si querías internet debías ir a un cyber. Quizá porque nunca pude ver los dibujos animados tal y como hubiese querido en la casa de mi padre; seguro por eso tengo cierta debilidad por ellos. Ahora, el animé si es harina de otro costal.

Me topé con el canal de National Geographic.

Estos eran de la clase de canales que me gustarían siempre.

Y porque siempre fui un poco nerd y curiosa con todo lo que tenga que ver con animales. Por eso siempre me han atraído las granjas, el año pasado fui con Sasha a Dauper. Amé el pueblo y su bosque de coníferas.

En la casa de mi padre sólo había un viejo pastor inglés, pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de él. Lamentablemente falleció hace tres años; por muy buena vida que haya tenido y lo mucho que vivió, alrededor de 11 años, no puedo evitar acordarme de él sin empezar a lagrimear.

El programa sobre depredadores de las sabanas africanas había terminado y ahora comenzaba otro algo distinto, sobre el equipo de grabación y fotografía detrás de todo lo que veíamos.

Se mostraba a un hombre regordete y con barba con una sorprendente cámara profesional, tratando de captar el mejor plano de un pájaro azul sosteniendo un insecto con el pico. Ya he visto esa escena antes, fue hace varios años atrás. Estábamos en casa de Bertholdt por un trabajo grupal de ciencias naturales e Ymir me mostró esa fotografía en la PC, diciendo que podríamos usarla.

Parecía encantada con eso, yo me percaté. Era difícil saber qué cosas le emocionaban a Ymir, su expresión no solía variar mucho a veces.

Exhalé pesadamente. Ymir no había dado señales de vida estos días, era como si casi no viviera en el edificio. Había vuelto a ver a Annie en un par de ocasiones en esta semana, estaba más alta, con facciones más afiladas y el cabello más largo, siempre iba de salida, apurada. La vi al día siguiente de encontrarme con Ymir, y luego tres días después. Me dijo un seco "Feliz Año Nuevo" y ya. Pero si hablamos de Annie Leonhardt, ya es decir demasiado.

Por lo demás, pensé que Ymir tendría al menos la decencia de felicitarme por estos días. Digo, si aún me tiene algo de respeto. Siempre nos reuníamos en el parque en esas fechas; ella era quien lo sugería, más que nada, sé que siempre lo hizo así porque sabe la situación con mi familia.

Después de todo esto, me cuesta digerir que si no lo hizo fue porque yo no le importo. Es que ¡no le encuentro la lógica! Quien siempre tuvo iniciativa para hacerme sentir mejor fue ella, sin contar que no era por interés ¿qué ganaría de todas formas?

Nada.

De hecho, fue Ymir quien desde el principio tuvo más amigos que yo, es más, quien no tenía a nadie antes que ella fui solamente yo. Era más inteligente también, por algo irresponsable que fuera. No era por ayudarle en las tareas que estaba conmigo porque el colegio como que le valía un poco de verga. Bueno, ni le gustaba que la ayudara demasiado, lo quería hacer ella sola, a excepción de las matemáticas.

Y quería hablar con Ymir.

Habían pasado cinco años, una amistad como la que teníamos (no quiero pensar en el "tuvimos") no pudo simplemente desvanecerse, o peor, como si nunca hubiera existido. Decir que éramos extrañas ahora simplemente no me lo creía.

Nunca se puede decir realmente que una persona importante para nosotros se volvió un extraño, lo dicen sólo para que les duela o les moleste menos.

He llegado a preguntarme de vez en cuando si acaso fue por mi culpa, por algún error mío, que terminamos de esta forma. He pensado en eso y llego a la misma conclusión que tenía antes: que nada de esto tuvo alguna lógica.

La última vez que hablamos con normalidad fue hasta más o menos comienzos del cursillo de medicina. Fue allá por enero o febrero de 2013, no lo recuerdo bien. Ymir me mensajeaba como siempre, en la época en que algunos aún eran reacios al WhatsApp.

Yo por mis estudios no tenía tiempo; si ya me había esforzado para el de enfermería, allí me esforcé el doble. No tenía tiempo ni cabeza para nada, por lo que una conversación vía celular conmigo en aquel tiempo era poco divertida.

Era lógico que Ymir se haya molestado un poco, pero jamás se hubiese enojado tanto así como para separarnos.

Por lo que encontraba cada vez menos mensajes suyos, y más cortos. Hasta que luego ya no hablamos por espacio de un mes más o menos; luego de ese tiempo, cuando por fin rendí el examen y pude ingresar a la Universidad de Reconocimiento, tuve bastante más tiempo y menos estrés.

En los últimos mensajes que me envió, ella decía que seguía trabajando y que «luego intentaría entrar la universidad», pero en marzo de ese año, cuando ingresé, noté a algunos chicos del colegio que lo habían intentado otra vez y que habían ingresado al mismo tiempo que yo, como Sasha.

Pero no vi a Ymir entre ellos. Ahí me molesté un poco, porque no me había dicho nada de si seguía en esa librería o desistió de estudiar. Esa última opción me había preocupado, porque sabía que un año sabático fácilmente pueden volverse dos o tres, y costaba retomar los estudios luego de eso. Digo, Ymir nunca fue estudiante modelo, pero no creí que dejara su futuro botado por ahí si sabía perfectamente que quería independizarse.

Una noche soñé con que entraba a la morgue y el cuerpo al que destapaba pertenecía al de Ymir, y que tenía heridas redondas en la zona del pecho, que habían dejado hematomas, con los bordes más lastimados que el centro, como las heridas de los balines de goma. Fue unos pocos días después de ingresar a la carrera.

Apenas desperté le mandé un mensaje, que no recibió según verifiqué después. Eso me angustió, me pareció patético que un sueño me haya asustado tanto. Pero mandé más cuando ya me había tranquilizado y siempre decía en los detalles que no los recibía.

Siempre olvido los sueños con facilidad, así que para el siguiente día, no recordé el que tuve.

La busqué en Facebook; ni siquiera estaba en mi lista de amigos. Tampoco aparecía buscándola por su nombre. Para ese entonces, ya no estaba enojada como al principio, sino muy preocupada. Tampoco ninguno de nuestros compañeros sabían de ella, Connie y Annie no tenían Facebook; se les hacía muy complicado.

En aquel entonces no todos tenían redes sociales como ahora ni había tanta variedad. Podían acceder a éstas, sí, pero la gente de nuestras ciudades seguía resistiéndose a ellas hasta que fue imposible dejarlas de lado por la facilidad de comunicación. Rose y especialmente María nunca se caracterizaron por modernizarse demasiado aprisa. Que diferencia con el año 2018, porque ahora se encontraban negocios de celulares y computadores cada dos cuadras.

Si eso hubiese ocurrido en estos tiempos, no me hubiese costado nada localizar a Ymir; porque todos mantenían los números de sus compañeros de colegio guardados. Yo pude volver a contactarme con el resto de mi promo recién en 2016, gracias a los grupos, y aún faltaban algunos de la clase 1.04.

En ese momento parecía haberse borrado del mundo y yo no conocía su casa. Para colmo, durante ese tiempo viví con mi padre y su familia en Orvud, muy lejos. Ya de por sí me costaba ir y venir a la Universidad.

Pero la extrañé como nunca después de romper con Reiner. Mentiría si digo que me dolió como una estaca al corazón, le tenía cariño pero no nos amábamos y tarde nos dimos cuenta de aquello. Yo sólo le gustaba a Reiner, y él a mí, pero la atracción es atracción, se acaba deprisa.

Meses después de ese día de diciembre, el último día que vi a Ymir en persona, notamos que fuimos; nosotros dos, siempre tan serios y responsables, como cualquier par de adolescentes jugando con el otro. Nada diferentes a los demás, sólo más prudentes y respetuosos con los sentimientos. Nuestra relación se volvió costumbre, no queríamos estar solos, nada más por eso lo extrañaba

Y cuando terminamos, fue como salir del verano artificial, cálido y agradable, para caer en el invierno duro de vientos fríos que fue mi vida, dónde el único cariño sincero que tenía fuera de Frieda, era el de Ymir.

Pero Ymir no estaba y tuve que acostumbrarme dolorosamente a aquello.

Rodé en mi cama como un oso, era demasiado cómoda. Y grande, bastante grande como para hacer contraste con el tamaño de mi cuerpo. Si Ymir de diecisiete años me viera ahora, no pararía con sus comentarios sarcásticos al respecto.

Mi celular sonó; era el grupo con Sasha y Eren, Sasha se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza tremendo, de no haberle tomado nada antes de beber y de haberse encontrado videos suyos de Eren cuando le susurraba a la pizza. Eren respondió a sus quejas con un audio de casi un minuto únicamente de sus carcajadas.

Ahora agradezco no haber tomado alcohol, mañana tengo clase y sé que las resacas pueden extenderse por casi dos días en mi caso, en las raras ocasiones que bebí de más.

 _2 de enero, 2018_

El asunto con Ymir me estaba torturando. Ayer a la tarde cuando noté que se acabaron los fósforos y salí a comprarlos; de regreso me planté frente al 104. Y maldigo mi debilidad por no haber aporreado esa puerta hasta que esa idiota aparezca.

No lo comprendo. Apenas me puse enfrente sentí algo parecido a cuando quería saber desesperadamente si nuestro profesor tenía algo que ver con Ymir; al estar bajo su mirada analítica, seria. Ahora mismo ya había asegurado que efectivamente era su hermano, eran demasiado parecidos. Pero ya no me producía esa sensación para nada, primero, porque era mucho más accesible que Ymir, se desenvolvía mejor con las personas.

Y segundo, simplemente me encontré con su hermano.

¿Nervios de Ymir? Debería reírme de esto.

Ymir fue la persona en que más he confiado, me he desenvuelto, y ahora, me preocupaba qué pueda pasar con ella y conmigo.

Quería hablar con Eskol justamente a causa de Ymir, luego de nuestro "reencuentro", descarté de consultar con él al respecto. Al principio fue casi un alivio; temía que fuera igual de hostil como lo era Ymir con gente extraña, pero en estos días fue evidente la diferencia entre ambos.

Qué paradójico; ahora he llegado a pensar en que prefería acercarme a ella mediante Eskol que hablarle personalmente. Pero la sola idea si se la pensaba bien era ridícula llegado este punto en que ya la he localizado. No teníamos diez años como para mandar recados ni para que nos trataran de juntar como si nos hubiéramos peleado por un paleta. E Ymir Fritz era Ymir Fritz, estaría lejos de valorarlo.

No quise consultarlo ni siquiera con Eren, que estaba en su salsa con estos temas de consejos; me estaba debatiendo en únicamente preguntarle algo de ella a Eskol, no más de dos preguntas, yo trataría de solucionar el resto por mi cuenta.

Si es que había solución.

Exhalé y se formó vapor debido al aire frío de las cinco de la tarde. No quería pensar en eso.

Llegando de clases, me fijé en el lugar donde había estado el adorno que Annie se chingó. Desde esa vez, no volvió a aparecer ninguno. Esas dos no tenían remedio.

Llegué al piso donde vivía, el tercero. Parecía poca cosa y lo subestimé, pero subir las escaleras después de un día agotador me había dado una lección.

No avancé más allá de las escaleras. Mordiéndome el labio inferior empezó a hacerme la idea de ir al piso de arriba, dónde vivía Ymir. Y volvió a aparecer la incómoda sensación mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras.

A veces tengo presentimientos que se cumplen, el sexto sentido de las mujeres como dicen. Y a veces da el efecto contrario, en que las cosas suceden totalmente al azar. Esto fue como una apuesta, bueno lo sentí como tal, porque realmente no me esperaba a Ymir apoyada al lado de la puerta de su apartamento.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

Parecía una buena oportunidad, se veía aburrida pero con un ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía una esfera de plástico y miraba hacia ella. Una caja estaba a su lado y su mochila encima.

Ymir siempre se consideró a sí misma poco atractiva, pero, obviamente esa no era la realidad. Tenía un buen cuerpo, esbelto, con las curvas en su lugar, como usaba ropa algo holgada esos atributos no se notaban tan bien. Ya no vestía así, llevaba ropa más ajustada, y más ahora que la edad había resaltado la forma de su cuerpo.

Podía ir a cualquier agencia de modelaje y podría ser aceptada nada más por su altura, aunque lógicamente tenía bastante más que ofrecer. Por un momento la miré bien, ella aún no me había notado, tuve que aguantarme un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

¿Porqué la pubertad no me quiso? Cuando nos conocimos, Ymir era media cabeza(y un poco más, de todas formas era mayor que el promedio de chicas) más alta que yo, pero luego siguió aumentando. Ahora era más alta que hace cinco años atrás, y no había crecido precisamente dos pinches centímetros como yo a pesar de no ser Pie Grande. Creo que terminaré desarrollando un dolor de cuello crónico por tanto mirar a los demás desde abajo a este paso.

Tenía las mismas pecas y la misma piel ligeramente acanelada, pero sus rasgos se habían vuelto más alargados y finos. Lo que si me llamaba la atención fue su cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros y suelto. Nunca vi a Ymir con cabello largo, le quedaba muy bien.

Bien, supongo es mi oportunidad.

—¡Ymir!— la saludé.

Tuve que aguantarme una risa al ver su tremendo respingo al notarme. Pero la gracia que me dio aquella acción murió cuando vi sus ojos. Una mirada desconocida para mí.

Parpadeó, y creo que tragó saliva. —Krista... — murmuró con voz queda.

¿A que venía eso?

—Eh, bueno, iba a recoger algo que le presté a la vecina de aquí arriba— mentí —y te encuentro aquí...— y ahora ¿qué digo? Ymir no me miraba a los ojos.

—Pues, genial— se rascó la nuca con una mano, cuando la volvió apoyar en la esfera plástica, empezó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre ella. Ymir no era muy extrovertida, pero no era tan callada. Enseguida me hubiese preguntado aunque sea cómo he estado.

—¿Tus dedos están bien?— le pregunté de repente. Esos cortes eran una tontería como para preguntar por ellos, luego recordé que hablaba con alguien sin ningún conocimiento mayor al de los primeros auxilios.

—Oh, están bien— dijo mostrándome su palma. Me acerqué más a ella, Ymir casi hizo ademán de querer fundirse con la pared. Dos líneas se veían en sus dedos finos y largos.

No estaba así cuando nos vimos aquella vez, definitivamente no. Estaba un poco más animada, aunque las ideas no parecían circular bien por su cabeza. Ymir no era tan seria tampoco, y sólo me miró a los ojos un instante. Cuando le devolví la mirada, Ymir encontró de nuevo la esfera más interesante.

No me molesté por eso en lo absoluto, porque que ella actuara así me desconcertaba. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Están sanando bien— no le iba a sonreír, pero sentía que debía hacerlo por alguna razón. De cerca me di cuenta que tenía dos perforaciones en el cartílago de la oreja derecha.

Se encogió de hombros —Eso es bueno, por un momento pensé en buscar pegamento para esto— ok, al parecer mi sonrisa dio frutos. Pero hasta ahí.

Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, propios de los inmigrantes, de color café claro, me parecieron tan distantes a los de hace muchos años atrás, y a los que poseía Eskol pese a su inmenso parecido en el color y forma. Toda la incomodidad que tenía, casi llamada resentimiento, se esfumó. Y con el mis ganas de reclamarle lo de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Una corazonada me lo advertía, Ymir no merecía eso ¿pero porqué? ¿Cinco años podrían ocasionar esto?

Algo en la esfera se movió, algo peludo y marrón que no había notado debido a la parte de color púrpura.

—¡Un hámster!

Siempre amé esos animalitos, quise durante años uno.

Una curvatura parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Giró la esfera hacia la parte transparente para que lo viera mejor. Era marrón claro, y parecía pequeño, pensé un momento que Ymir reaccionaría otra vez de la misma forma si daba alguna señal de acercamiento hacia ella, como cuando puse mi mano encima de la esfera, pero no. El animalito se veía menos intimidado que su dueña y acercó a mi mano, moviendo su naricita.

—Se llama Wilson— esta fue la primera vez que Ymir dijo algo sin que le preguntara.

—Siempre tú con esta clase de nombres— comenté, sonriendo.

Pareció subirle el humor —Je, sí. Tenía el plan de traerlo apenas me mudara, pero por culpa de mi vieja no pude. Esta es la hora en que puedo... no sé como lo mantendré apartado de la bola de pelos de Annie...

Así que pude soltarle la lengua. Al parecer seguía llevándose igual con su madre, bueno, realmente son cosas no suelen cambiar ¿Y porqué si no, se hubiera independizado? Escuchaba que quería irse de la casa desde que la conocí. La caja era la jaula del hámster, al parecer lo metió en la esfera para comprobar algo.

Una música proveniente de un celular empezó a sonar, Ymir sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. Respondió de una manera que me pareció muy brusca, no quisiera estar en el lugar del que la había llamado. Me extrañó la fracción de segundo en que me dirigió su mirada, una que no sabía reconocer y no me gustó.

—¡A la mierda! ¿¡Qué quieres ahora!? ¿¡No te bastó con haberme dejado aquí esperando sin llave, hijo de..!?— se quedó un segundo en silencio, luego frunció el ceño aún más.

No la recordaba tan explosiva. Espera, dijo "esperando sin llave" e "hijo de ..." ¿Un hombre vivía allí también? Y justo que le iba a preguntar qué hacía afuera ¿Un hombre viviendo con dos chicas? Tal vez pareja de alguna de las dos, quizá por eso vi a Ymir luego de tanto tiempo. El trabajo la tendría ocupada, seguro, y aprovechaba el tiempo que le sobraba con él. Por un instante me desanimé por ello; seguro así me dificultaría acercarme a ella.

—¿¡Qué tengo que ir hasta allá contigo!? ¡Mierda!— luego volvió a meterse el aparato en el bolsillo.

Por la forma en que cortó, más irritada que antes, me hizo preguntarme si realmente era normal hablarle así a un novio. Ymir siempre fue medio ruda pero... me había comentado una vez Connie, mientras Ymir no estaba cerca, que ella fue realmente delicada con su ex, que cambiaba totalmente. Yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Exhaló, y por una vez, me miró más tiempo a los ojos, aunque fue poco —Krista, me llamaron... y como no tengo llave y obviamente no puedo ir y llevarme todo esto conmigo— señaló con un gesto vago —¿no te molestaría, eh, quedarte aquí con esto?

Lo decía como si pedirme un favor le costara tanto como ir voluntariamente a aplicarse una inyección. Y no es por nada que lo menciono.

—Por supuesto, ve

Murmuró un «gracias» y bajó las escaleras. No había visto ni siquiera una sonrisa sarcástica, tan propia de ella.

Ahora, extrañaba hasta esas sonrisas desagradables suyas.

 **Bien, habemus capítulo luego de 84 años... culpen a la universidad y el resto de cursos.**

 **¿Que digo? La temporada nueva me tiene a mil aunque estoy pensando leerme de nuevo el arco de la insurrección en el manga.**

 **Y cada que sale un nuevo cap del manga, no sé si alegrarme por eso o llorar por lo que seguro mostrará ;-;**

 **Nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a la maligna llama que cada mes se baña con las lágrimas del fandom**

Capítulo VIII

Buses y anécdotas internas

 _3 de agosto, 2013_

 _La música sonaba tan fuerte que Annie sentía que sus tímpanos harían explosión en cualquier momento, y se sentía enferma con todo el aire viciado de aquel local nocturno. Las luces en combinación se prestaban para darle una jaqueca._

 _En vano buscaría a Connie, estaría quién sabe dónde y no le interesaba. El problema era Ymir._

 _Rogaba que no la hubiera cagado de nuevo._

 _Luego de recorrer la planta baja y revisar hacia la zona del escenario fue al piso de arriba, con forma de un enorme balcón, dónde bien podría calificarse como un casi prostíbulo. Por lo que se armó de fuerza mental para ver lo que sea que vería incluyendo a Ymir en ese intento de Sodoma de las 2 de la madrugada. Nunca la vio llegar hasta ese punto y hasta casi lo dudaba, pero, seguía siendo una duda, considerando su comportamiento inconsciente._

 _Y rogaba, esa vez, que no estuviera en la planta alta._

 _Hizo una mueca al ver a toda esa gente ahí, y allí estaban una de las razones por las cuales le desagradaba la especie humana. Se sentía aún más enferma. Pero no vio a Ymir._

 _Joder._

 _Aquellos locales nocturnos se caracterizaban por hacer que cualquiera pierda los estribos y la moral con sólo beber de la cerveza barata que repartían._

 _No se alivió de no encontrar a Ymir allí, de cualquier forma ¿dónde mierda estaría?_

 _Cómo último recurso salió al patio, oscuro, y también lleno de gente. Pensaba dirigirse al baño de damas, quien sabe si allí estaría._

 _—¡Annie!— se giró al escuchar la voz de Connie. Tenía las mejillas rojizas por haber bebido y se le notaban pese a la escasa luz del patio, hasta dónde llegaba el ruido que llamaban música. Pero pese a eso, el chico de dieciocho años se veía sumamente incómodo._

 _—¿Qué?— respondió con sequedad. El chico preguntó si no había visto a Ymir._

 _Al darse cuenta de que allí no estaba, Connie se giró y dijo que iría a buscarla afuera, donde también se reunían un grupo de personas, pero mal encaradas. Annie, por su parte, se dirigió al baño como había decidido._

 _Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó risas y gemidos, que años atrás le hubiesen dado escalofríos pero a sus dieciocho, no eran más que situaciones incómodas. Annie no sabía si abrir la puerta a lo bestia o esperar para seguir con su objetivo. De inmediato, los indecorosos ruidos cesaron._

 _Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, se apartó. Un hombre muy alto y rubio, salió sonriendo, arreglándose la ropa y con ligeros problemas de equilibrio. Ni reparó en la presencia de Annie._

 _Escuchó una risa divertida que si reconoció. La de Ymir._

 _Annie entró al baño y se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando. Ymir estaba recostada en la pared, poniéndose su camisa, o tratando de. La chica rubia se le acercó._

 _Ymir le sonrió sarcásticamente, con su labial oscuro esparcido por la cara y las mejillas rojas, supuso que por el alcohol y por lo que había hecho._

 _Annie sólo la miró, la miró fijamente, sin nada agradable que decir._

 _—¿Aunque sea tenías protección?— inquirió al ver el cierre bajo de su vaquero negro. Se asomaba una ropa interior azul, casi celeste._

 _Ymir rió._

 _—Tú sabes las ganas con las que deseo tener engendros ¿verdad?— le dio una sonrisa torcida y voz gangosa._

 _Significaba un sí._

 _Otra persona, una amiga más considerada y menos hija de puta, quizá Krista, la chica pequeña y rubia que se le pegaba como mosca a la miel en la época del bachillerato; se le hubiera acercado, la hubiese regañado y ayudado a vestirse. Annie sólo se le quedó mirando._

 _Ymir se incorporó, aún con cierto tambaleo, y se acercó a los lavatorios. Krista la hubiera ayudado para que no se caiga, Annie por el contrario, sabía que no pasaría. Bien decían que los borrachos tenían un santo aparte. Y porque no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que la veía en aquel estado._

 _Ymir se esforzó en enfocar su mirada en el espejo, se sujetó del lavatorio y trató de quitarse el incipiente maquillaje ¿qué importaba? Ymir jamás se acostumbraría al maquillaje, así que suponía un casi alivio._

 _Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y miró a su mejor amiga. Annie notó una pequeña porción de sobriedad en su rostro mojado de agua fría. Ymir se incorporó, palpando sus bolsillos._

 _Dio con su celular, su encendedor y su cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno, lo prendió y se lo llevó a los labios —¿Quieres uno?_

 _—Para nada— Ymir se encogió de hombros al escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Annie enseguida arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor del tabaco. Únicamente probó dos en toda su vida y le supieron terrible._

 _—Como quieras_

 _—Salgamos— dijo, por primera vez agarrándola del brazo —Connie nos busca— Y no le agradaría verla de nuevo en aquel estado._

 _La sujetó bien, pese a que parecía tener un poco más de equilibrio. No intentaría gritarle ni mucho menos darle un discurso de moral digno de Connie, ella simplemente no era así. Algo así de su parte era como pedirle a la chica patata, la glotona del tercer año, que dejara de mirar las empanadas que hacían en el comedor. Además, ya era tarde para aquello, sería un pésimo desperdicio de saliva y recién ahora Connie lo estaba notando. Miró hacia arriba, hacia Ymir, le parecía que había crecido en estatura nuevamente, más no en cerebro._

 _Quería, aunque no lo dijese, que Ymir dejara de hacer eso. Le resultaba raro que le fuera tan bien en la facultad. Era lo que importaba que hiciera bien, sí, pero no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga de años convertida en esa persona casi libertina cada fin de semana en aquel verano._

 _Le costaba creer que Ymir fuera la misma adolescente que desistía de las llamadas fiestas de Quince Años de las chicas de su barrio, que no iba a actos culturales del colegio antes del segundo año de bachiller, que detestaba los excesos de las fiestas, y las propias fiestas. Por eso se llevaban bien; era un viernes o sábado por la noche, cuando iba a su casa para no seguir aburriéndose con la televisión de su padre y se encontraba con Ymir en la PC o su PSP o leyendo algún libro, encerrada en su pieza, para no aburrirse con la televisión de sus padres, sin hacer caso de la música en la casa de su otro vecino adolescente._

 _La misma chica que Connie tuvo incluso que arrastrar para llevarla a una fiesta en el colegio donde pasarían sus dos últimos años escolares, aunque esa vez fuese un caso especial. Connie insistía e insistía para que Ymir, y luego ella, conocieran lo que se llamaba "socializar"._

 _El olor del cigarrillo le hacía arder las fosas nasales, y la profunda luz naranja de la punta le dolía a la vista en el patio oscuro, y sabía, que como esa no era la primera vez que veía a Ymir así, tampoco sería la última..._

 **...**

 _5 de enero, 2018_

—Joder... —murmuró Ymir.

Parecía un león recién capturado dentro de una jaula, dando vueltas y vueltas en el pequeño comedor, aquella tarde de enero. El día había estado despejado, hasta se había derretido un poco de la nieve en las aceras y del patio del edificio. Estaba a punto de anochecer, una noche despejada. Tenía la impresión de que el invierno terminaría más rápido de lo esperado ese nuevo año.

Annie y Connie estaban sentados en la mesa, Annie miraba distraídamente un artículo en su celular y el chico apoyaba su rostro en una mano, sobre la mesa, aburrido. Luego bostezó, y tomó la lata de _Pepsi_ y la bebió.

Annie soltó aire por la nariz, bajo el aparato y la miró, más aburrida que Connie. Aún no conseguían ni WiFi para _Netflix_ ni TV Cable y se aburrían con aquel programa ridículo en la TV Abierta.

—¿Qué esperabas Ymir?— Springer apostaría a que Annie estaba fastidiada —¿Que no ibas a volver a encontrarte a la diosa del tercer año aquí, en las Tres Murallas? — Annie trató de que «diosa» sonara lo más sarcásticamente posible.

Llamaban a María, Rose y la lujosa Sina; casi como un muy pequeño Nueva York en ese lugar, las «Tres Murallas», por que gracias al tamaño de las ciudades y las idas y vueltas de sus habitantes, no era raro encontrarse con amigos o conocidos; y en el peor de los casos un exnovio.

Ymir se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrada.

—Entonces, a veces agradezco no vivir con mi abuelo, porque en ese caso _peorvéntema_ — murmuró esa última frase en _jopará_. Ya Annie y Connie habían convivido con ella los años suficientes para saber a que se refería cuando le daban sus accesos a sus raíces y hablaba en español y el otro idioma.

—¿Cómo decías que era allá?— preguntó Connie sonriente.

Ymir suspiró, cansada —"Tu ex, anduvo con mi ex y el ex de mi ex, es ex de mi ex"— El muchacho rió. Ymir Fritz sabía de sobra aquello, por lo que veía en páginas y lo que compartían sus primas además de lo comentado en WhatsApp.

—Hace mucho quería irme del país ¿porqué no lo hice?— murmuró pasándose nuevamente la mano por el rostro y finalmente al largo cabello castaño.

Hace tres días, la diosa había cenado con ellos, la vez en que Ymir trajo su hámster y Connie se llevó la llave(la que necesitaba urgente otra copia); Ymir tuvo que dejar para su desgracia, a Krista cuidando su adorada mascota mientras acudía a ver a Connie que tuvo un problema con el maldito auto.

Krista se llevó una casi agradable sorpresa cuando vio a Connie llegar junto a ella, mientras miraba a uno y luego al otro con una mezcla de incredulidad. Luego maldijo mentalmente a Connie por invitarla a comer en el departamento, para conversar un poco luego de años sin verse, en parte por los recursos que no les sobraban precisamente.

Hasta él sintió la tensión del lugar, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por invitarla. Krista a diferencia de Ymir, que casi gruñía con cada palabra, se sentía visiblemente incómoda. Por muchos motivos lógicamente: su reencuentro casi agrio con Ymir, la actitud de Ymir, la sensación de estar haciendo el mal tercio con una sospechosa pareja de novios... que ni siquiera tenía mucho que ofrecerle, por cierto. Lo peor fue cuando se sintió obligada a permanecer allí cuando llegó Annie, para no parecer descortés.

Connie era tan estúpido para ser cordial con alguien...

—Porque no tienes dinero, ni nosotros. Apenas pudimos conseguirnos este lugar— la cortó la rubia, haciendo un gesto para señalarlo —No nos morimos de hambre pero costará recuperar lo que gastamos aquí

Ymir abrió la boca para hablar, pero Connie la atajó —Y no digas eso de mudarte a las grandes ciudades de por aquí o a Nueva York o a Sina, si aquí costó conseguir esto, allá sería peor.

Ymir pegó un gruñido, tenían razón.

Luego de que Krista se fuera, por sus caras, Connie Springer intuía que tenían ganas de recriminarle el haberla invitado. «¿Porqué lo hiciste?», decían sus expresiones, en especial la del rostro pálido de Ymir.

Connie se preguntaba continuamente el porqué de las actitudes de Ymir y Krista... y Annie. Cierto, incluso él pensó que lo que hacía Ymir estaba mal, una vez hasta se lo dijo. Habían pasado de ser mejores a amigas a dos personas que no tenían nada que ver con la otra. Bueno, Ymir quien no tenía nada que ver con la otra; ni con nadie, por mucho tiempo.

Porque Krista se veía que quería acercarse a ella otra vez, por cómo le hablaba esa noche. Pero Ymir no quería. Para nada. Le resultaba tan tentador como acariciar un erizo... adorable, que no tenía idea de sus púas. Annie por el contrario, parecía un árbitro de un torneo de boxeo, allí, quieta, observando mínima pero intensamente a las dos.

Francamente, Leonhardt no sabía qué hacer con Ymir. Ella, alejada de toda esa complicada situación, estaba allí, de adorno, cada que las dos mujeres se encontraban ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada. Ver como Ymir casi se destruía años atrás, quizás.

Nunca se consideró buena aconsejando parejas comunes, y por comunes quería decir heterosexuales. Lo que no había imaginado es que sería peor en el caso de una persona como Ymir: ni heterosexual, ni bisexual ni mucho menos lesbiana. Sumando al hecho de que no podía solucionarse tan fácilmente el tema de su friendzone. La entendía, pero no podía hacer más que eso.

Estaba perdida, no sabía cómo ayudarla y eso la hacía sentir muy mal.

Connie por el contrario nunca se caracterizó por ser perceptivo, y eso que tenía fama de tener una cabeza más centrada que Sasha, que sí había captado qué era lo que tenía Ymir con Krista, casi enseguida. Para él, no había una relación de mejores amigas, sino que esta iba más allá, pero ni por asomo imaginaba la realidad de los sentimientos de Ymir. Pensaba que estaban como Sasha y él, que eran prácticamente como gemelos. No ayudaba que Ymir fuera tan poco expresiva y tan cerrada con respecto a eso, Annie, como Armin y Sasha, lo descubrió. Si no fuera por eso, hasta ahora estaría sin saberlo, como Connie.

El celular de Ymir sonó estruendosamente con un meloso jpop, significaba que se trataba de Levi. Lo hizo a propósito como broma interna, ya que pese a que Levi tenía un smartphone, prefería usar la llamada común antes de la de WhatsApp, pese a que se gastaba mucho menos (o era gratis si tenía un plan de telefonía), ya que no sabía muy bien cómo usarlo.

Ymir prácticamente se lanzó sobre la mesa y atendió su Huawei —Buenas tardes, capitán— saludó sarcástica —o buenas noches, depende de cómo lo considere usted

Escuchó algo parecido a un «tisk» del otro lado de la línea. Levi no se ofendía por esas cuestiones, pero no era muy común que contestara de esa forma, sí, sabía que estaba molesta y la estaba molestando aún más.

—Escucha mocosa de pecas, tengo trabajo para ti— escuchó su suspiro —hubo un accidente en la calle 5, de Karanese hacia Maria, ya sabes dónde es. Debes hacer el reportaje, ya llamé a Bertholdt.

—Entendido, estaré allí— dijo con seriedad.

—¿Cuándo te compraras aunque sea una mugrosa moto?

—El día en que usted me pague más, si no le gusta que llegue tarde

Escuchaba el rap fuerte en sus oídos. Las costumbres viejas no se pierden. Escuchaba rap desde los doce años. La canción terminó, y comenzó un rock.

Sí, se podía contar con que Ymir Fritz podía escuchar desde las cumbias hispanas hasta rock o pop japonés o metal.

Esa noche no hacía frío. O lo que se podría considerar como frío en aquel lugar, al menos el cielo estaba despejado, se veía una luna creciente luego de algunos días y según el pronóstico estaría así varios días más. Tal vez luego vendría lluvias, ya no nevadas.

Odiaba al problemático auto de Connie, que andaba apenas. Nada serio, pero su amigo no quería llevarlo al taller. Ir en un bus cerrado era genial en verano, pero en invierno, en especial cuando había mucha humedad, era feo. Las ventanas se llenaban del vaho de la gente y el aire acondicionado era asfixiante con todo el abrigo puesto.

Esta vez tuvo suerte, no se sentía mareada aún por el aire acondicionado, aunque ya no era hora pico, no habían asientos libres.

No tardaría tanto en llegar, hacia tiempo que no tenía esta clase de labor, la de ir a entrevistar personas luego de trágicos accidentes. No era agradable y en el caso de Berth menos, era él el fotógrafo. Varias de esas fotos pasaban por sus manos luego. Le pagaban bien por esta clase de cosas, pero prefería quedarse a escribir sobre chismes.

La _Ciudad Subterránea_ era un periódico básicamente de polémica, y por polémica se iba desde la superficial farándula hasta reportajes sobre supuestos entes paranormales y morbosas historias y fotos de accidentes de todo tipo.

No hacia falta conocer mucho a Levi Ackermann para darse cuenta que su propio trabajo le desagradaba y no veía la hora de que aquel periodicucho tomara un buen rumbo y se alejara de toda esa basura de contenido. Pero debía buscarse un lugar y para eso también necesitaba dinero, y ¿qué mejor que ese tipo de basura vacía para conseguirlo?

Ahora sonaba Panic! At The Disco.

No fue muy fan de la banda, algunas canciones buenas las había escuchado y nada más, hasta que Berth envío un link mostrando la evolución de sus videos musicales desde 2006 hasta la fecha de parte de Billboard. Le fascinó.

Pasaba _Nicotine_ en ese momento.

Ymir sintió un toque amistoso en su hombro. Aburrida, miró al joven.

—¡Porco!

—Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí...

Porco Galliard era básicamente su ex cuñado. Le sonrió de una forma muy similar a la suya; de lado, torcidamente.

Siempre se habían llevado bien. Porco era el hermano menor de su ex novio, cuando ambos andaban, hacía un millón de años, era un niño. Solía gastarle bromas a Marcel y jugaba con ella videojuegos. Porco era demasiado similar a ella en carácter, a diferencia de Marcel; que era más tranquilo, más suave y más inocentemente tonto.

Hace mucho no lo veía ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿un año, dos años? Estaba más alto, aunque seguía siendo más bajo que ella y más atractivo. Era más atractivo que Marcel. Se parecía mucho a aquel guapo actor que hizo del payaso de _It._

—Escuché que trabajas en la _Ciudad Subterránea_

—Ajá, podrías llamarlo un trabajo informal, en cuanto consiga una mejor opción me iré. Igual lo veo difícil, el Ackermann paga bien— además una parte de ella hasta lo extrañaría.

—Ja, me dijeron que no es tan hijo de puta como se cree

Ymir pasó el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie —Tiene un carácter complicado, eso sí, pero aunque no lo parece es mucho mejor sujeto de lo que se dice. Vamos, hasta nos dio días libres en Navidad y Año Nuevo, sabiendo bien como los periodistas andan en esa época.

—¿En serio? Wow

Porco estaba en su último año escolar y veía opciones para alguna carrera, le contó, pensaba estudiar en Eldia pero no se decidía. Ymir se la recomendó, no era mala para nada.

Porco jamás tuvo nada que ver con su antigua relación con Marcel, siempre se habían llevado bien y la cagada de su hermano al engañarla y su posterior separación no había afectado para nada su interacción.

Claro que en el pasado tenía una sensación muy familiar con él; le recordaba a Marcel, y por ende, sabía que si veía a Porco pronto aparecería Marcel para buscarlo como siempre, y se encontrarían ella y él. Y pasarían toda esa tarde juntos en su casa, los tres. Si hubieran convivido más, hubiese visto a Porco también como su hermano menor.

Ahora ya eso murió. Sólo era para ella un amigo de menor edad muy agradable. Aún si Porco en cierta forma hubiese preferido mil veces que se quedara con su hermano.

Estaba pensando en todo eso, otra vez, como pensaba de repente cada un millón de años. Profundo, muy profundo, como cuando se actualiza el sistema completo de una computadora.

" _I don't wanna hear you're boyfriend_

 _Sometimes you're better off alone_ "

—¿Sabés que pasó ahora con tu querido ex? Se casará este mes, y en dos meses vendrá la «bendición»

La canción simplemente sonaba de uno de los lados del auricular que dejó en su oído. Parpadeó.

—Wow— no pudo evitar mostrar una de sus sonrisas

" _But if you change your mind, you know_

 _Where to find me_ "

¿Eso paso con Marcel? ¿Eso? Ymir no podía estar alegre por él. Hasta dónde sabía Marcel no quería ser padre, y no, no había cambiado de opinión. Cosas como esa no cambian, e Ymir escuchaba cosas esos últimos años, en las Tres Murallas nada se perdía, obviamente. Las palabras de Porco lo confirmaban ahora, una vez más.

La familia Galliard era muy cristiana, chapada en la antigua. Por eso la aceptaban, aunque mucho caso no le hicieran. Sonaba contradictorio, pero la Ymir de ese entonces era muy distinta a la de hace cinco años, a la de hace tres años y por supuesto a la de ahora.

" _Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_

 _And never did I think that I_

 _Would be caught in the way you got me_ "

No hacía falta preguntar para darse cuenta que hasta lo de su hermano mayor, Porco habría sido considerado la oveja negra. Ahora eso había cambiado. Marcel la había estado cagando y cagando esos últimos años, pero a escondidas. Y la última vez que la había cagado fue demasiado grande para ocultarlo, por eso la boda, como se hacía hace treinta años. No era un adolescente, pero su juventud se habría ido una vez que se casara.

Ymir no fue ninguna santa, sin embargo era sensata, incluso en sus periodos más locos guardó algo de sensatez, por eso se graduó con buen promedio en la universidad. Y, si se hubiese quedado como esa chica tranquila junto a Marcel, nada de eso le hubiera pasado a él.

Marcel la había desperdiciado.

Y lo sabía, sólo que no imaginó hasta cuánto. Miraba a Porco, le comentaba su opinión, pensaba en Marcel, recordaba esos días hace un millón de años. Y sentía una total indiferencia hacia todo aquello. Pensaba lo que sufrió por eso, lo consideraba ahora mismo una soberana estupidez indigna de sí.

Tan, tan diferente a una figura borrosa rubia que se dibujaba en su mente.

« _Porque nunca quise ser tu novio, y nunca pensé que yo, estaría atrapado en la forma en que me tienes_ » Las canciones pasadas al español rondaban su cabeza.

" _Girls love girls and boys_

 _And never did I think that I..._ "

Para Krista, esa canción era relajante. Había leído por ahí que la banda pensaba en sus temas como canciones que uno reproducía una noche, después del trabajo o estudio; y se despeja al escucharlas, como esa noche agradable en el bus, que ya se iba vaciando.

Tenía que ver algún día en que podía hablar con esa pecosa del infierno, aunque no supiese ni verga de su rutina de trabajo, ni de entrenamiento ni la de su novio en que caso de que fuese Connie. Si así era, sería problemático, porque estaría ocupando todo su tiempo en él, cosa que no pasaría si no vivieran juntos lógicamente. Ahora entendía lo que Ymir sentía cuando ella salía o hablaba con su novio cuando aún estaba en el cursillo de medicina, con la diferencia que no vivía con él.

Tampoco tenía que dar por sentado que fuese Connie, era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, eso también era un factor, era demasiado común que un par de mejores amigos termine como novios, menos común que uno amara en secreto al otro por supuesto. Eran dos extremos; o se amaban o la sola idea de esa clase de amor les daba arcadas.

Y si no era Connie sería alguien más. Recordaba que en el colegio Ymir no había tenido novio, intuía que seguramente fuese culpa del tal Marcel Galliard.

" _Would be caught in the way you got me..._ "

Krista agradecía cuando el bus se vaciaba, porque estando lleno suponía un problema. No podía moverse entre la gente por su pequeña altura, a veces no alcanzaba a agarrarse de arriba. El transporte se detuvo y un par de pasajeros más subió.

Cerró los ojos un segundo.

Al abrirlos vio a un hombre joven, rubio, alto y robusto, aunque no tanto como antes. La miraba, más sorprendido que alegre de verla en aquel bus.

—Hola Krista

La chica parpadeó, se quitó uno de los auriculares, en ningún momento pausó la canción.

—Hola Reiner

" _But girls love girls and boys_

 _And love is not a choice_ "

 **Heeelloooo!**

 **Tenía planeado el cap hace ya semanas, el motivo de mi tardanza fue este: estaba mal de salud. Es frustrante, tomando en cuenta que no me suelo sentir mal casi nunca.**

 ***peorvéntema: algo así como "sería aún peor"**

 ***jopará: es la mezcla del guaraní, el segundo oficial de Paraguay, con el otro idioma oficial, el español. Es por culpa de esto que nuestro acento es difícil de imitar xD**

 **Luna del Desierto: Weee! Me pareció que a muchos les gustaría la presentación de los acontecimientos a través de los años, me alegra que te gustara! Se me ocurrió luego de leer un libro que hasta cierto punto es similar con la trama, y es Werther, el libro mencionado en el cap 4**

 **Referencias vergas a lo Isayama mamuh(?**

 **Seh, soy un poco nerd**

 **El karma en efecto siempre regresará con el doble de fuerza, creo que en este cap ya se empieza a ver con Marcel. El asunto es que esto realmente suele pasar. Realmente gracias por el review! Saludos a ti!**

 **Nos vemos**!

 **Pd: la canción es Girls/Girls/Boys de Panic! At The Disco. Si saben de que trata, creo que ni debo explicar la referencia**

 **Pd2: AL MENOS NO SERÁN CUATRO AÑOS PARA VER EL RETORNO A SHIGANSHINA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: esto le pertenece a la genial llama malvada**

Capítulo IX

Comparando anécdotas internas

 _5 de enero, 2018_

Ymir caminaba por la calle. Debían ser aproximadamente las nueve y media o las diez menos cuarto. No era tarde para nada, al menos en esa zona en constante movimiento en la ciudad, e Ymir ya estaba más que acostumbrada a estar trabajando de madrugada. Al principio fue un suplicio estar despierta a las 3 a.m. escribiendo informes en la PC y luego de ahí pasar al trabajo, dónde escribiría todo el día y luego tenía que revisar sus escritos nuevos antes de ir a dormir a las doce de la noche.

Ahora mismo el trabajo era más amigable con ella, porque había entrado un chico pelirrojo al que le costaba mantener en orden su cabello, un tipo intenso que le recordaba vagamente a su ex compañero Eren; Floch, recién graduado de la universidad, no recordaba cuál y luego estaba una chica haciendo pasantías llamada Louise. Ellos dos estaban interesados en hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta. Erd y Gunther habían vuelto al trabajo después de quien sabe que acontecimiento.

Hace más de cinco años atrás el pensamiento de su ex novio no la hubiese dejado en paz. Apenas había pensado dos veces en él desde que Porco se lo mencionó, las heridas que le provocó tal vez se habían sanado del todo, como los huesos soldados de una fractura; más grandes, más fuertes.

Después de que dejó de quererlo, sus pensamientos ya estaban llenos de cierta rubia, no pensaba en él ni le importaba saber qué fue con él, cerca de un año después. Si, claro, quería a Marcel pero nunca estuvo segura de a eso llamarle amor, ni siquiera antes de que Krista Lenz haya empezado a revolotear en su vida.

Había pensado en que Annie tuvo razón en eso, no era buena consolando, era buena para saber porqué la gente hacía, decía o sentía tal cosa, fue por lo primero que fracasaría como psicóloga. Le dijo una tarde de verano, hace casi siete años atrás, un sábado si no recordaba mal, en que nubes como algodón surcaban el cielo y las cigarras las ensordecían:

—Lógico que te va a afectar— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco —fue el primero con quien tuviste lo más cercano a una relación amorosa, y considera que es como cuando te regalan un Iphone. Es el Iphone del 2007, el primero. Pero nunca tuviste uno y no todo el mundo tiene celulares táctiles —eso fue cuando aún había gente usando Nokias, Blackberrys, Motorolas y los táctiles costaban un ojo de la cara— y por eso lo consideras lo mejor de lo mejor, la joya de la tecnología. Hasta que dejas de usarlo y pruebas el nuevo Iphone... y finalmente piensas lo contrario.

—Exageras— dijo Ymir, balanceando la cabeza —ni fue tanto así, además como si tuviéramos dinero como para comparar celulares entre sí— hizo un gesto de colocar un celular imaginario uno al lado del otro. Era la época en que los Iphones sí que estaban años adelantados al resto de los aparatos.

—Pero lo que cuenta es que más o menos entiendas— insistió la adolescente rubia. Estaban sentadas en la cama de Ymir mientras el reggaetón del vecino hispano sonaba fuertísimo junto con las cigarras, el ventilador estaba casi al máximo. No pensó cuánto extrañaría las músicas de aquel tiempo, de sus amigos sólo Ymir entendía lo que decían pero no le importaba. Eran nimiedades de las cuáles no quería que se enteraran.

—... sin contar que los dos perdieron su virginidad juntos— terminó Annie.

—¡Cállate!— Ymir gruñó, roja. La época en que se sonrojaba por esas cuestiones. Ahora ella era quien ponía rojos e incómodos a los demás, incluida la misma Annie. Años después, supo cuanta razón tuvo su amiga. Claro que el sexo con Marcel jamás fue algo preponderante en la relación, cualquiera sabía que no la usó ni la botó luego de aquello, e Ymir alababa no creer en la pérdida de la virginidad como algo "mágico" como el resto de las chicas(de aquel tiempo vale mencionar); se ahorraba bastante sufrimiento. Ni siquiera lo consideraba como algo que se deba poner en cierto pedestal como lo ponían por ahí incluso las que lo hicieron sin sentimientos de por medio y sí por pura calentura.

Con el tiempo, sus aventuras y charlas con amigos llegaron a hacerla considerar que lo decían sólo para no aguarles la fiesta a los vírgenes antes de empezar. Sí, coincidía con ellas cuando decían que era "único" y no por ser algo que deba ser dignamente recordado. Únicamente lo hicieron tres veces, al comienzo lo consideraba como lo mejor con una secreta perversión que saldría de su infinita discreción posteriormente.

Ymir se mordió los labios, no quería que la gente notara que quería reírse por su chiste interno de cuando lo hicieron Marcel y ella por primera vez, aún si era de noche.

Con él no sabía si esperar amor o que verga. No podrían considerarse "novios" como tal, porque iban y venían y él la respetaba, hasta que una vez la "engañó" con otra chica. Poco después conoció a Bertholdt en la escuela; le gustaba mucho y era obvio que jamás la trataría como Marcel, además que siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla sentir mejor cuando andaba de malhumor por su culpa. Pero Bertholdt Hoover era demasiado tímido como para que algo sucediera entre ambos, sólo la veía como su amiga, también miraba y miraba a Annie.

Fueron varios factores que hicieron que no quisiera intentar nada con Berth; fue más porque evidentemente le gustaba Leonhardt que por su amiga misma que no intentó nada con él, no por perra, sino porque Annie no le daba ni la hora y mientras le gustara jamás miraría a Ymir. Los novios de su amiga eran sagrados. Pero lo que ganaba entre todo fue que aún quería a Marcel, sólo que le dolió ir a parar en la friendzone con el Señor Colosal, como le decía por su personaje de AoT y sus casi dos metros.

Un hombre alto y una mujer todavía más alta pasaron a su lado, con un par de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo dentro de bolsas de supermercado. Iban susurrando y riendo, una pareja de casados. Los miró.

Sacó una mano del bolsillo y la pasó por la cara, como si no creyera su estupidez ¿Tanto así había olvidado su infancia?

Era víspera de Reyes Magos, había algunas personas en el país, en especial migrantes, que lo celebraban, como la pareja con los paquetes de juguetes. Ella misma recordaba que recibió regalos hasta los doce años, edad en la que los juguetes dejaron de interesarle. Ymir podría pensar en aquellos como los mejores momentos de su infancia, porque no sólo recibía regalos de sus padres, sino porque su hermano, dieciséis años mayor le traía algunos como muestra de cariño luego del trabajo...

Ymir abrió los ojos de repente en medio de los recuerdos.

Había olvidado la fecha de reyes y a quien debía regalar por la fecha de reyes.

Desistió de caminar hasta la parada de bus de esa esquina aún con nieve y dio la vuelta como autómata. Miró para todos lados en busca de una maldita tienda, la que sea, caminaba presurosa mientras revisaba su bolsillo.

— _Shit_

El timbre de la casa de familia sonó.

—¿Quién rayos puede ser a esta hora?— murmuró una mujer rubia, de ojos verde claro, iba a levantarse del sofá donde veían la televisión hasta que su esposo habló.

—No, no vayas tú. Quién sabe quien puede ser, tal vez es sólo el vecino pero nunca se sabe, iré yo

El hombre, alto y delgado, se levantó del lado de su mujer y fue a atender la puerta.

El timbre volvió a sonar —¡Ya voy, espere!— contestó. Era un área residencial, no un mal barrio precisamente y la seguridad era buena pero prefería andarse con cuidado. El timbre sonó rápidamente tres o cuatro veces más.

Lejos de molestarse, el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—¿¡Pero quien hace eso tan tarde, por Dios!?— escuchó decir a su mujer desde la sala, en unos instantes ella vendría tras él. El hombre rió.

Sin preguntar antes, abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que provocó que una pequeña cantidad de nieve cayera. Era uno sus pocos actos imprudentes que nadie a excepción de los más cercanos a él sabía, a excepción de sus padres, pero nunca los cometía en vano, siempre había una muy buena razón detrás: sabía que no era ningún asaltante.

—Hola Ymir— sonrió.

La mujer gruñó de buen humor, quitándose con la mano libre la nieve que le cayó en la cabeza.

—Buenas noches Eskol. Diría que siento llegar tan tarde y sin avisar pero sabes que no soy así— dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, burlona, pero simpática a diferencia de las que hacía todo el tiempo. Sostenía un paquete no muy grande con una mano, en una bolsa plástica.

—Me gustan las sorpresas por suerte, enana, debes agradecerlo

—Tu hijo lo agradecerá más

Su cuñada finalmente llegó, caminando rápido —Eskol, oye, deberías decir cuando...— regañó hasta que vio a Ymir— ¡Hola Ymir! ¿Cómo has estad...?

Ymir colocó un dedo índice sobre su labio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que no la escuchara el otro habitante de la casa en la sala. Eskol se hizo a un lado y su hermana entró.

—No quiero que Alvar escuche que vine, por lo menos no quiero que vea esto, se supone que se lo deben entregar mañana— dijo entregándole el paquete a su alegre cuñada, varios centímetros más baja que ella —no es realmente mucho, pero creo que le gustará.

—Oh Ymir, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que le encantará

—Es un gran detalle de tu parte, Ymir— mencionó su hermano, la chica se encogió de hombros. Cuando Ivette se llevó el regalo a donde su hijo no podría verlo, Eskol Fritz dio un comentario— se nota que te acordaste recién en medio de la calle, sino hubieses venido mañana.

—¡Ja! Siempre me descubres— ya ni le daban vergüenza esos pequeños detalles. Cerró la puerta con la llave que aún estaba ahí.

—A veces quisiera que te vieran tus amigos, no Annie, ni Connie ni... ¿Cómo se llamaba el larguirucho ese? ¿Berto, Robert, Alberto...?

—Bertholdt, mira, el burro hablando de larguiruchos, digo orejas— miró a su hermano de pies a cabeza sin disimular a propósito —bueno ¿qué con eso?

—Se volvió más alto que yo, así que sí le puedo decir así— se defendió fingiendo enfado. Se encogió de hombros como lo hizo su hermana menor momentos atrás —quien te viera a ti de tía comprometida, la Ymir Fritz que odia mocosos, viniendo tan tarde en la noche sólo para traer un regalo para su sobri...— Ymir le dio un leve empujón.

—Cierra la boca

Ymir caminó hacia el interior de la confortable casa de su hermano, dándole la espalda. Eskol Fritz, atractivo, pecoso y de apariencia mucho más joven para su edad, sonrió y caminó tras ella.

Alvar Fritz estaba sentado en el sofá, acurrucado y bostezando, con su pijama de color azul. No era de la clase de niños que se dormían solos a las nueve de la noche, pero ahora su batería estaba agotándose.

—Con videojuegos no te verían así...

El niño parpadeó y movió la cabeza hacia dónde le hablaban.

—¡Tía Ymir!— mostró una gran sonrisa en la que se veían dos huecos al costado de los dientes de leche que se habían caído.

—¿Qué tal enano?— saludó chocando el puño con él como sabía que lo hacía en la escuela, ella misma lo había hecho cuando se reunía con sus amigos hombres porque la veían como un cuate más. Alvar era dado a ser más cariñoso, como sus padres, pero sabía que Ymir no era así, por eso no siempre la abrazaba, por muy cool que la considerara.

—¡Genial Ymir!— contestó cuando su tía se sentó a su lado —¡Lo mejor es que vengas tarde, así no me acuesto temprano!

—Oh no, señor Alvar— dijo su padre entrando en escena, con los brazos cruzados y recostado en la pared, de buen humor —Ymir seguro estará ocupada mañana, así que no se quedará tanto tiempo

El niño frunció los labios de la misma forma en que su tía lo hacía, esta en cambio mostró su sonrisa de hiena.

—¡Hey, no te rías!— protestó. Ymir cambió su sonrisa a una más suave. Cuando Eskol fue a la cocina, le mostró su sonrisa de hiena nuevamente, pero esta vez demostrando complicidad.

Le pasó el celular como si fuera que le pasaba drogas. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa, se veía muy simpático con esos ojos verdes brillantes y sin los dos dientes tratando de imitar la sonrisa de su tía.

No era nada malo en realidad, pero sabía que a su sobrino le encantaba simular el ambiente de misterio. Los dos eran amantes de los videojuegos, le presentaría AoT a su debido tiempo.

—¿Porqué no ahora?— preguntó jugando _Angry Birds_. Era un juego clásico, muy viejo según Ymir, pues no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera los diez años(cosa que la hacía sentir vieja), pero a Alvar le encantó desde que lo vio, como _Subway Surfer._

—Es muy sangriento, no sé, si al menos fueras cuatro años mayor...

—Tú tenías mi edad cuando jugabas _Splinter Cell_ y _Assasins Creed_ , lo escuché

—Tal vez no lo parece para ti pero es distinto— dijo poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza sentada en el sofá— una cosa son los videojuegos 3D y otra los de 8bits en los Nokia. Y en mi opinión, eran más divertidos

Su sobrino no duró más allá de veinte minutos luego de mostrarle el juego porque empezó de nuevo a bostezar. Su natural independencia le hizo levantarse antes de dormirse en la sala y lo llevasen a su cuarto; se despidió abrazando a Ymir y a sus padres y fue a la cama.

—Veo que la independencia te sentó bien— comentó Eskol luego de pasarle una _Pepsi_ , su favorita. Estaban los dos en la cocina mientras Ivette había ido por una ducha rápida antes de dormir.

—Je, muy bien, créeme

Aunque Eskol veía rara a su hermana, estaría sin dejar de bromear y socializando más de lo que acostumbraba con la independencia que siempre quiso, hasta podía apostar a alguna salida con todo su grupo de amigos donde correría mucho alcohol y música, dentro los límites normales, claro.

Pero estaba decaída, confundida, tensa, como si tuviera un peso en la espalda. Si mal no recordaba, la había visto así antes ¿hace cuánto? ¿cinco o seis años durante los primeros meses de ese año?

Ymir miró un momento hacia abajo, hacia la lata y suspiro. Eskol vio una sombra en sus ojos café, que duró un segundo y luego lo miró. Desde que trabajaba le habían aparecido ojeras.

Ymir se abstuvo de contarle lo de Porco en el bus y él lo de preguntarle el porqué de su estado. Comentándole cómo lo llevaba con Connie y Annie en el departamento, sus gastos, sus vecinos y su tiempo supo que su malestar nada tenía que ver con todo eso.

Se esperaba a su hermana más alegre, cansada, porque sabía de primera mano lo que es irse a vivir por su cuenta, pero liberada, satisfecha. No era lo que veía, al menos no totalmente.

Era algo personal que sólo él y sus amigos más cercanos podían ver.

¿Un muchacho quizá? Ymir hace mucho no tenía novio. Bueno, un novio más o menos formal mejor dicho. No tuvo más que aventuras luego de ingresar a la universidad y para su sorpresa sabía lidiar muy bien con aquello, pero el nunca haber tenido una relación como tal con un hombre, seguramente le pesaba. Hasta cierta edad se podía manejar ese tipo de soledad e Ymir estaba llegando a un punto en que necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

Conversaron un poco más e Ymir vio la hora, finalmente se despidió de su hermano y cuñada y salió a la fría noche.

—Está decaída— le comentó a Ivette —no es por el estrés— añadió al ver que su esposa diría algo así. Se llevó la cerveza a los labios.

De vez en cuando solía pensar en una chica rubia de su clase, que lo miraba demasiado, no como las alumnas que habían gustado de él, sino que en su lugar, lo miraba como con una duda interminable, como el estudiante que se debatía para preguntar algo a su profesor en el examen o como una persona a la que ve en la calle y está segura de conocer. Raro, pero creía saber porqué.

—Tú crees que era la amiga de Ymir— dijo Ivette cuando Eskol se lo comentó. Estaban sentados en el sofá y en unos instantes se irían a acostar.

—Lo más probable, Ymir solía hablar de ella, sólo recuerdo que se llamaba Krista y una vez me mostró fotos en las que la etiquetaron a ambas, así que es seguro que también le habló de mí. Conozco bien a mi hermana menor, se veía que eran muy unidas. Y por eso creo que algo pasó para que se hayan distanciado así de la nada— se encogió de hombros.

—Si es realmente esa chica ¿entonces qué harás?

—No me hace falta preguntar para saber que Ymir estuvo muy afectada por eso, sólo que nunca me habló de aquello. Así que por el momento no haré nada, si por fin la chica decide preguntarme, ya veremos, no quiero ejercer presión. Tampoco sabría decir que sería beneficioso que intentaran juntarse, aunque se ve que es buena persona

—Así que esperemos— dijo Ivette. Su marido asintió.

No veía a Reiner desde hace años, al menos en persona no, sólo lo que se enteraba de vez en cuando en redes sociales. En cierta forma habían terminado bien, por eso seguían como amigos en Facebook, pero no se hablaban, hace años no se hablaban. Al principio lo hacían, con el paso de los meses, cuando cada uno iba interesándose por su propia vida, dejaron poco a poco de hacerlo.

Hasta que cada vez que Krista o Reiner veían una foto del otro cuando la publicaban, reaccionaban con la simpática indiferencia que cada uno tiene con el resto de amigos desconocidos de Facebook, esos que sólo están para aumentar el número de la lista.

En la calle, mientras de dirigía al departamento, Krista había tenido la sensación de que por tratarse de su ex novio debería pensar él desde que se encontraron. Bueno, pensaba en él, pero justamente lo hacía porque irónicamente no le producía ningún sentimiento más que el aprecio, el aprecio a una imagen antigua en su mente pero no a la persona en ella en sí.

Reiner y ella sólo se saludaron, sin incomodidad, casi con vieja camaradería y hasta ahí. No hubo preguntas sobre qué hacían, por que ya tenían una vaga idea de aquello, ni algún comentario. Aunque había notado que Reiner, si bien estaba más atractivo con esos rasgos más marcados, el cabello rubio un poco más largo y su barba muy corta, estaba bastante más delgado que en tiempos pasados, siendo que debería ser al revés; el desarrollo muscular era mayor en los adultos.

Reiner era el más atractivo de su clase, amable, fornido, alto. Una imagen fuerte por la cual cualquier chica moriría. Y hasta algunos veían lógico que dos personas tan atractivas como ellos andaran juntos, otros pensaban que algo como eso era incompatible por lo mismo. Tal vez lo fuese.

¿Se debería pensar tanto en un ex como escuchaba por ahí? Sólo si lo hubiese amado, le recordó su mente. Pese a que tuvo un par de novios más luego de Reiner, su relación con él fue la más significativa, lo que ya es decir. Nunca se enamoró hasta los huesos de nadie, así que podía sentir genuina compasión por alguien que sufría por aquello, pero nunca comprender algo que no había vivido.

Entendía que debía ser algo muy profundo para poner hasta ese punto a una persona. Eren había tenido varias novias y era ya casi un psicólogo, aunque algo le decía que conocía más del tema por observación que por haber pasado por lo mismo. Aún así él comprendía más que ella. Oh, por mucho más. Él era su confidente y consejero, su mejor amigo junto con Sasha, pero que nunca pudieron reemplazar a Ymir.

Krista se detuvo un segundo, acomodó su bufanda, antes de volver a caminar. Recordó que Ymir había sufrido por algo como eso con el tal Marcel, se notaba que le dolía hablar de él, como un dolor antiguo, como alguien que recuerda las veces que se cayó de una bicicleta. No era algo fresco. Había sabido por ahí, no recordaba de quien lo escuchó, de Annie o Connie, que para su sorpresa Ymir había tenido un ligero crush con un compañero del curso.

Lo que no supo fue que lo de Bertholdt era ya cosa vieja para el momento ni que se trató de él, ella pensó en que se trataba de algo más actual. Lo que si recordaba fue que su tipo eran los hombres fuertes como Reiner, aunque no él, y eso era evidente para sus ojos. O lo fue después.

De Connie si recordaba con exactitud un detalle: a Ymir al parecer las desilusiones amorosas no le caían bien. Normalmente nada le afectaba demasiado, de hecho era un tanto fría, incluso con sus amigos y con ella por supuesto(y también con Marcel, le contaron), sospechaba que lo era menos antes de lo de su ex, porque la dejó con los nervios de punta y encerrándose todo el tiempo en su habitación. Hubiese estado allí el resto de ese verano de no ser por su amigo.

Sintió pena por Ymir. Una pena casi honda para alguien que se volvió una extraña para Krista, pero no podía dejar esa empatía.

—Ah, Ymir— murmuró.

Miró los adornos navideños, que serían sacados mañana y la nieve escasa en el suelo. La rutina habitual empezaba a volver poco a poco. Krista siempre quería que regresara, porque esas fechas sólo le traían gran tristeza, que se volvió peor cuando la chica pecosa desapareció de su vida y Reiner volvió más notable su ausencia cuando terminaron.

Esa vez pensó en que no quería esa rutina.

Aceleró el paso, aunque le costaba caminar aprisa cuando hacía frío. Jadeó una sola vez llegando al último escalón de ese piso, aún el frío callejero no la abandonaba, se acomodó la bufanda azul otra vez, y pasó el bolso al otro brazo.

Otra vez tenía suerte, pero no era Ymir. Estaba bien, de todas formas.

Annie, cansada, apartándose el pelo rubio, trataba de abrir la puerta de su departamento. Tenía la bolsa del autoservicio de a una cuadra. Parecía ligeramente molesta, como cuando se toman toda el agua de las botellas de la heladera en el verano y no se preocupan en llenarlas de nuevo.

Tomó valor, porque con Annie, por muy ligero que fuese su enojo, era necesario. Caminó hacia ella.

—¡Annie!

La nombrada se volteó, confundida y ofuscada al principio, para luego abrir un poco sus ojos azules al verla.

—Annie, necesito de tu ayuda— fue todo lo que le dijo.

La rubia seria soltó aire, casi cansada, nada sorprendida. Lo esperaba, aunque tardó más de lo que pensó.

 **Hola hola**

 **Me costó un poco escribir este cap, aunque siento que tardado menos en actualizar que la última vez**

 **Empezaré a publicar el fic en Wattpad, el cap 1 ya está allí. He pensado en publicarlo junto con uno que otro fanart de mi parte, y es por lo único que me ha gustado la plataforma. Soy de la vieja escuela, siempre andando por Fanfiction. Por ciertos motivos sigo sin ser muy fan de Wattpad.**

 **Me encantó escribir a Ymir de tía consentidora xD**

 **Luna del Desierto: Gracias por el review y las observaciones! Realmente los valoro mucho, ya que sigo acá como ficker novata aún o así me siento y esto me realmente me ayuda!**

 **Y se revelarán más cosas mija, Ymir no sabe lidiar con los sentimientos y emociones y posteriormente sabremos más de porqué es así. Lo que debemos considerar(y que seguro ya se nota) es que es emocionalmente inestable.**

 **Lo que no imaginé es que los personajes realmente sean así tan definidos como dijiste :o wow, no sé ni siquiera como expresar mi satisfacción y agradecimiento a tu comentario, me hiciste sentir autorrealizada(?**

 **Por cierto, no, sólo se parece parcialmente a Werther. Ymir es muy hdp como para compararlo en su totalidad con Werther xD Ya en serio, Ymir tuvo que lidiar y seguirá lidiando con lo que Werther no fue capaz, ella si podrá hacerlo, pese a sus problemas emocionales, ella no repetiría jamás su finalizar**

 **Una vez más gracias! Un abrazo**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Pd: me obsesioné poquito(? con Banana Fish**

 **Pd2: creí que después de SNK no volvería a sufrir con otro anime. Resultado: fui una pendeja**


	10. Karma Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: la genialidad sadomasoquista de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

Capítulo X

El primer pie izquierdo

 _5 de enero, 2018_

Annie Leonhardt cerró los ojos un segundo, y luego dio un suspiro, por alguna razón que Krista Lenz ignoraba. Porque se veía casi cansada, de momento parecía como si estuviera armándose de paciencia para algo en concreto, algo profundo, casi íntimo. Que nada tenía que ver con querer razonar con su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué otro motivo iría a ver a Annie entonces, que no sea por Ymir?

Pero ese suspiro ocultaba cosas para Krista, ya que le pareció raro. Entonces, la fría chica rubia le lanzó una larga mirada, tan extraña como su suspiro.

Con cierta resignación que Krista tampoco sabía de dónde salió, abrió la puerta con la mano libre.

—Pasa— fue todo lo que dijo.

Krista la siguió, con cierta confusión por su actitud. Sí, Ymir era un hueso duro de roer, pero sentía que las cosas estaban demasiado pesadas ¡Sólo quería hablar con quien fue su amiga de la escuela! Ni que fueran a entrar a una sala de operaciones con un paciente grave.

Aunque muy a su pesar, Annie hubiese dicho que se sentía más o menos así. Krista no fue quien vio a Ymir queriendo saber a qué mierda estaba jugando durante años.

De repente, Annie se detuvo, Krista, que estaba cerca de ella, sintió el impulso de quedarse quieta también, y de alejarse unos pasos. La molestia de Annie antes de que Lenz la encontrara había evolucionado a furia silenciosa.

Revolvió el contenido de la bolsa plástica, sacó una lata de atún, Krista miró la fuerza con la que la apretaba. Connie Springer miraba la televisión sin notarlas, sentado en la mesa redonda (e incómoda según Ymir) en el pequeño comedor, con servilletas de cocina alrededor, tremendamente concentrado con aquella telenovela. Annie soltó aire por la nariz, recordándole a uno de esos toros de las plazas españolas.

Annie le lanzó sin demasiada potencia la lata, aunque estaba furiosa, provocando que Krista tuviera un respingo. Connie ahogó un gritito cuando la lata cayó cerca de él, golpeando ruidosamente la mesa, se levantó abruptamente casi derribando la silla en donde estaba. Miró la lata preguntándose que carajos hacía ahí, y reparó en la presencia de Leonhardt.

Hubiese replicado si hubiera sido Ymir, o hasta se hubiera enfrentado con ella. Pero no era Ymir, era Annie. Connie se irguió, tragando saliva. Annie estaba tan iracunda que Krista se sintió empequeñecer detrás suyo.

—Maldito enano calvo— aunque ya no tenía nada de esos dos aspectos —cuando se acabe la comida de la semana, compra o mínimo, avisa. O les voy a decir a Ymir y a ti que mejor preparen su comida— Annie no gritaba jamás, no hacía falta, la dureza con la que emitía esas palabras bastaban para minar el coraje de Connie, que se mordía el labio en gesto inquieto.

Hizo ademán de tomar otra lata y esta vez arrojarséla directamente, que para disimular su encogimiento ante ella se sentó de vuelta, mirándola con evidente nerviosismo. Parecía un niño regañado, no, un perro regañado.

Annie soltó un suspiro y presionó su tabique nasal con los dedos. Bajó la bolsa en la mesa, que emitió un par de ruidos metálicos. En las escasas dos semanas que vivían en ese departamento, dos veces habían recurrido al menú clásico luego de pagar cuentas: paté con pan felipe y Pepsi.

—Adelante, Krista— dijo Annie en voz pausada. De cualquier manera, eso la tranquilizó.

—¡Oh, Krista! ¡Ho... Hola, no te vi, disculpa!— Connie, sentado, apenas había reparado en la presencia de Krista. Estiraba el cuello para verla tras Annie— Ven, siéntate

Krista miró de reojo a Annie. Era baja, pero estaba más cerca de la estatura promedio que ella. Y luego saludó a Connie.

—Buenas noches Connie, disculpa por venir así de repente ¿qué tal?— dado que daba por sentado que Annie ya comprendía el porqué de su aparición frente al departamento y su, ¿podía llamarse urgencia?, en fin, ella no se haría problema con que entrara así como así. Pero cuando vio a Connie se encontró de repente avergonzada internamente por su impulsividad. Había veces en que la gente no quería recibir visitas y era muy incómodo.

—¡Hey! ¿a que viene esa formalidad?¡Siéntete bienvenida!— la jovialidad de Connie la hizo relajarse —Bueno, tal vez con Annie no

Annie fue hacia la cocina mirándolo con aquellos ojos afilados. Krista siempre había pensado que tenía una expresión aterradora, ahora que la ira volvió a ella momentáneamente era como ver a uno de esos inquisidores medievales. Enseguida Connie sintió una tensión en su espina dorsal, sin embargo no borró su sonrisa.

—Lo siento— soltó una risita de vergüenza al recordar la escena que la rubia más baja presenció —pero no tenemos... ejem, nada que ofrecerte a menos que te gusten los sándwiches de atún

—No te preocupes, ya comí— mintió, pero no tenía hambre.

A Connie se le reflejó el alivio en la cara, lo último que le ofreció fue una simple lata de Pepsi que Krista aceptó más por salvar a Connie de las miradas inquisitivas de Annie y de su vergüenza como compañero de cuarto que por sed.

Krista observaba a Connie. Ya no se rapaba, pero tenía el cabello muy corto; que para su sorpresa era bastante más claro de lo que pensó, los ángulos del rostro agudizados y estaba mal afeitado en la región de las patillas. Connie era la viva imagen en versión masculina de su madre, se parecía más a ella que el propio Eren a la suya.

Y antes se parecía más, porque la señora Springer era una mujer pequeña y hasta hace cinco años habían creído que Connie seguiría aquel mismo camino. Era el más bajo de su clase entre los muchachos, luego iba Armin, y ahora se encontraba con que era más de diez centímetros más alto que él. Era la mayor sorpresa que había tenido luego de la de encontrarse con Ymir en el mismo complejo de departamentos.

Mirándolo bien, Ymir y Springer estaban casi parejos en altura, siendo el joven más alto, pero no era nada demasiado particular, porque si no hubiese vivido años en el sedentarismo, Ymir sería más alta. Krista le tenía casi envidia, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que fue lo mejor, Ymir ya era bastante alta de por sí, no necesitaba estirarse más. En cambio Krista y Connie siempre habían tenido gusto por el ejercicio aunque Krista no había cultivado más que unos pocos centímetros que funcionaban como premio de consolación, en comparación a Connie.

Pero a él no le envidiaba. Ese crecimiento tremendo le parecía insano. La genética baja estaba con algunos Reiss, y su hermano, cercano a su edad, también fue un enano y pensaron naturalmente que lo seguiría siendo hasta que su estirón se presentó con algunos años de retraso. Empezó a crecer a los diecisiete, edad en la que mayor parte de los huesos estaban a punto de soldarse definitivamente, por lo que le provocaba mucho dolor. Y no podía dejar de pensar que eso pasó con Connie.

—Por cierto, Ymir no está— dijo Annie con simpleza al ver que Krista observaba una habitación, la que correspondía a Fritz y a ella, como esperando que la chica saliera de allí —Levi le dio un encargo

—Por cierto, Ymir está tardando— dijo Connie con un ligero remedo hacia Annie cuando se sentó en la mesa con ellos —no suele ser así

—No tengo problema en esperar— murmuró Krista con suavidad. Connie no se veía preocupado por la chica pecosa.

—Lo sabemos— comentó Annie con sequedad habitual. Connie observó la hora en el celular y se encogió de hombros. Hasta que sonrió con cierto toque misterioso. Se asemejaba a la expresión de la luna llena de WhatsApp.

Levantó un dedo al aire, como para señalar algo. Annie lo vio con indiferencia y Lenz con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que tiene novio?

La rubia pequeña enarcó una ceja. Y ella que pensó que Connie se traía algo romántico con Ymir. Se sintió estúpida. Annie, en cambio, fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

—Ymir no ha tenido novio desde Marcel. Bueno, si a ese quieres llamarlo novio ...

Krista Lenz enarcó aún más su ceja. Del tal Marcel, si no calculaba mal, habían pasado no pocos años.

—Bueno, bueno— el joven agitó una mano —nueva conquista entonces

—Quien sabe...

—¿Ah?

Los dos se giraron a ver a Krista, que no ocultó su expresión de asombro. ¿Ymir?¿La segunda persona más indiferente con la gente después de su mejor amiga? Aquello le cayó como un abrigo demasiado pesado en los hombros. Fue la realidad. La realidad de que las personas, de que Ymir, habían cambiado con el tiempo. O que no conocía a aquella chica de las tardes escolares tanto como creía conocerla.

—Oh, Ymir está muy, muy lejos de ser puta y se le nota mucho. Pero no sabe de formalidades, por eso no lo llamamos «novio» pese a que dos meses juntos son técnicamente un intento de noviazgo— explicó la rubia de ojos fríos. Connie asentía con ligeros movimientos de cabeza —por cierto es una explicación, no tiene novio... al menos que yo sepa

—Aunque tuvo sus aventurillas hace unos años...

Annie apretó la mandíbula inconscientemente. Notaba la expresión de Krista y no quería, por nada del mundo, que su amigo soltara lo de Ymir de hace años. Sentía... sentía que esa revelación sería un intocable tabú, bastaba con ver su cara para saber que no le había caído bien saber o mejor dicho descubrir, un rasgo desconocido de Ymir Fritz.

Aunque al escuchar las palabras de Annie, Krista no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada. Marcel al parecer le afectaba demasiado aún, pese al tiempo. La mayor parte de la gente daba por sentado que una desilusión durante de la adolescencia es común, y sí, lo era, pero no creía que algo así pudiera afectar para siempre a alguien. Y pese a no haberlo vivido, Krista no podía dejar de pensar cuán equivocada estaba esa gente.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió y Annie sabía que Ymir la querría matar. La mencionada había entrado con algo de nieve en el pelo, cosa que los extrañó ya que esa noche no estaba nevando.

Por primera vez en todas las pocas veces en que vio a Ymir luego de cinco años, observó que tenía un semblante sutil, apacible, casi alegre en lugar de la expresión seria e irónica, bastante más dura que la que poseía en tiempos del colegio. Extrañaba esa cara muchísimo y sintió que debió apreciarla un poco más porque desgraciadamente en cuanto notó su presencia su rostro se torno tan frío como siempre, pero sus ojos, sus ojos revelaban algo más, algo profundo que Krista no conocía y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Y una vez más, se preguntaba qué le había pasado a esa mujer en esos cinco años para tener esa mirada de tigre enjaulado. Cada vez que la veía, perdía todo el deseo de reprocharle algo y ganaba el de colocar sus manos en sus hombros para confirmar si estaba bien.

—Hola— murmuró con una sequedad que parecía dicha por la propia Annie Leonhardt.

Connie la saludó con buen humor, antes de percatarse del estado actual de ambas y la rubia sombría lo hizo con simpleza. Pero Krista la miró largamente y tuvo que aguantarse un arranque de efusividad por su llegada, al notar que el humor de Ymir se había descompuesto.

—¿Te encontraste con ese rubio otra vez no?— preguntó Connie con cierta diversión —Avisa así nos devoramos tu parte de la cena

Ymir rió con una expresión extraña en el rostro, que no pasó desapercibida para Lenz, que analizaba cada detalle de su cara. Por un lado, el malestar que le producía la presencia suya y por el otro el gusto dejado por el lugar donde estuvo.

—He estado con un moreno de ojos verdes

Krista volvió a arquear la misma ceja, con la sorpresa marcada en la cara, casi con cierto escándalo. No era puritana, por supuesto que no, pero nunca se imaginó a Ymir con ese tipo de soltura.

Por un momento Ymir se fijó en la reacción de la chica y en el efecto casi satisfactorio de ver esa expresión. Sin embargo, su sobrino le resultaba sagrado y no utilizaría la descripción de su apariencia ni para malentendidos de ese tipo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me refiero a que visité a mi sobrino

—¿A esta hora?— ahora fue Connie quien arqueó una ceja.

—Lo que sucede es que— dijo Annie con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, en sus odiados(por Ymir) aires de sabionda —mañana es Día de Reyes e Ymir seguro se olvidó y decidió comprar algo y llevárselo antes que nada.

La joven se mordió el labio, ceñuda y a riesgo de ruborizarse por la revelación dada por su mejor amiga. Odiaba que la conociera tan bien junto con sus debilidades. Se guardó bien el comprobante de venta que sobresalía de su bolsillo trasero, irritada porque borró su imagen típica y con la odiosa mezcla de emociones no revueltas, sino tiradas a un jodido mezclador con grava y cemento, cuando miraba de reojo a Krista.

Que por cierto agradeció ver toda su cara en el momento en que Annie mencionó a su sobrino. No por burla, no por regocijo de superioridad como Ymir, sino porque vio que tenía un lado dulce e inesperado por todo el mundo, y que ella aún a pesar de los años pasados, conocía y pudo observar que aún lo tenía.

La pecosa chasqueó la lengua en una manía contagiada por su jefe Ackermann y se sintió obligada a sentarse en esa misma maldita mesa, apartando la silla y sentándose en ella con brusquedad.

Krista siempre había sido muy expresiva a diferencia suya y por supuesto que vio la cara que puso cuando la vio avergonzarse y algo dentro de Ymir tiró de una lado a otro, dos partes golpeándose entre sí, arañándose y tratando de someter al otro con testarudez. Con tanta fiereza, que a Ymir, el «titán» de la escuela secundaria, le dio dolores de estómago.

En dos parpadeos Annie tomó cuenta de todo esto y en el segundo, miró a Ymir.

No necesitaba que lo dijera.

«Te afecta, ella todavía te afecta»

Ymir repitió una maldición mil veces en su mente y cerró el puño tan fuerte que sentía como sus cortas uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en la palma. No miraba a Krista a la cara.

El clima del comedor se volvió pesado, tanto que hasta Connie sentía como mil kilos en los músculos de los hombros y la espalda y se percató de que nadie decía ni una palabra. Ni él, él más extrovertido de ese departamento.

—¿Qué tal los estudios, Krista?— Connie se sintió estúpido al formular dicha pregunta tan trillada.

Pero Krista parecía ser la última persona a la cual le disgustara; era como preguntarle a Ymir cualquier cosa sobre zoología —¡Oh, me va muy bien! Las vacaciones serán la próxima semana, así que estaré más tranquila

—¿Ustedes tienen vacaciones? No lo sabía

—Sip, quince días en invierno. Es porque el frío y la nieve se vuelven pesados en enero, aunque este año... — ese año quizás los profesores mirarían con desdén enero, por que el clima no sería como el pasado. O sería así si algunos no estuvieran también hartos de las clases —¿Ustedes no las tuvieron?

Connie no la miró a la cara, pero sonreía ligeramente, con incomodidad. Annie asintió, e Ymir sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, con la tentación de sacar su celular para distraerla de la presencia de la rubia.

—Yo me estoy tomando un año sabático...— murmuró Connie.

—¿Un año?— preguntó Annie de manera casi irónica. Por su voz monótona era difícil saberlo.

—¿Cuál de todos, Connie?— dijo Ymir sin sonreír, pero con tono mordaz. No por tener a la chica que la volvió masoquista involuntaria frente suyo dejaría escapar una oportunidad de joderlo.

—¡Cállate, bruja! Ejem... lo que pasa Krista es que...

—Connie no está en la universidad ¿Qué? No es para tanto, Connie— mencionó Annie, viendo a Connie molesto y ruborizado, hasta que este, sin más, suspiró.

Ymir bajó lentamente la mano que estaba apretada en un puño hasta el bolsillo donde estaba el celular, hasta que Annie le sujetó el brazo con firmeza, bajo la mesa. La chica de pecas tuvo que ahogar un gruñido.

Maldecía una vez el momento en que Annie aprendió la cordialidad en esos cinco años. Bueno, la realidad es que había madurado mucho antes. Y consideraba que esa no era la forma de reaccionar. Estaba en lo correcto.

—Bueno— empezó Connie, con cierta dificultad —yo trabajo y... me va bien allí

Los años sabáticos que Krista había temido para Ymir le habían sucedido a Connie. Al principio, Connie había querido trabajar durante un año antes de ir con todo a estudiar, como muchos. Antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado tres años. Fue más por irresponsabilidad suya que por falta de recursos que no intentó hacer el examen de ingreso. Por lo menos en su trabajo; en una empresa telefónica cerca de donde trabajaba su mejor amiga, Sasha, en un café, le iba bien, como ya lo había dicho. Lo suficiente como para haberse comprado un auto.

Además, Connie nunca fue muy avispado. No estaba seguro de cómo le iría en una facultad. Esa era su preocupación.

—No está mal Connie, no tienes porqué preocuparte— lo tranquilizó la chica baja.

El celular de Ymir sonó, un mensaje. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dirigir la atención hacia Ymir.

Hasta a Annie le sorprendió esa expresión de piedra. Y de repente, cayó el silencio.

Podrían tener miles de temas de los cuales hablar luego de cinco años, pero ninguno salía a flote. Connie carraspeó.

—Bueno, he pensado... que si alguna vez estudio, sería en la facultad de deportes— notó la mirada de todas en él —digo, no soy lo mejor pero...

—Tú eras muy agil, Connie y rápido, eso te suma puntos

—Creo que era la única ventaja de mi altura, je ¿Te acuerdas que ganamos la Competencia Intercolegial de 2do. año sólo porque había llovido y el que iba superándome resbaló?

El recuerdo causó cierta gracia. Mikasa era la deportista nata, el as bajo la manga del colegio. Y el resto de colegios de la zona sabían que era completamente inútil intentar algo siquiera, contra su secundaria. Pero en cuanto se enteraron que Mikasa había salido días antes para ir al extranjero, creyeron que esa sería su semana de suerte, y por primera vez, los chicos no supieron qué hacer.

El segundo más rápido cuando se trataba de corridas era Connie, aunque Eren, si bien no tenía las mismas destrezas, era más resistente. Los bajos ánimos del colegio y la clase 1.04 descendieron aún más viendo a los competidores de las otras escuelas.

—No anunciaban chaparrones ¿te acuerdas? Pero a eso de las cuatro de la tarde cayó un temporal, duro poco pero fue muy molesto

—Y ahora por poco no lo pones en un altar— Annie se metió en la conversación, como pasaba cuando se hablaba de deporte.

—Ajá— y Connie rió.

Esa primavera seca sorprendió con un molesto temporal que dejó el ambiente húmedo y cálido, pero desagradable. Ymir se acordaba, se llenó de sudor en pocos minutos y maldiciendo, tuvo que irse a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Maldijo aún más cuando se perdió el resbalón del alto, esbelto y arrogante chico rival en la corrida, ése, que le cayó mal nada más verlo. Se alivió un poco cuando vio que Annie lo captó en video.

Aún lo guardaba.

—Pero las corridas no fueron la gran cosa— siguió el muchacho —sólo lo parecía porque fue la última competencia ¿no? Lo espectacular fueron los partidos ¡Y no olvidemos las luchas!

Annie Leonhardt, «le dicen la perra de hielo» por parte de Ymir, levantó las finas cejas un instante, con un brillo poco común en sus ojos claros. Su radar localizó algo, pensó.

—Esa fue la mejor de todas

Los partidos de fútbol nunca fueron demasiado apreciados en su escuela, extrañamente en comparación con las otras de la región. Lo que a los chicos les gustaba era el básquet, el béisbol, algo de rugby y fútbol americano.

Mikasa tenía múltiples habilidades; así como corría velozmente, también marcaba goles y acababa con cualquiera en las luchas libres. No podía jugar en cada una de las competencias pero bueno, la clase 1.04 al menos contaba con otros deportistas buenos, y casi buenos, entre los que se contaban Eren, Krista y Armin. Ymir no pintaba en eso. Ymir pertenecía al grupo de chicos que cuando no había ningún partido interesante que ver, vagaba por ahí, conversando y riendo por cualquier cosa.

Fueron épocas buenas, que no volverían jamás. Ese fue el último Intercolegial que disfrutó Que disfrutaron en paz, ella... y Krista. No le gustaba hablar de la época escolar por eso mismo, todos esos recuerdos bonitos le pesaban demasiado, eran muy dolorosos. Porque finalmente le habían parecido que estaban parcialmente consumidos por un incendio un día frío de diciembre, y estaban manchados por las cenizas.

Cenizas que habían dejado un rastro, hasta ahora.

—Fue que Annie la derrotó...— escuchó a Krista, Annie era la perfecta rival de Mikasa, pero para la desilusión de todos, especialmente de Ymir, jamás llegaron a luchar. Mikasa hacía gala de su resistencia y fuerza física; Annie de su destreza en las artes marciales. Si había algo de lo cual Ymir se arrepentía, era de no haberle pedido jamás que le enseñara.

—Creo de entre todas las competencias, lo de Annie no nos preocupó— mencionó Connie.

Mientras Mikasa estaba fuera, una de las candidatas fue Annie. A diferencia del resto de chicos de otras disciplinas, nadie se desesperó por el futuro de las artes marciales. Por algo Annie era la digna adversario de Mikasa Ackermann...

Los que si creyeron que debían preocuparse, fueron las escuelas rivales.

Ymir soltó aire por la nariz suavemente, sintiendo un cierto hormigueo en el brazo izquierdo. Sentía la mirada de reojo de Krista casi siempre, pero algo que la incomodó fue que dirigió su vista un par de veces a sus manos, a las cicatrices.

Para su odio, Lenz había tenido cierta razón al preocuparse. Las heridas casi necesitaron una sutura, y no se lo dijo a sus compañeros de cuarto para no preocuparlos inútilmente; tuvo que ir a la casa de sus padres por algo de aloé y no recordaba que planta para que se curaran rápido. Su madre tenía motivo de tener esas macetas a salvo del frío.

Annie conversaba algo más que en ese momento no le interesaba a Ymir sobre luchas, que alguien relatara sus proezas la hacía sentirse satisfecha, aunque no lo demostrara normalmente. Solo que Ymir sabía leer la satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Te acuerdas que el tamaño de Reiner sólo servía para el fútbol?— comentó Connie, divertido.

Krista rió —¡Me acuerdo demasiado bien! Y eso que entre los muchachos ustedes lo veían como el hermano mayor ejemplar

La chica pecosa sintió un regusto amargo en la boca, y Annie lo notó. Y eso, eso era lo que temía.

La satisfacción se borró de su rostro.

Connie no reparó en Ymir no volvió a hablar en todo ese tiempo. La rubia pequeña si lo hizo, pero no conocía la verdadera razón de su estado y de porqué se había vuelto aquella persona tan hostil en la actualidad.

—Reiner es enorme, pero sabemos que Mikasa y Annie lo derribaron como si fuera mucho más pequeño que ellas ¡y eso que en esa época era más musculoso que ahora!— fue el comentario de Krista y todo lo que soportó Ymir.

Apretó los puños tanto que sus uñas se quedaron marcadas un buen tiempo.

—Oh, bueno— dijo Ymir de manera tranquila, casi pacífica.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa tan calmada como la manera en la que habló, y se levantó, firme y tratando de no verse brusca. No por educación, sino porque no quería que nadie viera el verdadero infierno que tenía por dentro.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a todos con un mirada aparente de apatía, misma mirada que se demoró unos segundos más de lo que quisiera en Krista. Y se fue a la habitación, en medio de las recriminaciones de Connie y cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Esa hija de puta... ¿qué mierda con ella?— murmuró.

Annie se limitó a pasarse una mano por el rostro. Se lo esperaba. Springer hizo ademán de levantarse pero la rubia le sujetó el brazo. Luego le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Krista.

Lenz se pasó una mano por el pelo, aquello la había dejado helada.

Había descubierto que sea lo que fuera que pasara con Ymir, era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. A partir de ahora, debería prepararse para los futuros dolores de cabeza y malestares que esa mujer le haría pasar.

El karma, despiadado, empezaba a manifestarse sin que lo empezara a notar.

 **Heeeello, he vuelto!**

 **Este último mes casi he muerto de estrés pero ya aparecí para dar cap nuevo como regalo atrasado de Navidad y como forma de cerrar este año.**

 **Realmente me cuesta un montón creer que este fic ya lleva más de un año. Y déjenme confesarlo: llevo varios años leyendo fics pero jamás pensé verme a mí misma escribiendo.**

 **Luna del Desierto: gracias por el ánimo! esto me motiva a seguir mostrando un poco más de esto al mundo! me alegro que la tía Ymir te guste xD jamás pensé realmente que mi escritura podría llegar a resultarle así a alguien, lo juro**

 **Ah! los detalles escabrosos de Ymir 7u7 xD**

 **Gracias por todo! Saludos y un abrazo!**

 **Una Berkiana M** **a** **s: Sentite libre de decir todas las groserías que querés mija! Soy igual!**

 **¿Porqué te dejo así? Pues, Isayama es mi pastor(? esa es la respuesta, ok no. La verdad lo admiro mucho, eso sí.**

 **La realidad es que Krista, pos, ya viste. Lo tendrá medio complicado con esta Ymir que se empeña en ser terca. Pero en fin, te advertiré que no se dará por vencida, como Naruto con Sasuke(? Un dato curioso es que Ymir si bien no quiere mocosos, es del tipo de persona que solo soporta y adora a su sobrino**

 **Gracias por el review y un abraz!**

 **En fin, les deseo un Feliz Año, diviértanse, beban con moderación, no se involucren tanto en las luchas por el terreno de su abuela(?, cuídense de sus ex que les felicitarán como excusa por el nuevo año y no se vuelvan virales por cómo amanezcan! Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esto le pertenece a la genial Llama Asesina, porque si me perteneciera a mí les aseguro que ustedes no llorarían(tanto)**

Capítulo XI

Tácito

 _5 de enero, 2018_

Ymir cerró la puerta con toda la delicadeza que su tumultoso estado interno le permitía, porque tenía ganas de azotarla cual adolescente. Una vez hecho, soltó aire. Sacó el celular del bolsillo por inercia, más que para saber que le decían y se encontró con que sólo era un meme demasiado sarcástico hasta para ella.

En fin, energía desperdiciada con un chiste de mal gusto.

Se acercó a la cama con lentitud y se dejó caer, sintiendo todo el peso de sus ventidós años y sesenta y seis kilos perfectos para su constitución alta. Se preguntó hace cuánto no sentía tanta pesadez. Quizá cuando aún vivía con sus padres; en la última discusión con su madre el año pasado o hace cinco años en las fiestas decembrinas.

Rodó para quedar boca arriba y se tapó la cara con la almohada para ahogar todos los gruñidos que quería. Cuando terminó, tomó el teléfono y colocó la primera canción que encontró sin importarle el volumen. Resultó ser un potente rock de Set it Off.

Dos canciones más y decidió escucharlo a través de los audífonos

No supo cómo, pero sin sacarse de encima el almohadón se empezó a quedar dormida. Empezaban los primeros sueños; borrosos y extraños, de la primera fase REM hasta que un terrible dolor en el vientre la hizo despertarse ahogando un grito.

—¡Maldita seas, argentina de mierda!— bramó, sobándose a causa del golpe —¡Casi me causas un ataque cardíaco!

Annie la miró con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como no si tuviera que lidiar con un par de tipas confusas y nerviosas ni que la hubiera golpeado momentos atrás.

«Loca escalofriante», pensó Ymir.

La rubia tomó el celular y lo observó con la misma tranquilidad que a Ymir le resultaba malditamente extraña.

—Cómo se ve que te gusta deprimirte— murmuró mostrando la pantalla en donde aparecía una albúm —Kenshi Yonezu ¿eh?

De malhumor se inclinó hacia su amiga rubia y le arrebató el aparato.

—Tus gustos musicales nunca cambian

—Me gustó Kenshi desde la primera vez que lo escuché ¿bien? El tipo es un puto genio

—Si, y sé que lo escuchas siempre. Pero ahora, que lo escuches en _este_ momento... es algo que no era tan común desde hace años

Ymir soltó un gruñido perfectamente audible. Le mostró de vuelta la pantalla del aparato.

—Esta es Peace Sing, no es nada triste

Annie miró el celular y luego a su amiga castaña —¿Crees que sé leer japonés? Sé que es de él nada más porque reconozco el álbum de tanto verlo en tus historias y estados

—Vete a la mierda, narizona

Si, Kenshi Yonezu escribía muy buenas letras, pero Annie solía pensar que eran deprimentes cuando no era así: Para Ymir, deprimente era escuchar vallenato a las 3:00 am un sábado luego de beber en exceso.

Annie se recostó a su lado, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que sin dejar de mirar el techo, comenzó a hablar:

—Siempre lo escuchas en momentos así

Ymir se encogió de hombros silenciosamente, con un gesto hosco —Es más bonito, soportable y menos dramático para mí que oír las músicas occidentales. Kenshi siempre... bueno, siempre he pensado que él escribe con exactitud acerca de todo lo que nos pasa...

Annie la miró —Lo que te pasa

—Sí, bueno— dijo rápidamente, ofuscada —escucha un par de canciones, buscas la traducción y ahí lo notarás

Finalmente, Ymir se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, al lado de su amiga, de la misma forma en que lo hizo al principio, recibiendo un quejido de Annie. Y allí quedaron las dos viendo el techo, el sensual techo, en una posición digna de un meme existencialista

—¿Se fue?— preguntó.

—Se fue...

Había pasado mucho tiempo de aquella tarde del 18 de mayo de 2012, en que escuchaba _Vivi_ _,_ pensó la pecosa. Calculando, se dio cuenta que ese año serían seis años pero aún faltaba bastante, 2018 recién empezaba.

Pensando en fechas, recordó que en cinco días sería el cumpleaños de la enana rubia esa. Ymir siempre lo recordaba, cada año, por mucho que no quisiera. Y se hacía preguntas ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Siempre sola, recordando tiempos pasados o existía un presente aún más bonito? ¿O estaría acompañada? No necesariamente de un novio ¿La recordaría? ¿Pensaría en ella? Y sobretodo ¿hubiesen podido estar celebrando juntas?

Eso último Ymir por lo general trataba de evitarlo como la maldita peste. Mentiría si decía que no había pensado en Krista todos esos años. Solo que, cada año fue diferente, cada año se hacía más lejano pero no borroso, cada vez más inconsciente. Cada año se fundía más con su mente y podía sorprenderse a sí misma pensando en la chica que le rompió el corazón. Sin embargo uno piensa... así como piensa en los recuerdos de la infancia, algo fugaz en la mente, que pasa y no se mira atrás, porque se asume que pasó, no volverá y la vida sigue, para mejor a veces. Como la gente cree recordar su infancia y no lo hace.

Ymir era al revés, pero no se daba cuenta. Para Ymir era como una cicatriz que se veía; que con el tiempo se terminaba acostumbrando a ella sin pensar qué la provocó. Punto.

Tanto que no pensó jamás que se la volvería a encontrar.

—Debí irme del país...— murmuró, terca.

No era solo eso. Ymir no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos hace cinco años, menos sabía ahora.

 _9 de enero, 2018_

—Jo-der— soltó Ymir en la oficina mientras escribía un artículo del mismo tema de hace cuatro días: aquel accidente de tránsito. O eso debería hacer.

Su prima le había mandado una imagen de uno de los termómetros de la frondosa ciudad; indicaba 39 grados. Miró unos segundos a través de la ventana. Esa mañana hubo una ligera nevada y hacía alrededor de -4 grados. Sacó una foto y se la mandó.

La nevada acabó con sus ideas sobre un invierno más corto, aunque Bertholtd no estaba seguro. Se encontró durmiendo de forma normal esa mañana.

Abrió la tapa de la caja de donas que compró Bertholdt para algunos compañeros y sacó la dona cubierta de chocolate y rellena con mermelada, su favorita. Todavía estaba caliente. Revisaba con ojo crítico lo que acababa de escribir.

El accidente fue aparatoso y por la forma en que estaban retorcidos los metales estaba más que claro la forma en que murió la víctima, pero por procesos obvios, fue a parar a la morgue. De cualquier manera, a la mujer le extrañó la cantidad de policías en el área. Después de unos meses, ya empezaba a identificar lo ocurrido con sólo ver cuántos eran ¿Había pasado algo más? Hasta cierto punto podía publicar las evidencias y el resto se lo quedaban ellos.

Masticó la dona y le restó importancia. Era un periódico sensacionalista en el que trabajaba, tenía que rememorar hechos a los lectores aún si ya supieran de que hablaban.

—¿Terminaste?— preguntó Annie asomándose. Ymir negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero solo faltan unas líneas— tapó un bostezo con una mano, el frío le daba sueño —¿tú que tal?

—Casi

—Mira— Ymir le mostró el celular —En mis queridas raíces familiares y su querido verano... — Annie observó la imagen y arqueó una ceja con los ojos azules un poco más abiertos que de costumbre. Al igual que Ymir dirigió su mirada a la ventana desde la que se veía los árboles con nieve en la entrada y el cielo gris y luego volvió al smartphone.

—Cuando recuerdo que estuviste allí en estas épocas casi siento pena por ti. Que bonita Navidad debieron haber pasado allá...

Ymir soltó una de sus típicas risitas levantando las manos —Nah, en Navidad no hace ese calor, suele ser más agradable ¿Y sabes qué? No es malo para nada, aquí nos congelamos el culo y preferimos irnos a dormir. Allá estás de fiesta toda la madrugada... Ventajas de los países tropicales. Ah, y en el norte hace aún más calor

Annie tomó una de las donas e Ymir la miró atentamente dejando de sonreír. Debió haber escondido las que dejaron para ella —¿Qué? No me las robaré todas— masticó y luego habló —pero si que debe hacer un invierno agradable

—Algo así— Annie arqueó la ceja otra vez, pero sólo ligeramente —hay años sin invierno. Y aún si no, hay días de casi treinta grados de vez en cuando. Pero si es agradable— recordaba cuando salía con una simple camisa a la calle y veía hasta al más desabrigado con mínimo una campera con 19 grados —Ilse me dijo que quiere venir acá, no sé cómo le hará. Con 20 grados ya tiembla

Su ciudad no era precisamente la más templada del país, pero 20 grados le parecía una exageración. Annie lo ignoró.

No hablaron de Krista en todos esos días, Ymir hizo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada(como siempre) y Annie decidió no insistir a pesar de que sentía que debía hablar con ella. Ni siquiera Connie, que sí tenía la intención de hacerlo pero cambió de opinión al ver a Annie la mañana siguiente. Quedó como un tácito acuerdo silencioso.

Annie no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Krista había estado rondando un par de veces en su piso en busca de Ymir, lo había escuchado por casualidad de su chismoso vecino del departamento de al lado cuando salía en la mañana. Le sorprendería hasta qué punto la gente rumoreaba si no estuviese trabajando en cierto diario.

Por lo pronto, otra persona insistiría más pero Krista sabía moderarse, o al menos Annie lo interpretaba de esa manera; al parecer ella estaba consciente de que no podía presionar a Ymir, aunque podría ser una inseguridad que no le permitía acercarse también. Era entendible, por muy extrovertida que Krista pareciera la realidad era que era tímida y le costaba socializar, siempre había sido de pocos amigos por eso mismo. Quizá por eso tampoco sabía como acercarse correctamente a Ymir después de tantos años y más aún sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante las evasivas de ésta.

Solo esperaba que la rubia no perdiera la paciencia de santo que la caracterizaba, recordaba bien que cuando la perdía se volvía un tanto efusiva. E Ymir podría reaccionar mal.

Tomó una última dona después de terminarse la primera ante la mirada indignada de Ymir, y se retiró a su lugar a terminar con el informe. Bertholdt, un tanto cohibido, se acercó a ella para ofrecerle un humeante café.

El joven carraspeó —Quedó uno, pensé que te gustaría— dijo extendiéndole el vaso

Annie no notó la mirada condescendiente de Ymir hacia ambos, así como no notaba cuando toda la oficina también los miraba así. Tomó el vaso pese a que ya había tomado café antes.

—Gracias Bertholdt

Ymir se volteó a seguir con lo suyo rodando los ojos. Hacía años y años los dos se conocían, y Bertholdt no se animaba a intentar nada por su cuenta ni Ymir sabía si aunque lo hiciera valdría la pena; Annie daba tantas señales amorosas como un gato muerto, pensó. Decidió ignorarlo.

Pasaron un par de horas luego de que Ymir finalmente terminara; estiró los brazos hacia arriba, pensando en la posibilidad de salir temprano que mencionó Levi. Hasta que éste lo llamó.

—Oye pecosa— dijo con su tono habitual —tengo un encargo para ti

Sintiendo derrumbarse sus planes para la tarde y noche, Ymir miró al hombre bajito con desconsuelo apático.

—Lo siento por ti, no es mi culpa que no te recuperes de la resaca de ayer

—Yo no fui a ningún lado ayer— era una verdad a medias, porque Connie y ella aprovecharon que Annie no estaba para comprarse un par de sixpacks y tomarlos toda la tarde. No la había embriagado lógicamente, pero beber tan de repente después de un buen tiempo pasaba factura. Especialmente si lo hacía por motivos personales.

«Estoy perdiendo condición» pensó.

—Jamás mencioné que fueras a algún lado— antes de que Ymir intentara excusarse inútilmente al ser parcialmente descubierta, Levi Ackermann le tendió unas hojas —Quiero que tú entrevistes a Hanji Zoe

«Entrevistar a Hanji, qué novedad» le hechó un vistazo.

—El accidente de la vez pasada otra vez ¿no que estaba zanjado ya?— inquirió hojeando.

Levi metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, Ymir se preguntaba si no hubo alguna ocasión en que debió ir a la tienda infantil en busca de ropa de su talle— No es por eso, es por los delincuentes ésos de ayer— Ymir asintió.

—Ah, por cierto, debes entrevistar a Andrew Brzenski. Mañana

«Maldita sea»

De un malhumor que desde hace unos días se estaba volviendo más común, salió al frío del medio día y para su sorpresa, el cielo parecía querer despejarse. La sensación de pesadez la notaba cada que estaba sola; y pensaba, porque siempre pensaba, desde que los encuentros se iban haciendo más seguidos. No les contó a sus amigos que ayer la encontró en el ascensor.

Se puso rígida como una tabla cuando sucedió, y su sonrisa sólo la hizo sentir peor, porque no se acostumbraba a que lo hiciera como lo hacía hace años. Así, que tan fría como uno de los muñecos de nieve que hacían los niños del edificio en el patio, así se fue sin decir más que un par de palabras, con un peso desconocido en la espalda.

Subió al bus rumbo a la Universidad de Reconocimiento.

 **...**

Krista había tenido algo de tiempo libre ese día. Las vacaciones de invierno empezarían en dos días y sentía el ambiente universitario algo flojo. Terminó sus deberes de la mañana y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que tendrían una tarde libre, la sorpresa aumentó cuando notaron que su clase no era la única.

—¡Oye diosa!— oyó.

Luego sintió el frío de la bola de nieve en la cara y las risas suaves de los chicos de alrededor.

—¡Sasha!— chilló mientras se quitaba el hielo de la cara. Estaban dentro, pero Sasha recién llegaba del patio, traía otra bola de nieve en la mano y sólo se reía. De no ser porque buena parte del alumnado había hecho lo mismo en el último mes, le daría pena ajena.

Sasha localizó a Eren, en una mesa conversando con Mikasa y Armin, hasta que sintió el impacto.

—¡SASHA!

En otros tiempos, Mikasa hubiese mirado a Sasha de manera recriminatoria, pero ahora había subido su bufanda para ocultar su risa. Nadie diría que la chica mitad japonesa hubiese sobreprotegido al joven hasta el hartazgo durante la escuela.

Pues ahora era cómplice de bullying.

Recobró la compostura y bajó la bufanda otra vez.

—Joder, te me adelantaste

Eren la miró entrecerrando los ojos —A veces extraño como eras en el bachiller, traidora— espetó sobándose la cabeza en el punto de impacto.

Cuando se sentaron junto a los tres, descubrieron el inmenso papeleo propiedad de Eren. Y cuando lo vieron, Sasha casi sintió el peso del Karma.

—Por favor, esta encuesta es realmente necesaria para mí— insistió con los ojos de loco de la secundaria.

Ahora entendía porqué sus dos amigos no lo ayudaban: Mikasa estaba ordenando las cosas en su bolso para ir al trabajo y Armin, que nunca le decía que no a ningún material de investigación, estaba ocupado en su propia encuesta. Con la diferencia de que ya casi estaba terminada.

—Ejem— balbuceó Sasha, incómoda por la cantidad de deberes —se ve como demasiado, digo, una de esas encuestas en Facebook son más prácticas...

—¡No puedo hacer una investigación de mi carrera vía una maldita red social!— dijo revolviéndose el pelo, exasperado —Al menos esta no... Por eso les pido que me ayuden con ella, sólo tienen que ir repartiendo estas cosas por aquí para que las contesten— terminó tomando unas hojas presilladas para mostrárselas.

Antes de que Sasha pudiera abrir la boca, Armin habló: —Yo estoy ordenando mi propia encuesta, por eso no lo estoy ayudando— giró la cabeza hacia Eren —si termino rápido lo haré

El joven castaño movió una mano restándole importancia.

Las miró.

—Chicas...

 **...**

—¡Por fin! ¡Acabé con esto!— Eren se veía como si se hubiera quitado un gran roca de encima del tamaño de Reiner en su época de deportista. Estaba tan relajado, resplandeciente y de tan buen humor que tenía ganas de tirar por los aires la cantidad de papeles que llevaba en las manos para festejar —Lástima que la traidora de Sasha se escapó...

En eso Krista, que caminaba a su lado con los mismos tipos de papeles que llevaba Eren, le daba la razón; hubiesen terminado mucho antes.

—Se lo pierde, yo que planeaba inaugurar las vacaciones con el señor Roskoff... y con una buena pizza, ya sabes

No sabía si era una creencia general o solamente de su universidad, pero los de Psicología aparte de que tenían algunos tornillos sueltos o perdidos, compartían la misma fama de ebrios y jodidos que los de Derecho. Krista miró a Eren desde abajo hablar sobre el bar donde iban con los chicos; al parecer ya tenía una buena muestra de ese estereotipo.

La venganza de Eren consistiría en enviar al grupo en full HD las imágenes de la cena que se daría con ella y Mikasa y Armin como celebración, en la que Sasha no participaría por haberse fugado fingiendo que el mensaje de WhatsApp decía que requerían su presencia en tal lado.

Krista se preguntó si llegaría un momento en que debería hacer encuestas similares, aún faltaba tiempo para la época de tesis. Por alguna razón no compartía el buen humor de su amigo.

Bueno, sabía cuál era la razón y se preguntaba porqué le estaba dando tanta importancia. Y si bien se preguntaba por milésima vez en qué estaba pensando Ymir, últimamente sus pensamientos rondaban en cómo se debería estar sintiendo ella también.

—Krista— Eren interrumpió sus pensamientos —dijiste que estabas buscando trabajo

—Ah, sí. Ahora con las vacaciones será más sencillo, ya veré

—Si sé de algún sitio te avisaré, Mikasa habló de un lugar o algo así...

La universidad ya casi estaba vacía de alumnos, ellos eran de los pocos que caminaban allí y acá repartiendo papeles de encuesta. Los había tipeado, pero prefería llevárselos a su hermano para que le echara un vistazo antes de dárselos a su propio profesor. Zeke se destacaba en las tesis de investigación.

Por el pasillo, se dirigían a la sala de profesores donde se encontraba el mayor de los hijos Jaeger. Y al abrir la puerta, Krista no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Ymir estaba hablando de quien sabe qué con Hanji Zoe, la profesora de medicina y encargada del área de la morgue. Por la seriedad sin rastros de frialdad en la cara de la chica pecosa, era importante. Aunque Hanji no ofreciera la misma vista.

—... Es todo lo que puedo decirte, al menos por el momento ¡Ah! Y dile a Levi que sólo dejaré de molestarlo cuando...

—Disculpen... —murmuró la chica rubia al entrar, atónita.

—¿¡Ymir Fritz!?— casi gritó Eren de la impresión, sin tomar en cuenta el ambiente.

—¡Eren!— regañó Krista en un susurro.

Las mujeres de pelo castaño voltearon al notar la interrupción. El asombro se dibujo en el rostro de Ymir un instante. Luego volvió al rostro pétreo de siempre cada vez que la rubia aparecía. Sabía muy bien que estudiaba allí pero no pensó encontrársela.

—¡Oh Eren, Krista! ¡Hola! Pasen, ya vamos terminando— dijo Hanji sin tomarle mucha importancia a su actuar.

Un par de hombres conocidos por ella, que acababa de notar, soltaron unas risitas divertidas. El muchacho se sonrojó —Lo siento... ¡Bueno, ya!— se dirigió al hombre rubio de barba cuando dejó las hojas sobre la mesa, justo donde estaba él. Luego hizo lo mismo con las de Krista —Es todo

Luego volvió a pararse junto a su amiga, que estaba tan firme como un soldado al igual que él. Zeke se acomodó los lentes y tomó las hojas. Ymir apenas miró a Krista, como siempre, pero sí a Eren. La chica arqueó una ceja y mostró su sonrisa de medio lado.

—Vaya, juro que olvidé que tú estabas por aquí, Eren— dijo Ymir. Hanji miró a uno y luego a otro —Íbamos a la misma escuela— explicó.

—Te desapareciste del mundo, Ymir— murmuró Eren. Él era uno de los tantos que estaban extrañados de saber que Krista no sabía nada de ella, y así mismo tampoco adivinaba el porqué pensaba de esa forma de ambas.

Otro acuerdo tácito, pero invisible.

—Sigo aquí wey, por si no lo notas... —miro con extraña intensidad a la rubia— Hola Krista— para luego ya no hacerlo.

Un hombre castaño, que estaba concentrado ordenando su maleta, levantó la cabeza, y habló por primera vez —¿Tus excompañeros? De ellos sólo suelo veo a Elbert cerca tuyo...

—Bertholdt

—Ése

Eren miró al doctor y luego a Ymir, con cara de ligero asombro cómico; las cosas obvias nunca serían su fuerte. Krista por el contrario, ni siquiera necesitó mirar demasiado para confirmar sus sospechas, pero aún así sintió cierta emoción. Los dos hermanos eran muy parecidos, hasta en las pecas.

Aunque... no pudo evitar observar a Zeke y a Eren, que al parecer ya necesitaba cortarse el pelo, que le estorbaba un poco al ver. Lo único que tenían en común era el mismo padre y la altura.

Hanji prosiguió —Bueno, como te dije. Sólo es eso, recuerdale a Levi que la reunión de egresados es el próximo viernes

—Pero si usted seguro ya debe molestarlo por WhatsApp...— comentó la joven, aburrida.

—Sí, pero siempre hay otros métodos

Eskol rió —Nunca cambias, Hanji. Por cierto, qué pequeño es el mundo— analizó a los jóvenes

—Pues lo es aún más, una buena parte de los compañeros de escuela de Eren están acá ¿no?— mencionó Zeke, levantando la vista de lo papeles en los que estaba concentrado. Eren asintió.

—Otros están en Eldia... Sí— Eren seguía mirando a Ymir como a una de esas rarezas de National Geographic.

—Yo estudié en Eldia— dijo Ymir de repente, pero con la suficiente educación que su trabajo la había forzado a adoptar, harta de la presencia de Krista y que Eren la mirara así.

—Pensé que intentarías de nuevo aquí, con Krista y el resto de nosotros

Eskol Fritz arqueó la ceja, a pesar de que había permanecido observando la situación.

—Pues no— pronunció la mujer con simpleza tajante, mientras ordenaba en su bolso algunos papeles y un celular —disculpen la grosería, pero aún debo hacer ciertas tareas, y debería retirarme

Se vería evidentemente arisca ante los ojos de los demás, sin embargo sólo tres personas notaron la tensión tras sus palabras y expresiones.

—¡Pero, espera!— prorrumpió Eren —¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida?— preguntó corto y preciso, pues Eren nunca había sido de los que se contentan con un simple saludo de parte de quien consideraba un viejo amigo.

Ymir fijó sus ojos castaños en él.

—Vive en un piso encima del mío— habló Krista que hasta ése momento había permanecido en silencio. Agarraba con las manos en un puño las mangas de su abrigo, un poco grande para ella.

Zeke y Hanji no le prestaron demasiada atención a ese detalle, sin embargo Eskol Fritz y Eren Jeager sí.

—¡Krista!— exclamó Eren con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Oye Eren, sé que querías irte ya, pero debo señalarte un par de cosas— interrumpió su hermano mayor, acomodándose los lentes, tomó una silla y la atrajo hacia sí —ven

Eren frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesto de no poder averiguar porqué Krista no les contó nada. Le dirigió una mirada de "después me cuentas todo" antes de sentarse junto a su hermano, suspirando derrotado. Sabía que no saldría de allí en el suficiente tiempo para pedirle a Krista que se quedara para contarle todo el chisme.

—Ymir ¿hacia dónde vas luego?— dijo Eskol. Krista había estado tan concentrada en otros aspectos relativos a Ymir, que no había notado que éste se preparaba para irse.

—Hacia Stohess yendo a Sina, estaré muy poco tiempo allí ¿por?

Eso llamó la atención de la rubia, esas eran las zonas ricas. Hasta que recordó que trabajaba en un periodico amarillista.

—Pues estás de suerte, voy para allá a una clínica. Te dejaré allí— sacó una bufanda y se rodeó el cuello y la cara con ella.

Ymir no pudo evitar sonreír complacida. Tenía ganas de decirle «Eres genial», si no fuera porque no le gustaba tanto las muestras de afecto en público, en especial si Krista estaba. Ésta, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse desanimada.

—Bueno, supongo yo me voy también...— anunció. Parecía decírselo a Eren, pero en realidad no fue hacia nadie en particular.

—Krista ¿no vives en el mismo lugar que Ymir? ¿Porqué no nos acompañas? Podrías venir con ella de regreso a tu casa, si es que no tienes mucha prisa claro— preguntó el doctor Fritz con gentileza

—¡Por supuesto!— respondió Krista al instante, luego reparó en su impulsividad —Digo, sí, muchas gracias. Estaré muy bien yendo con Ymir— luego la miró a ella, triunfante por alguna razón, parecía una niña pequeña a la que anunciaban darle un regalo.

Por su parte, Ymir se giró a ver a su hermano con incredulidad más o menos disimulada. Él la ignoró, colocándose los guantes. Si lo analizaba bien, su hermano tenía una expresión casi divertida, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hace mucho frío afuera...

«Eres un hijo de puta» pensó «Ahora ya valí verga»

Quería llorar, culeramente quería llorar.

 **¡Siento la maldita tardanzaaaaaa!**

 **Espero no lo hayan extrañado tanto o hayan querido estrangularme ¡Pero aquí ya está el cap!**

 **Luna del desierto: Uy, y eso que estabas diciendo algo acerca del patatús de Ymir cada que se le aparece Historia ¡Y yo que traigo esto! xD Una prueba más para el pecho de bodega de Ymir y su hermano que no colabora, según sólo ella, claro xD este Eskol aún no sabe casi nada de la actitud de su hermana. Personalmente me gusta mucho escribirlo a él.**

 **El Karma es perro, y no es precisamente fácil redimirlo ¿cómo lo resolverán? Ya se verá. Estoy muy muy muy agradecida por tu apoyo, no sabes cuánto. Un abrazo**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: sólo diré que pertenece a la llama**

Capitulo XII

Subir y bajar

 _9 de enero, 2018_

Se supone que debía hacerle la maldita entrevista a Andrew Brzenski mañana, pero Levi le había llamado a mitad de camino de la Universidad y le había ordenado que lo hiciera hoy, en caso de que no se alargara su asunto con Hanji.

Y como fue así, allí estaba Ymir, en el auto de su hermano compartiendo espacio con la mujer responsable de que su cabeza quiera explotar.

Suspiró brevemente por undécima vez en todo lo que llevaba metida allí. Joder. Eskol Fritz conducía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo e Ymir lo miraba con odio, que Krista podría calificar, de infantil.

Pero bueno, la rubia estaba extrañamente feliz de estar allí.

Pese a que Krista poco y nada sabía de autos, con solo ver el coche negro de Eskol se dio cuenta que era un modelo un tanto costoso. El interior era sumamente confortable y cálido, que parecía empujarla a recordar bonitos momentos hace años, sin saber porqué. Quizás porque Ymir estaba allí y no se veía tan arisca como siempre.

Eskol era un hombre simpático, con el que sus estudiantes adoraban conversar. En poco tiempo se ganó un lugar en la Facultad de Medicina pese a que era su primera vez enseñando. Así que Krista había terminado por convertir sus clases en sus favoritas.

Aunque ella nunca había familiarizado con él como lo hacían sus compañeros; los veía reír, bromear abiertamente con el doctor. Hubiese querido hacer lo mismo, ya no solo por sus sospechas sobre una relación ya confirmada con Ymir.

De ahí a que se sintiera tan a gusto en ese lugar, pese a sentir una tensión proveniente de Ymir, que esta vez, no podía diseminarse por todo el lugar como en ocasiones pasadas. Se debía en gran parte a ese hombre, que gustaba de conversar y le tiraba la lengua a Ymir para que lo hiciera. Enseguida se dio cuenta que ella cedía sin mostrarse tan hosca y eso le sorprendió un poco, porque pasaba con demasiadas pocas personas. Y sospechaba por la forma en que Ymir, siendo adolescente hablaba, que no hacía falta ver a sus padres para darse cuenta que la relación con ellos era muy diferente.

—¿Hablaste con mamá y papá estos días?— preguntó Eskol.

—Una que otra cosa en el WhatsApp. Nada importante

Krista de repente se percató de que Ymir no había mencionado a sus padres desde que se encontraron a fines de diciembre. Por su manera de hablar, al parecer, su relación no había tenido grandes cambios, como lo suponía.

—No es como que sepan usarlo mucho...

—Uno lo pensaría de ti también

El vehículo dio con un semáforo en rojo y se detuvo. Eskol aprovechó para verla por encima del hombro con falsa indignación.

—¿Qué te crees mocosa? No soy tan viejo— y sonrió irónicamente.

—Por el momento no has venido a preguntarme cómo se utiliza tal App, ese es tu único punto a favor— e Ymir dio su típica sonrisa afilada. La sonrisa de Ymir era menos juguetona y más helada, pero se notaba por su mirada que sólo estaba bromeando.

Eskol era dieciséis años mayor que Ymir; cosa que se sorprendió de haberlo recordado tan bien junto con cualquier asunto sobre ella, lo que significaba que Eskol debería tener casi cuarenta años. Pero aparentaba como mínimo diez menos.

La realidad era que, no sólo Krista tenía interés hacia Eskol sobre Ymir, sino que era viceversa.

—Krista.. — dijo Eskol con tacto.

Ymir fingía mirar por la ventanilla el ambiente nevado, la rubia la notaba incómoda y estaba un tanto rígida. Por un lado la presencia de su hermano la ayudaba a soltarse un poco más. Se acomodó un mechón largo detrás de la oreja. Su cabello castaño siempre había tenido un aspecto fino y suave que resaltaba más ahora porque estaba largo, tanto que a Krista le daban ganas de tocarlo o peinarlo y no lo hacía porque pensaba que a Ymir le disgustaría. Lo que no sabía es que ella sí se hubiera dejado.

—Me imagino que eras compañera de esta mocosa durante el colegio— de inmediato Ymir dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo.

«Fuck»

—Ella y yo fuim...— empezó Ymir, murmurando.

—Somos amigas— se sorprendió hasta ella misma, Ymir la miró con la boca entreabierta unos segundos —Íbamos a la misma escuela, es verdad

—Creo que Ymir nos llegó a mostrar algunas fotos tuyas... ummm... si mal no recuerdo— dijo Eskol, la luz cambió de amarillo a verde y aceleró.

Krista observó a Ymir; que por su parte tenía la vista fija al frente, en su hermano mayor.

La rubia se alegró mucho.

—¡Sí, nos sacábamos muchas! Creo que también las subimos... la mayoría las tenía Ymir— Krista tenía unas pocas guardadas en lo más profundo de su Facebook. Sabía que la chica de pecas había subido gran parte de las que tenían a su perfil, que nunca más la rubia volvió a encontrar.

—¿En serio muchas? Yo vi pocas, pero le gustaba mostrarlas ¿no, Ymir? Me extraña, sabes, tú odias que te tomen fotos— rió de manera agradable —ése fue el eterno problema con mamá. Tanto que adoraba tomarlas...

—Recuerda que a mamá tampoco le gusta salir en ellas— dijo Ymir, que estaba hablando sólo cuando su hermano le dirigía la palabra, cosa que a él le estaba extrañando —Paradojas

—Es igual a ti— La chica miró a la bajita como si fuera el asiento el que comenzara a hablar, porque no habían interactuado cara a cara— amabas tomar fotos

—Sigue siendo así— dijo lentamente, en voz baja.

Lenz se sintió demasiado satisfecha, casi demasiado alegre al confirmar que Ymir no había cambiado aunque sea ese rasgo. Le parecía exagerado sentirlo así, pero no le importó, al menos de momento. Porque a Ymir le apasionaba la fotografía.

—Te gustaba tomar las fotos de los paisajes, árboles y animales

—La naturaleza, sí

—¿Te acuerdas que discutías con Eren porque no querías tomar las de la clase? Él insistía en que lo hicieras porque las tuyas siempre tenían buen ángulo. A la final sólo me las tomabas a mí. Bueno a Connie y Annie apenas siempre y cuando fueran pocas y el resto de la clase debía sobornarte

—Cuando fue... cuando fueron los Intercolegiales de tercer año gané una buena cantidad— fue un murmullo, pero Krista aún la conocía lo suficiente para saber por esa pequeña sonrisa que estaba bastante satisfecha de sus fechorías.

—Decías que odiabas gastar el espacio de tu cámara en cualquier cosa...

—Por eso les cobraba, nadie me repondrá las memorias

Eskol arqueó una ceja mientras nadie lo veía. Sí, lo que dijo esa rubita era verdad pero su hermana menor era ciertamente muy celosa de sus objetos, posiblemente más de lo que su amiga pensaba. Ymir Fritz le tomaba fotos a todo lo que ella nombró, pero detestaba servir de fotógrafa de la gente, cuando se trataba de su cámara al menos. Él debía estar rogando para que lo hiciera y a la final, tuvo que comprarle una memoria aparte. Al único que se las sacaba por su propia cuenta fue a su sobrino.

Ymir no le tomaba fotos a nadie jamás con su propia memoria.

Rareza, pensó.

—A veces pienso que tenías potencial para mafiosa— dijo, interrumpiendo a las chicas, girando en una curva.

—Con eso compré un regalo para tu hijo, no digas que no le di un buen uso

—Ymir, compraste dos libros sobre Juego de Tronos con eso. Oh, recuerdo cuando vendías útiles escolares en tercer año de manera ilegal, los profesores te mantenían vigilada para agarrarte con las manos en la masa y uno de ellos te cubría porque le traías reglas, carpetas y bolígrafos

—Hey...

—Me regalaste bolígrafos sin cobrarme...

—Ya no hago eso, soy como Davos...

—¿Tú no eras la que le decía Seaworth? Porque Ymir decía que una amiga la había llamado así una vez y desde entonces le dijimos así un tiempo luego de decidir que debía hacer lo mismo que él— comentó el hombre, había poco tráfico y podía hablar con tranquilidad sin enfocarse tanto en el camino.

—Yo tenía un señor que me diera títulos a cambio de mis dedos...

—¡Sí, fui yo! ¡Y por la misma razón!— Krista la miró jugueteando —¿No me estás mintiendo y realmente dejaste de ser una contrabandista?— y le sonrió.

Ymir se incomodó ante tanta soltura, sentía su corazón latir de manera rara. Krista solía sonreírle a menudo antes y ahora demostraba que seguiría haciéndolo.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

—¡Ahhh sí!— dijo Eskol alegre, de repente —¡ahora te recuerdo, Ymir solía hablar mucho de ti!

«¡ _Nderakore_ _*_ Eskol!» Ymir se llevó una mano a la frente con fuerza.

 **...**

Eskol y Krista parecían llevarse muy bien para su gusto. En el transcurso del pequeño viaje se había enterado de que evidentemente, no habían tenido contacto en cinco años y su hermano la miraba como si hubiera sido una cruel traidora. Se notaba que le agradó la rubia. Bah, Lenz tenía cierta habilidad para caerle bien a los demás, como Eskol y con la cual ella no nació favorecida. La diferencia: él si era extrovertido y estaba lleno de amigos en comparación a la enana.

—¡Cuídense chicas! ¡Ya está oscureciendo y más que nunca les recomendaría que vayan juntas!— se despidió su hermano después de que Krista cerró la puerta del auto.

—Ugh— soltó lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

Y allí estaba Ymir, al lado de una rubia una cabeza más baja(quizá hasta más, no se tomaría el tiempo de medirse entre sí), parada frente a una cafetería pequeña, pero que tenía cierta imagen sofisticada; compitiendo con la mirada con un perro que le empezó a ladrar sin parar desde que se acercó al local.

—Más vale que ese bastardo atienda— murmuró alejándose mientras se tapaba un oído para hablar por teléfono con el tal Andrew.

Krista, por el contrario, se quedó observando el barrio en el que estaban. Las casas, grandes en su mayoría pero también pequeñas de la zona residencial y los escaparates de las tiendas y edificios tenían un aspecto que podía considerarse lujoso, a diferencia de los otros distritos cercanos a Sina, y eso únicamente era por la alta actividad comercial de la zona. La gente verdaderamente rica sólo vivía en Sina, específicamente Mitras; Stohess era la excepción entre los distritos. La gente que sólo conocía aquel, tendía a sorprenderse cuando iba a Orvud, Ehrmich o Yarckel, que no eran diferentes de Karanese.

Esa era una cafetería de aspecto acogedor, por fuera, tenue pero agradablemente iluminada, según veía. Ymir apartó el aparato luego de colgar, chasqueando la lengua. Segundos después, un hombre no mayor que ellas abrió la puerta de vidrio, con una sonrisa. Ymir avanzó unos pasos y Lenz la siguió.

—Hola Ymir— su voz era como un atractivo ronroneo— siento hacerte esperar.

La mencionada le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos —Ya, salte del camino y saca a ese perro— esa era la zona donde los dueños de animales tenían su lugar junto a sus mascotas— me congelo

—Es el perro del dueño

—Pues, llámalo, conchesumadre— el perro era pequeño, de esos que daban risa cuando se enfadaban y comenzaban a ladrar. Ya todos lo conocían de sobra para saber que sólo era escandaloso, no mordía a nadie y se volvía un tierno peludito en cuanto alguien, quien sea, le diera croquetas. El muchacho llamó al dueño, que vino de inmediato y se lo llevó pidiendo disculpas.

Andrew Bzrenski dirigió su mirada a Krista, con divertido interés —¿Quien es tu amiga?

—Alguien a quien no le importas— apartó al joven con un brazo y él rió —por desgracia mi asunto es contigo

Andrew volvió a reír y no volvió a mirar a Krista. Ymir se adentró primero en el local seguido por él y por último, Lenz, que lo hizo con algo de timidez; conste que esa cafetería se veía bastante amena y sencilla en comparación con las que se solían ver en Stohess, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña en un lugar así.

Ymir suspiró —Krista— habló —será un entrevista así que necesito confidencialidad ¿sí?— estuvo tentada a agregar un "lo siento" pero no lo hizo. Su tono había sonado bastante seco y no estaba segura si estaba bien así o no.

—Uh... claro

Los dos se alejaron considerablemente de ella, en la última mesa en un rincón, por su parte, Krista se quedó en una mesa cercana a la entrada. De inmediato el aroma a café recién hecho y masas dulces le llenaron las fosas nasales. Dirigía una mirada hacia el exterior para verificar si nevaba, y otra a Ymir de tanto en tanto, porque el malhumor de la susodicha era evidente. Un joven con el típico delantal del uniforme apareció para preguntarle amablemente que apetecía. Hubiera dicho que cualquier masa con crema pastelera y un café moca hasta que vio los precios, después de todo estaba en Stohess. Optó por un café.

Andrew Bzrenski era un modelo masculino que había empezado su carrera hacía no mucho tiempo. Rubio también, pero de ojos grises, de piel bronceada que Krista envidiaba, muy alto y un tanto robusto, Andrew era mitad polaco y había nacido en Cracovia, junto con su hermana mayor, Riko Bzrenska, la estricta oficial de policía que Ymir veía de vez en cuando. Era difícil creer que eran hermanos.

—Lo tengo todo— dijo Ymir guardando su celular con la grabación de la entrevista, se lo mandaría luego a Levi, una vez que el enano de su jefe diera su visto bueno podía ponerse a escribir mañana. Habían estado allí casi una hora —por fin, ahora si podré largarme

—¿Siempre eres así de grosera?— aunque Andrew parecía divertirse bastante con su actitud.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesto?— se levantó de su asiento tomando su bolso, Andrew se levantó también —Siendo así como esperas que te haga caso, me pregunto

Ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta. La mayor parte de las mesas estaban vacías, debido a la hora. Esa aparente quietud acabaría en un par de horas con la gente saliendo de su trabajo o estudio.

Ymir no soportaba a ese bastardo atractivo de Andrew y tenía motivos un tanto ilógicos para muchos y comprensibles para unos pocos. Quizás, por ciertas acciones de ambos...

Krista estaba matando el tiempo en su celular, en parte su mente navegaba en el hecho de que mañana cumplía años. Con el paso de cinco años había empezado a tomarle menos importancia a la fecha, hasta el punto que se acordaba de ella faltando apenas unos pocos días, sin contar que después de cumplir veinte y tiempos de no tener a algunos de sus seres queridos cerca, empezó a perder entusiasmo. Al notar unos pasos y susurros, levantó la cabeza del Facebook y se encontró con los dos jóvenes.

Ymir parecía estar molesta e incómoda con la excesiva cercanía de Andrew, que tenía esa manía de hablar como un ronroneo sensual. Ymir le estaba diciendo que era un hijo de puta molesto, con evidente fastidio. Él la tomó de la cintura y escondió su cara en el cuello de Ymir. Ella lo apartó con una mueca de sorpresa, más enojada consigo misma que ofendida.

—Hijo de perra... —apretó los dientes furiosa, pero con cierta vergüenza —¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!

Él levantó los brazos y sonrió, con cierta satisfacción por molestarla.

—¡Mucho menos que lo hagas en público! —amenazaba con subir la voz peligrosamente —¡Ya te he dicho que mi imagen...! Ah, Krista —paró de recriminarle en seco y decidió mejor aguantar las ganas tomar la mesa más cercana y tirársela

—Ehhh...

El silencio se hizo. Algunos clientes y el joven que atendió a Krista los miraban, unos sólo trataban de disimular sus risas.

—¿Terminaste, Ymir?

—Sí, Krista

—Fue un... placer haber sido entrevistado por ti, Ymir— dijo Andrew con simpleza, como si la cafetería no estuviera divirtiéndose a su costa.

—No digo lo mismo— le enseñó el dedo medio con disimulo. Andrew volvió a reír —Vamos, Krista

Luego de eso, Krista no sabía muy bien como despedirse del modelo.

—Ehh... adiós Andrew, fue... fue un gusto

—¿Ves Ymir? ¿Qué te cuesta ser tan educada como tu linda amiga?— la llamó linda, pero en ningún momento apartó su mirada divertida de Ymir.

—Vá-mo-nos— inconscientemente tomó a Krista del brazo, que se sorprendió ante la acción. Normalmente Ymir se apartaba como si estuviese analizando un tubo de ácido— que no quiero ir a la cárcel aún

Luego, ya afuera, la mujer se dio cuenta de que la agarraba y la soltó abruptamente. No se paró a pensar en si fue brusca o no, o se sentiría mal consigo misma. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y sopló un brisa fría.

—Ese hijo de la gran puta...— gruñó.

Krista se quedó pensando en aquel momento incómodo. Andrew era un atrevido maleducado, pero no un patán. Porque se notaba que todo lo que hacía era para molestar a Ymir; las insinuaciones hacia ella fueron para eso ¿él quién era para la pecosa? La incomodaba un tipo así, pero no más a que Ymir.

No se podría llamar a lo que él hacía acoso, se notaba al ver a la chica.

—¿Andrew es algo de ti?— sintió una necesidad obvia de preguntar, pero en cierta forma le extrañó un poco. Aunque por otro lado ¿a quién no? Era también, porque empezaba a notar como aquel muro invisible quería levantarse de nueva cuenta y quería impedirlo.

Sintió una vibración, revisó el aparato y se encontró con un mensaje de Eren: «Mañana hablamos»

Ymir mostró amargura en el rostro. Sin embargo ¿decírselo a ella? Bueno, decírselo a cualquiera, no específicamente a la rubia. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando, hasta que Krista pensó que no le contestaría. Puesto que Ymir se había vuelto silenciosa y no empezaba nada por su cuenta y cuando contestaba lo hacía de forma fría, tanto que no le sorprendería que empezara a dejar de hacerlo y pensar en eso le dolía.

Pero habló, aunque vacilando.

—¿Cómo decirte? No es algo delicado para nada pero...

—Si no quieres decirlo...

—Andrew y yo nos acostamos algunas veces antes

Ok...

Le costó un poco decirlo, mucho menos que a otras personas, claro. A Annie y Connie por lo general les decía como si fuera que hablaba del clima. Aunque con Lenz siempre había tenido cierta reticencia a hablar de sexo con la libertad con la que lo hacía con sus amigos y nunca supo porqué, aún ahora luego de años. Después de todo, Ymir se caracterizaba por hablar así.

De todas formas, se encogió de hombros en señal de querer restarle demasiada importancia. Krista, por su parte, la miró fijamente. Nunca terminaría de sorprenderle la gente que hablaba de sexo de la misma manera que uno habla sobre algo que desayunó o cuando se bañó. Más cuando lo hacía dentro de un bus rodeado de toda la gente que había terminado sus horarios de trabajo. Sentía como si hubieran reventado una de sus pequeñas burbujas... este mundo y su gente pervertida.

—Fueron deslices, lo admito. Tengo parte de la culpa— prosiguió —y eso afecta mi orgullo ¿sabes? Se supone que Levi Ackermann confía en mí porque tiendo a ser indiferente con todos; básicamente significa que no iré de aquí para allá cogiendo, me resulta absurdo ese mundo

—Entonces... entonces ¿significa que puedes llegar a perder tu trabajo por algo así?— no supo qué más decir. Levantó las cejas al verla sonreír como siempre.

—Nah, será un gran «te lo dije» por parte de Levi. No le daré esa satisfacción al enano ése. Hablo de mi orgullo, se supone que no terminaría en una aventura con alguno de esos futbolistas o modelos plásticos y mira, me acosté con ése. A muchos en mi trabajo les pasa...

»¿Qué digo muchos? Maldita sea, es tan común como los embarazos en los colegios de barrios marginales, a Levi no le importa siempre y cuando no perjudique al diario, el asunto es que como la línea es delgada...

—Y entonces Andrew por eso actúa así

No sentía absolutamente nada por Andrew, era el típico desapego del sexo casual. Pero joder, era tan malditamente seductor... A Ymir le costaba resistirse aunque estuviera mejorando en ello, y eso Andrew lo sabía, por eso trataba de provocarla a pensar de que no sintiera más afecto hacia ella del que la chica le profesaba.

—Para Andrew es un juego, y para mí también lo fue; sólo que me cansé y él no, por eso me ha molestado y jugado bromas pesadas estos últimos meses. Será así hasta que cojamos hasta que se aburra o se consiga otra, o ambas cosas a la vez— dijo con apatía. Había caído un par de veces en ese juego, Andrew sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

«Y sé muy bien que me pasa esto por andar jugando años atrás, si le cuento a Annie o Connie dirán que es mi karma y se burlarán de mí»

—No deberías hacer eso— empezó a decir Krista, palpando el ambiente con cuidado —es bastante problemático— tragó saliva cuando Ymir la miró —digo, yo al menos lo haría con mi novio y sólo mi novio...

La mirada de Ymir se volvió muy intensa apenas mencionó lo último, esa vez fue su turno de tragar saliva.

—No hace falta involucrar sentimientos si quieres sexo— dijo tan velozmente que podría pasar por cortante —muchos no somos como tú que lo hacen con sus novios

—Claro que lo sé, es sólo que te ahorraría problemas— sentía que había tocado terreno delicado al hablar de relaciones amorosas ¿pero .porqué se ponía tan a la defensiva?—además tú puedes perder un trabajo por eso. No serías como yo que a la facultad no le importa lo que hagas, sin contar que estoy más sola que un perro ahora mismo

«Bueno, igual que hace años» pensó, recordaba que luego había llegado Ymir... hasta que desapareció sin dejar rastros. Volvió a apretar las mangas de su abrigo «Yo no quiero volver a estar así»

Claro que sabía que Krista no tenía pareja; tenía un puto departamento para ella sola y nunca había visto a nadie en casi un mes de vivir ahí, incluso eso era hasta preocupante. Bueno, no es como si Ymir fuera la más social del edificio, pero bueno, era periodista y ahora si que no era como con Reiner; se enteraba de todo quiera o no, en parte por boca de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Ymir seguía en una época de su vida donde poco le importaba lo que hiciera Krista Historia Lenz con la suya, por algo se había alejado en primer lugar.

—Está bien— suspiró.

E Ymir no volvió a hablar por su cuenta en todo el trayecto. Y Krista sólo pensaba en que su cumpleaños era mañana...

 **...**

Ymir entró como un rayo en su departamento, ignorando las quejas de Connie sobre la calefacción desperdiciada y toda esa mierda. Annie, que estaba escribiendo un artículo para el día siguiente levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. Había escuchado un revuelto de cosas en la habitación de ambas, y su ceja se arqueó todavía más al verla salir de la misma forma en que entró, con el abrigo más desordenado que antes

—¿Y a esta qué?— preguntó Connie.

 _10 de enero, 2018_

Krista acababa de despertar y todavía estaba más muerta que viva. Tanto que no se dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus cumpleaños pasados, su soledad e Ymir. Ymir, mientras estaba desaparecida del mundo e Ymir, ahora, con esa pared de hielo alrededor suyo. Como todo había empezado de manera tan animada para acabar nuevamente en ese silencio triste e irritante.

Ni se había quitado el pijama ni revisado las mil felicitaciones que ya tenía(sin embargo no tenían el valor que hubiera querido, sin desmeritarlas). Calentaba el café bostezando. Hasta que oyó el timbre. Que alguien le tocara el timbre era raro y tan temprano, lo era aún más.

—Oh, cierto, el gas— lo recordó. Acomodó su cabello de la forma más decente que podía en un par de segundos y se colocó encima el primer abrigo que encontró para disimular su ropa de dormir. Y abrió.

Al hacerlo, abrió mucho los ojos.

—Felicidades, ten esto— Ymir le acercó una bolsa de regalo. Allí estaba, perfectamente bañada y perfumada, vestida de la misma manera sencilla de siempre, y con las leves ojeras de siempre.

—Hey, Ymir...

—¡Se me hace tarde!— no mentía, había puesto mal el reloj y no había sido buena idea desvelarse viendo JoJo's. De paso se evitaba la incomodidad —¡sólo tenlo!

—¡Ymir ya vamonos!— oyó a Connie desde la escaleras.

—¡No grites tan temprano que todos duermen, imbécil!— dijo Ymir... también gritando.

Luego se fue. Pero de cualquier forma, por primera vez en años no tuvo esos pensamientos melancólicos de todos los años después de 2012. Y su humor resplandeciente duró todo el día.

 _La noche anterior; 9 de enero, 2018_

Eskol Fritz terminó de ducharse. Su esposa lo había llamado diciendo que la cena estaba lista y oyó a su hijo bajar las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Se estaba secando el corto pelo castaño con una toalla pequeña.

Recordaba a la chica rubia que lo miraba interminablemente en clase como si esperara algo de él. Recordaba que la primera vez que la vio pareció que la había visto en otra parte. Ahora, el hombre dudaba. Le comentó a Ivette que en efecto, si era su amiga del bachiller.

—No me sorprende que la recordemos— rió su esposa, luego de que retiraran los platos—Ymir hablaba más de sus amigos que de Marcel

Ymir hablaba de Connie y Annie sólo para quejarse por ser molestos como cualquier adolescente con grandes amigos fieles... y molestos; mencionaba a Berth como un buen sujeto cada muerte de obispo, nada más, a veces comentaba algo sobre sus compañeros, no solía hablar demasiado de nadie. De Krista, hablaba con cierta alegría y un gran respeto, sobre todo, ella aparecía varias veces en las conversaciones, no lo suficiente, pero lo hacía.

Eskol le había dicho a Ivette que fuera a descansar, pues había tenido un día ajetreado y él estaba ahí, en la cocina, lavando platos. Pensando.

«Ymir hablaba más de Krista que de Marcel, era así»

Fotos. Ymir odiaba servir de fotógrafa con su propia cámara. Sólo sacaba fotos a Alvar, sólo a Alvar, quien tenía un evidente gran lugar desconocido en su corazón desde que nació.

Recordaba la duda interminable en los grandes y puros ojos azules de Krista Lenz. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla afeitada, era un tema interesante.

—Ahora la duda la tengo yo

 **HELLO!**

 **Kido aquí. Tal vez este capítulo sea algo largo, me inspiré, creo, sorry... but not sorry. Supongo es algo bueno. Como sólo faltan tan pocos días para el estreno de lo que sigue de la temporada, ando medio emocionada... Aunque ya sabemos que todos terminaremos llorando, en especial los que estamos al día con el manga.**

 ***Nderakore: una grosería en guaraní, es como decir "¡mierda!" pero su significado literal es bastante más fuerte xD aunque lo decimos sin pensar mucho en eso**

 **Luna del desierto: espero hayas entendido mi referencia, solo le faltaba el can para atosigarla xD Soy una grandísima hija de puta... Ymir no reventará del coraje(aún) aunque su aguante es admirable que hasta su hermano se une al destino para joderla con su "crush" sin saberlo...**

 **"Saberlo"... porque ahora ya lo vemos a él de esta forma. A Eskol no se le iba a escapar esa apreciación, bueh, a él no se le escapa nada**

 **Espero que este cap haya resultado tan interesante como lo fue para mí escribirlo... ¿Se prendió está mierda? como dicen por ahí ¿o no?**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, un abrazo**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
